From Winter to Spring
by leejegun
Summary: Akankah cinta dek Jay dan kak John bisa terwujud dengan indah? lalu gimana perjalanan cinta dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin sama pasien terduga hiv? Doyoung sama Taeil yang selalu berantem apakah akhirnya akan saling mencintai? cinta unyu remaja sma juga ada, yuk baca #NCT #HyuckMark #JohnJae #TaeYu #IlYoung #NoRen and others. . paket lengkap nct #edisigagalhiatus
1. Chapter 1

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak singkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini.

"dek, jalannya jangan cepet-cepet dong ah"

Mark makin lebarin langkah kakinya, dia bersyukur mahasiswa arsitektur semester 11 ini udah mulai ngos-ngosan ngejar. Faktor usia kayaknya.

"dek, aduh!"

Mampus! Dia kesandung batu

"ya ampun dek, kakak capek nih"

Siapa suruh ngikutin, dasar debu-debu pantai.

Senyum Mark makin cerah pas liat gapura selamat datang di perumahan elite tempat dia tinggal udah didepan mata.

Dia makin cepetin langkah kakinya. Kebahagiaan sudah tinggal menghitung jengkal.

Pas dia udah dateng ke portal deket pos satpam, Mark langsung teriak "pak Taeil, saya diikutin orang gila lagi pak!"

Dan satpam imut-imut keluar dari kandang dengan pentungan andalannya "WOI!"

Si mahasiswa langsung ngerem langkahnya pas denger teriakan si satpam komplek yang udah jadi makanan dia sehari-hari tiap ngikutin adek sma kesayanganya "mampus! Si bapak chibi lagi!" –bapak chibi itu panggilan kesayangan dia buat si satpam komplek yang unyu itu-

"KABOOORRR!"

.

.

"aku pulang"

"eh anak mamah udah pulang. Sini masuk"

Mark copot sepatunya dan jalan pelan-pelan ke arah dapur nyamperin mamahnya. Dia capek banget udah jalan cepet dari sekolahan sampe rumah gara-gara diikutin sama mahasiswa sableng yang gak kenal rasa kapok.

"loh? Kok anak mamah yang ganteng ini kucel banget sih?"

Sang anak bungsu usel-usel manja ke punggung mamahnya, sekalian ngelap keringet hehehe. "aku diikutin sama kakak gila itu lagi tau mah"

Tiffany, mamahnya Mark Cuma senyum aja. Dia tau 'kakak gila' yang dibilang sama Mark itu adalah kakak Jung Jaehyun, anaknya temen sosialita dia kalau di arisan.

"gak boleh gitu dong ah. Kak Jaehyun kan baik tau"

"dia nakal mamah..." rengek Mark

"...kalau dia baik dia gak bakal ngikutin Mark terus. Kan Mark udah bilang kalau sekarang Mark udah punya pacar! Gimana kalau Haechan tau coba mah? Nanti kita berantem lagi"

"yaudah nanti mamah bilang tante Jessica ya biar kak Jaehyun nya dimarahin. Sekarang Mark mandi ya. kita tunggu papah sama kak Johnny pulang kerja terus makan bareng. Udah dong ah jangan cemberut gitu"

"iya mamah"

Bungsu keluarga Lee itu naik tangga ke lantai dua

Sampe di kamer, dia langsung rebahan diatas kasurnya yang empuk sambil liat ke atap. "huh!"

Dia nutup matanya sambil nafas dengan teratur. Gila masih kerasa ngos-ngosannya. Dia capek lahir bathin hidup kaya gini.

Mark pertama kali ketemu sama kak Jaehyun pas acara syukuran wisuda kakaknya 3 bulan lalu. Mamah Mark ngundang semua ibu-ibu arisan dia seantero korea dan dunia, termasuk mamahnya kakak Jaehyun itu.

Coba aja kalau kak Johnny gak wisuda.

Pasti dia gak akan kenalan sama Kak Jaehyun dan di kejer-kejer gini.

Eh, jangan salahin Johnny deh, kasian dia kan setres banget pas garap skripsi. Mark harusnya seneng kakaknya yang ganteng itu bisa wisuda setelah melewati semester yang ulala ulala.

Salahin aja tante Jessica, seharusnya dia bawa supirnya aja. Atau dateng sama suaminya kek dijamin lebih berfaedah gitu dari pada dia dateng bawa anaknya yang entah mau wisuda kapan.

Mark berasa ada yang noel-noel pipi dia ya

"woi, bangun dek. Disuruh makan tuh"

Wah kak Johnny udah pulang aja. Dia masih pake seragam warna telor asin yang pas banget di badan dia yang tinggi padet. Kak Johnny juga masih bawa jas putih khas pekerjaan dia,

"lah kapan pulang kak?" tanya Mark basa basi

"udah lama sih, dari jaman dinasti warior dek"

Anjir. Dokter sih,

Tapi sengklek. Pantes aja lulusnya 15 semester wkwkwkwk

Liat adiknya yang langsung pasang emotikon ala line Johnny langsung ngakak "hahahahahahaha... lagian sih dari tadi dipanggilin gak nyaut-nyaut, kan tadi kata mamah suruh mandi dulu"

"gak lucu tau gak sih"

"lah yang ngelawak siapa dek hahahahahahaha"

"yaudah kakak keluar dulu aja, aku mau mandi dulu sebentar"

"iya iya. Jangan sambil fap fap dek mandinya. Gak baik hahahaha"

Jus K. Kenapa sih kakaknya gak diterkam zombie aja pas ada kunjungan studi ke Busan? Eh iya dia pake bus bukan naik kereta, atau kak Johnny dicekik aja sama pasiennya yang setengah gila gitu? Atau di nikahin tante gigolo kek, eh amit amit deh yang terakhir Mark gamau punya kakak ipar gigolo, nanti Mark yang kena getahnya ikut dicabuli. Hiiiyyy

.

.

.

"kok baru pulang sih Jay?"

Yang lagi nyeruput orange juice di meja langsung nengok dan liat ada mamahnya yang lagi sidekap dipintu dapur

Dia nyengir "hehe iya mah, biasa lah mah nganterin dek Mark pulang"

Sang mamah Cuma geleng-geleng kepala "jadi kapan Jay mau mulai serius belajarnya? Gak malu apa temen sd kamu udah pada nikah tuh. Malah Winwin aja sekarang dia udah jadi manager lho di perusahaan bapaknya di china. Lah kamu? Lulus aja masih belum"

Jaehyun udah kebal kok disindir kapan lulus sama mamahnya. Bukan Cuma sama mamahnya, sama seluruh makhluk alam semesta yang nanyain kapan Jaehyun wisuda juga kuping dia udah kebal banget, jadi dia gak akan tersinggung. "ya beda dong mah. Winwin kan anak managemen gampang mah ngitung duit gaib doang palingan, kalau Jay kan susah mah, ngitung tanah, ngitung pasir, nah loh"

Alasan klise yang rada oon. Mana ada anak arsitektur ngitungin pasir? Sekurang kerjaan apapun tuh anak dikosan gak ngapa-ngapain, gak mungkin lah dia ngitung butiran pasir.

Kalau Jaehyun udah kebal soal sindiran, mamahnya juga udah kebal soal alasan-alasan anaknya yang kadang gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya.

"yaudah, makan malam dulu tuh lauknya ada di kulkas tinggal angetin aja"

"siap mah!" Jaehyun pose hormat pas mamah nya balik ke arah ruang tamu, palingan mau nonton sinetron sih.

.

.

.

"MARK! ADA JENO!"

Teriakan mamahnya menggelegar di malam ini. Papah Eunhyuk yang lagi minum kopi aja sampe muncrat, Kak Johnny yang lagi nonton porno dikamarnya juga mendadak muncrat. Eh/? Hehehehe...

"tumben malem-malem kesini?"

"nyampein pesen si Haechan nih. Besok dia gak bisa masuk"

Lee Jeno si anak ganteng dari jurusan ipa itu sepupunya Haechan, pacar tersayang punya Mark.

"kenapa?"

Hari nya bakalan sepi deh kalau misal besok gak bisa liat Haechan.

"dia cacar air"

"hah? Sumpah?"

Liat anggukan Jeno, Mark galau antara mau ketawain atau mau menangisi nasib pacarnya yang berkulit tan seksi itu. Ya mereka kan udah gede gituloh udah sma. Plis aja lah si Haechan baru kena cacar? Tapi dia juga kasian sama pacarnya, kan cacar air tuh panas perih gatel gitu rasanya.

"nih sekalian surat dokternya. Tolong kasih ke wali kelas Haechan ya..."

"...yaudah ya aku pulang dulu"

"eh gak mau mampir dulu gitu?"

Jeno ngegeleng sopan, "engga ah lain kali aja. Udah malem nih besok kan sekolah"

"oh iya yaudah hati-hati dijalan ya Jeno"

Yang dikasih petuah Cuma bentuk jarinya jadi tanda oke dan langsung pergi.

"Haechan kenapa?"

Mark kaget liat mamahnya yang udah stay dibelakang pintu. Dia bolak-balik surat dokter ditangannya "sakit mah"

"sakit apa?"

"cacar air"

"pffttt hahahahaha kamu aja pas cacar air itu tk lho kok dia udah tua cacar air sih"

Anaknya mamah Tiffany Cuma gedikin bahunya gak tau

"eh Mark, hati-hati lho kalau kena cacar air udah gede itu bekasnya suka susah ilang. Emang gak malu gitu punya pacar korengan bekas cacar? Hahahahaha"

Niatnya Tiffany Cuma mau godain aja. Lagian gak mungkinlah bekas cacar air bakalan abadi seumur hidup nempel dikulit. Orang dia aja lebih parah dulu kena cacar air pas mau ujian masuk universitas kok.

Tapi dasar Mark nya aja yang terlalu polos atau terlalu oon gak tau juga. Dia percaya kata mamahnya.

Dia jadi kepikiran gimana kalau nanti abis cacar air itu terus si Haechan kulitnya jadi kaya orochimaru. Kan takut.

.

.

.

"KAKAK! BANGUUNNN!"

Johnny yang lagi mimpi asoy sama suster Seulgi langsung sadar dan buka matanya gara-gara denger suara berat-berat sengau remaja gagal puber milik sang adik

"apasih dek ah"

"kerja tau! Udah siang!"

Kucek-kucek mata, liat jam, melotot

"HAH! Kenapa gak bangunin dari tadi!"

Dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"kan emang udah diteriakin dari tadi. Budek sih, eh?" Mark heran liatin sprai liverpool punya kak Johnny.

"MAMAH! KAK JOHNNY NGOMPOL TAU!"

Terus kedengeran suara gedubrak dari arah kamer mandi.

.

.

.

"kok bisa sampe basah kuyup gitu sih John? Dulu kalau papah paling Cuma di celana aja lho"

Johnny nunduk makan rotinya. Dia malu banget.

"ya biasa pah, keturunan spesies mesum kayak gitu tuh. Mamah gak mau tau ya pokoknya itu sprai harus dicuci sendiri! Jangan dibawa ke loundry, malu"

Mark sih Cuma cengengesan jail aja liatin kakaknya yang lagi sarapan sambil dihakimi massa gini. Bukan salah dia juga itu kak Johnny nya mimpi basah sampe banjir gitu, dasar makhluk kelebihan hormon.

"tadi malem Johnny mimpi gitunya di kolam renang pah, jadi kebablasan sama yang lain ikut keluar" akhirnya Johnny ngebela diri, enak aja dia kan ga segitunya juga. Lagian beneran kok tadi malem dia sekalian pipis di kasurnya, lagian sedikit kok, si Mark aja terlalu jeli.

"pada pake bikini?"

"yang telanjang juga banyak pah hehehe"

Si papah sama anaknya sama-sama edan.

.

.

.

Johnny bingung kenapa adiknya cemberut unyu-unyu. Terus dia liatin orang yang kayaknya pernah dia liat tapi gak tau dimana itu cengar-cengir gak jelas

"kenalin kak, saya Jaehyun" orang itu ngulurin tangannya

"Johnny Lee"

"oh kakak ipar hehehe"

Johnny ngelirik Mark minta penjelasan. Mark Cuma gemeretukin giginya. Kesel banget dia pagi-pagi gini si kakak gila udah bediri anteng depan gerbang sekolahan. Mahasiswa kurang kerjaan emang.

"dek Jaehyun ini anak temennya mamah yang agak bule itu ya?" Johnny baru inget, si Jaehyun ini dulu dateng pas acara syukuran dia sama tante Jessica, sohib mamahnya yang paling gila fashion. Ganteng juga lumayan, manis lagi duhh jadi pengen ngelumat wkwkwk

"ah engga kok kak, saya gak bule Cuma emang pernah tinggal di luar negeri aja sebentar" senyum manis milik Jung Jaehyun keluar, dan...

Johnny terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"udah ya kak John, Mark masuk dulu. Dadah"

"eh,"

"dek."

"kakak, I Love You"

Omong Jaehyun putus-putus pas liat pujaan hatinya masuk dan gerbang sekolahan itu di tutup. Si Johnny masih liatin Jaehyun yang mukanya dari nyengir berubah lesu,

"pacar Mark kan Haechan?"

Jaehyun liatin Johnny "pacar dek Mark emang Haechan, tapi calon suaminya aku lho kak"

"oh gitu ya hehehe"

Canggung.

Dua duanya diem didepan gerbang sekolahan.

"eh ngampus dimana? Sekalian bareng yuk?"

Jiwa playboy internasional dalam diri Johnny menguar tiba-tiba kalau didepan anak perjaka bening gini. Yang mulus-mulus ganteng gak boleh dilepas buat Mark nih, enak aja.

.

.

.

"oh jadi kakak sekarang udah jadi dokter ya? wih hebat banget ya aku aja masih simpang siur lho mau jadi apa hehehe"

"harusnya pas masuk kuliah itu pikirin dulu dek mau ngambil jurusan apa yang sesuai minat, bakat sama modal sih"

Jaehyun mikir, iya yah bener juga kata Johnny

"dulu aku ambil arsitektur karena gengsi kak. Temen-temen pada ngambil hukum, kedokteran, hubungan internasional gitu"

"wah, salah tuh harusnya jangan karena gengsi, jalanin aja apa yang kamu suka. Emang dek Jaehyun ini sukanya apa?"

"panggil Jay aja kak biar lebih akrab hehehe"

Yang lagi nyetir nengok kesebelah nya terus senyum "oke, dek Jay wkwk kamu juga panggil aku John aja ya"

"iya kak John, gitu?"

Johnny senyum lagi "jadi dek Jay ini sukanya apa?"

"musik kak. Dulu aku juara lho kalau lomba piano hehehe tapi ya gitu kak, lagian papah udah bilang nya kalau musik itu buat hobi aja gak usah diseriusin"

"wah ortu kita sama ya, masih kolot yang soal seni itu gak menghasilkan gitu. Dulu aja kakak ambil kedokteran gara-gara disuruh mamah, awalnya berat sih tapi ya mau gimana kan?"

"emang kakak sukanya apa?"

"piano"

Modal kardus, padahal not balok aja gak hapal.

.

.

.

"hoy! Anak orang jangan kesurupan oy!"

Hanya dibalas senyuman,

"kenapa sih senyam senyum"

"abis ketemu bidadara"

PLAK!

"AW!"

Johnny pegangi kepalanya yang abis ditepak sadis sama dokter anak, temennya yang namanya Kim Doyoung.

"apaan sih? Kalau mau berantem bilang hayuk tuh taman rumah sakit lega"

"eh ada apaan sih" Lee Taeyong, dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin yang menjabat sebagai kakaknya Haechan ikutan nimbrung sama dua temennya yang lagi debat sengit di kantin rumah sakit.

"ini nih anak kepala rumah sakit kita kesurupan"

"hus, kedengeran bapaknya awas jantung mu diambil diganti jantung pisang entar"

Johnny diem aja liatin dua sahabat keren tapi bangsat dia lagi gibahin sang papah.

"tuh liat, senyum lagi kan"

Taeyong ngelirik. Eh iya, temennya yang gak megang spesialis apapun ini kenapa senyum-senyum melulu ya? "John? Are you okay?"

"okay banget Yong sumpah. Roh disini sudah mengambil alih Johnny kita"

Malah Doyoung yang jawab, kampret lah.

.

.

.

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, aman.

Mark keluar perlahan-lahan dari gerbang sekolahnya

"huf. Mungkin dia sudah lelah"

Selangkah. Dua langkah.

.

"hai dek Mark!"

Yah... kirain si kakak engga bakal ngejer dia lagi gara-gara dimarahin gitu sama kak Johnny, e tapi dateng lagi.

"dek Mark kenapa sih mukanya cemberut terus kalau sama kakak?"

"ya kakak pikir aja sendiri"

Jaehyun udah merengut.

"kan aku udah bilang aku udah punya pacar kakak!"

"ya terus?"

"ck"

Tiba-tiba ada mobil item yang Mark kenal berhenti didepan mereka.

"haloo adek ku sayang"

Kak Johnny? Gak salah dia?

"halo dek Jay"

Mark nengok ke Jaehyun, 'dek Jay'? anjay.

"mau sampe kapan disitu oy. Sini pada masuk"

"kak? Ini beneran kakak kan? Bukan kloningan kak Johnny yang diculik alien. Kak Johnny yang asli dimana hah?"

Jaehyun langsung ngedeket ke mobil Johnny. Sambil nabrak bahu Mark lagi.

"halo kakak"

Double Anjay! Apa yang terjadi disini?

.

.

.

"iya jadi gitu dek Jay, biasa lah emang ngambil spesialis lebih makan waktu sih, jadi nanganin umum aja"

"hebat dong kalau kak John bukan spesialis kan jadi bisa semua hehehe"

Kak John?

Dek Jay?

Mark yang duduk di kursi belakang sendirian udah berasa kaya Glade wangi apel gitu ya, merangkap obat nyamuk sih soalnya dari tadi dia bantu-bantu nepakin nyamuk yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke mobil Johnny.

"biasa lah.. tapi kalau emang dek Jay nya punya keluhan didada boleh konsultasi gratis hehehe"

Si dek Jay pegang dadanya "emang sakit apa kak? Paru paru bolong? Jantung berdetak?"

"hehehe sakit hati maksudnya, atau kecewa karena cinta kan kakak bisa bantu sembuhin"

O M F G!

Kenapa Mark harus punya kakak segombal itu sih?

Mark seneng sih karena kayaknya kakak Jung Jaehyun mahasiswa yang super labil dan alay masalah cinta itu udah jatuh ke dalam pesona fana milik Johnny, tapi dia risih juga liat mereka lovey dovey depan dia gini.

"duh panas ya panas"

"dek Mark kenapa?" Jaehyun senyum liatin Mark dari kaca atas

"itu nyalain dong ac nya panas"

"oke adek ipar"

Tuh kan super labil, tadi pagi manggil Johnny kakak ipar. Pake teriak i love you lagi buat Mark. Eh siang nya malah manggil Mark adek ipar, mana udah punya panggilan sayang lagi sama Johnny.

Jung Jaehyun is the best labilers.

.

.

.

Jessica lagi baca majalah Elle terbaru buat edisi musim dingin pas liat ada mobil kece mampir masuk ke halam rumah dia.

Siapa ya?

Pas liat Jaehyun sama satu orang lagi yang...

"eh pak dokter hehehe" sambut nya ramah

"sore tante Jessi" Johnny nunduk sopan. Dia kan harus ngambil hati ibunda dedek Jay kalau mau direstuin.

"aduh kok sampe repot sih, sini masuk dulu yuk"

"ayo kak John masuk dulu yuk"

"aduh gimana ya? dipaksa ya ayo aja deh hehehehe"

Mereka masuk ke dalem rumah keluarga Jung yang jauh dari kata sederhana. Duduk di sofa yang jauh dari bau apek, duhhh Johnny rasanya mau langsung bobo ngerasain tekstur sofa ini lembut banget.

"mau minum apa kak?"

Jessica senyum-senyum liatin anaknya nawarin minum ke Jonny, keliatan banget mereka ada apa-apanya.

"air putih aja dek Jay"

Anjir udah punya sapaan sayang.

"bentar ya John tante ke dalem dulu"

.

.

.

"jadi selama ini tuh nganterin dedek Mark biar bisa liatin kakaknya ya?"

Hah? Jaehyun ga se modus itu pelis, lagian kapan sih Jaehyun nganterin sampe depan rumah nya Mark? Sampe depan portal aja udah diteriakin satpamnya kok. Kalau dari dulu Jaehyun tau kakaknya Mark lebih dewasa dan ganteng mah dari dulu aja dia gebet, ga perlu lah capek-capek ngejer dek Mark yang gak pernah notice itu.

"apaan sih mah. Engga kok"

"hmmmm masa"

Jessica gangguin anaknya yang lagi siap-siapin cemilan sama kopi buat Johnny

"itu aa John nya minta air putih aja kok dikasih kopi?"

"kak John mau tugas jaga habis ini mah"

"ciyee yang tau jadwalnyaaaa... jadi sama dedek Mark itu beneran kedok doang ya hihihi anak mamah ini ya" terus cubit idung Jaehyun

"ih engga mah. Sama dek Mark juga cinta kok, dulu hehehe"

.

.

.

"heh! Buka dong portalnya ah!"

"maaf pak tidak bisa. Harus memperlihatkan tanda pengenal. Bisa saja anda maling"

"heh satpam ga tau diri! aku keren gini dikatain maling! Buka gak!"

"tidak bisa pak!"

"woy! Liat dong kalau maling bawanya mobil box kapasitas gede. Ini Cuma mobil kodok doang bisa maling apa?"

Taeyong cekikikan dalem mobil vw kodok hijau punyanya Doyoung. Temennya yang punya gigi unyu kaya Bella Swan itu lagi adu otot sama satpam komplek rumahnya Johnny.

Kalau Taeyong sih udah tau si satpam unyu yang galak dan tegas itu emang rada-rada rese.

"heh Yong, jadi temen yang ada gunanya dong ah ini emang nyebelin banget sih satpam disini"

Doyoung kalau udah marah emang galaknya kaya emak-emak kalau tau harga cabe naik, pedes lagi mulutnya. Tapi dia mah sudah biasa.

"pak Taeil" akhirnya dia ngalah keluar dari mobil

"eh dokter Taeyong"

Si gigi kelinci langsung cemberut, kalau sama yang udah kenal aja disambut ramah. Kalau sama dia tadi amit-amit banget langsung di maki-maki gara-gara ga nunjukin ktp. Doyoung kan lupa gak bawa dompet. Lagian Johnny rese banget sih, udah tau jadwalnya jaga malah gak nongol-nongol.

"ini Doyoung pak, temennya Johnny juga"

"ohhhh"

Tuh kan, sok-sokan ramah banget.

"masih mau nyangka maling?"

Pak Taeil garuk-garuk tengkuknya "abis muka bapak mencurigakan gitu"

"ah bodo ah" terus dia masuk lagi ke dalem mobil super antik peninggalan kakeknya.

"maafin dia ya pak. Bisa tolong dibuka portalnya?"

"bisa dokter, bisa hehehe"

.

.

.

"kan, sialan emang temenmu itu Young, udah disusulin malah dianya udah stay di rumah sakit, teriak-teriak ada pasien keluhan kelamin lagi"

Dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin itu berasa ngomong sendiri dari tadi.

Dia tau sih temennya si Doyoung itu masih rada kesel sama kejadian tadi

"pokoknya se urgent apapun, gak akan sudi lagi aku mampir ke rumah Johnny"

"lah kenapa? Tante Tiffany kan baik, masakannya enak juga, om Eunyuk lawak juga lumayan melepas penat hahaha"

"satpam itu..."

Taeyong liat temennya yang geregetan ngeremes setir mobilnya

"...DIA BILANG AKU MALING! Ku maling juga matanya! KU CONGKEL!"

Oh sraaammm~~~

.

.

.

Jam 11 malem, 3 dokter muda ganteng yang lagi jaga itu menahan kantuk bersama-sama.

Yang satu masih memendam rasa dendam,

Yang satu lagi bahagia abis main kerumah cemceman,

Dan yang satu,

Ngusap mukanya frustasi

"kenapa Yong?" seenggaknya yang lagi punya dendam masih lebih peka sama masalah yang dihadapi temennya dari pada yang lagi jatuh cinta.

"pasien yang tadi dateng kemungkinan hiv"

"seriusan?" eh engga, yang lagi jatuh cinta juga lumayan peka kok.

Taeyong ngangguk aja "sayang banget padahal masih muda. Dunia memang keras ya, kalau diliat dari hasil tes dia yang sebelumnya emang dia positif"

"pasien yang mana sih? Yang mukanya rada unyu?" Doyoung dengernya kasian ih, padahal pasiennya Taeyong yang baru dateng tadi malem itu masih muda dan cute banget mukanya.

"iya yang orang jepang itu kan Yong?" tanya Johnny juga.

Taeyong ngangguk lagi "tadi dia nangis gitu pas konsultasi"

"dia mantan ginian?" Johnny ngebentuk dua petik pake jarinya, ngasih kode

"katanya mantan pacarnya baru aja meninggal gara-gara hiv sebulan yang lalu. Dia udah pernah berhubungan gitu kan, terus dia periksa di dokter sebelumnya dan hasilnya positif"

"kasian ih" Cuma itu respon keduanya,

.

.

.

"MARK! ADA JENO!"

Papah Enhyuk kopinya muncrat lagi, eh tapi kak Johnny gak muncrat lagi juga kok, dia masih dirumah sakit.

Mark pake jaketnya terus ngaca lagi. "sip, pas. Ganteng"

Terus dia deketin mamahnya dan cium dipipi "Mark mau kerumah Haechan dulu ya mah. Dadah"

Jeno liatin kakak kelasnya yang keliatan bahagia banget, "kangen ya sama Haechan?"

"kangen banget banget banget"

.

.

.

Bener kata mamah, kulit Haechan banyak bekas-bekas cacar yang udah kering maupun yang belum kering. Oh cidaaakkkkk!

"yayang? Kenapa gak mau peluk aku?"

Pacarnya beneran udah kaya orochimaru!

"yayang?"

Dia harus dihindari. Mark gak mau punya pacar korengan bekas cacar sekujur tubuh. Duh, tapi Mark sayang Haechan.

"yayang Mark?"

Mark bergidik, Jeno sama Haechan melongo berjamaah. Padaha tadi excited banget mau ketemu sama Haechan, tapi pas udah ketemu malah jaga jarak gitu.

"hai sayang"

Si item manis senyum pas Mark akhirnya nyapa, duh gatel, si Haechan sekalian garuk tangannya yang ada bekas cacar

Oh My God!

"jangan digaruk Donghyuck!"

Ketiga anak sma itu nengok ke pintu, kakak Taeyong pulaangg "hehehe gatel abisnya kak"

"nanti ada bekasnya"

Abis bilang itu, Taeyong langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Muka dia udah kaya vampire yang gak ngisep darah selama beribu ribu caturwulan.

"yuk masuk sayang. Jeno pulang aja sono"

Denger kata sepupunya yang item manis tapi kelakuannya rada abstrak Jeno pasrah aja, dia mah udah biasa abis manis sepah dibuang gini sama si Haechan.

"sini dong Mark sayaaaaaangggggg"

"eng" Mark ngangguk dan duduk jarak 8 meter dari Haechan

"gak mau pangku?"

Geleng,

"gak mau cium?"

Geleng lagi

"gak sayang aku?"

"bukan gitu Hae sayang, kamu kaya..."

"kaya?"

"...kaya orochimaru"

TBC...

WHAT IS THISSSS?!

INI APAH? IEU NAON?

C'EST QUOI?

Hai reader-nim, Jegun lagi jajal diri bikin ff berchapter. Hehehe

Udah jelas kan pairingnya siapa aja? Pasti bisa nebak semua deh dijamin hehehehe...

Niatnya hiatus sampe Mei karena mau fokus menghadai cobaan baru dengan para dosen baru, tapi Jegun tuh gak bisa... nulis ff adalah hiburan baru Jegun...

Jangan terlalu berharap dapet keseriusan apalagi dapet kunci jawaban dari isi ff ini, karena isinya random dan tidak berbobot.

Jegun mau coba tekunin bikin ff berchapter gitu ceritanya. Hihihi

Eh iya waktu itu ada beberapa yang minta ff WinKun ya? duhhh Jegun belum dapet pleknya gitu /apanya/? Belum dapet gregetnya soalnya si koh Kun nya belum di liarkan sama SM :') tapi aku akan tetap berusaha!

Kalau ada yang minat dilanjut meskipun itu satu orang, ff ini bakalan Jegun lanjut. Tapi kalau ada yang bilang ff ini gak layak publish dan mengotori dunia ff yang fana ini, Jegun akan hapus supaya gak menimbulkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan hehehe

Last, Review?

Karena jadi silent reader itu enak, tapi dosa hehehe

LEEJEGUN


	2. Chapter 2

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini.

.

.

.

"masih lama gak ya kira-kira?"

Johnny lirik jam tangan yang ngelingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya "palingan 2 menitan lagi sih, sabar ya" terus modus elusin kepala Jaehyun

Jaehyun sih nikmat-nikmat aja dibelai-belai, sama kakak dokter ganteng lagi.

Tapi Jaehyun belum sepenuhnya tenang, dia inget lagi kenapa dia ada disini, sama Johnny di jam-jam seharusnya diisi sama dosen yang udah 2 kali ngasih dia nilai E bulet. Dia bolos kawan-kawan.

"sabar ya, jangan tegang gitu dek Jay"

"engga tegang kok biasa aja"

Johnny cabut yang panjang-panjang dari tubuh si dek Jay dan si dedek langsung hela nafas lega. Duh.. tapi Jaehyun jadi lemes gini.

"gimana? Enakan?"

"lemes kak John" dedek Jay ngerengek sambil bangun dari tempat tidur pasien.

"ah masa gitu aja lemes sih dek. Cuma satu labu doang, btw makasih ya. kamu ngebantu banget"

Cuma dibales anggukan.

"kalau kamu lemes tidur disini aja, kakak mau nganterin labu darah ini buat Doyoung dulu ya dek"

Jaehyun abis donor darah suka rela buat pasien di rumah sakit tempat Johnny kerja. Kebetulan tadi pagi, pas banget Johnny mau nganterin Jaehyun ke kampus, dia dapet sms dari Doyoung kalau ada pasien yang lagi butuh tiga labu darah tipe A tapi lagi kosong dirumah sakit. Temennya itu nyuruh Johnny buat mampir ke Palang merah sekalian konfirmasi kenapa rumah sakit belum dikasih stok darah A sampe sekarang.

Dan kebetulan, stok darah A di Palang merah juga lagi limit, mereka Cuma di kasih 2 labu.

Etapi gatau ada angin dari mana, itu Jaehyun yang bahkan kampusnya tiap tahun di datengin Palang merah buat donor darah tapi dia gak pernah mau donor dengan berbagai alasan tiba-tiba ikhlas ridho aja darahnya diambil buat anak orang. Mungkin Jaehyun juga tipe modus, atau emang dia ada panggilan jiwa gitu liat anak kecil kekurangan darah. i dunno.

Tapi, Jaehyun jadi lemes gini kan.

Rasanya melayang-layang gitu.

"dek, dek?"

Jaehyun buka matanya terus liat makhluk Tuhan paling ganteng versi dia sendiri lagi nepuk nepuk pipi bohaynya.

"minum susu dulu nih biar tenaganya cepet balik"

"nanti aja kak. Pusing"

"duh maaf ya dek, malah ngerepotin gini jadinya"

"engga kok kak, seneng kok bisa bantuin hehehe"

.

.

.

Tengok kanan, kiri, beneran aman gak ya?

Mark galau nih mau keluar gerbang. Apalagi sampe sekarang Haechannya tercuyung belum masuk sekolah. Kan gak ada yang nolongin kalau nanti kakak gila itu ngejer-ngejer dia hari ini.

Dia lirik satpam yang lagi khusuk ngupil di pos satpam sebelah gerbang "pak Hansol"

Yang dipanggil Cuma 'hn' aja. Kalau pak Taeil itu ramah dan tegas, kalau Pak Hansol ini lebih ke dingin-dingin nyeremin tapi unyu gitu, entah kenapa satpam dalam hidup Mark aneh-aneh.

"liat kakak yang suka nungguin aku gak?"

Sang satpam Cuma ngegeleng

"beneran pak?"

Ngangguk

"gak bohong kan pak?"

"hn"

Merasa tak ada guna ngajakin pak Hansol ngobrol lebih lama, yaudah Mark mah percaya aja lah.

Akhirnya dia melangkah keluar gerbang, tengak-tengok lagi, beneran aman nih.

Tampang Mark udah waspada tingkat tinggi kaya buronan mau kabur, padahal Cuma mau keluar gerbang sekolah dan punya niatan pulang kerumah.

Setelah dirasa aman, terkendali, dan bisa dipercaya, Mark akhirnya jalan keluar.

Ahhh... adem banget bisa ngerasain semilir angin dan bunyi hiruk pikuk kendaraan sambil jalan santai kayak gini. Mark rindu,

Mark rindu,

Rindu Haechan...

Kapan sih ya pacarnya sembuh, dia udah kangen banget ngeladenin Haechan yang suka lendot-lendot gak tau tempat dan gak punya urat malu itu.

"kerumah Haechan aja ah" terus dia puter balik langkahnya.

.

.

.

"ada gitu dokter kaya kakak?! Aneh banget aku mah bayanginnya juga. Masa dokter kok gatau sih gimana caranya?"

"heh semua dokter dari ujung misisipi sampe zimbabwe kamu cari juga gak akan ada yang bisa Haechan!"

"alah, paling kakak nya aja yang payah. Buat apa sekolah sampe botak kalau nanganin gini aja gak bisa! Itu kak Yuta juga mau-mau aja jadi pasien kakak. Diobatin dirumah modus itu mah kak, paling punya maksud terselubung dia mah banyak udang di balik bakwan awas tiati"

"terserah!"

Taeyong tarik tangan pasiennya yang lagi ngakak buat keluar dari ruang tamu rumahnya ninggalin Haechan, yang sialnya si Haechan itu adik kandung Taeyong satu darah satu bapak satu ibu satu nusa dan bangsa.

Kenapa pasiennya ada dirumah?

Dan malah ngakak liat kakak-adik itu bertengkar?

"punya tipex gak?"

Yuta, si pasien terduga hiv yang rada unyu itu berhenti ketawa "buat apa, dok?"

"buat hapus nama Lee Haechan dari kartu keluarga!"

Dan Yuta ngakak lagi "hahahhahahahahhahahaha"

Anjir, adik sama kakak sama aja. Lucu banget sumpah, Yuta aja sampe lupa kemaren dia udah kaya zombie hidup gara-gara diagnosis penyakitnya. Gak salah lah, kalau dia setuju diajak pulang kerumah sama dokternya dengan alasan konsultasi pribadi.

"kok malah ketawa sih? Liat dimana lagi ada adik sedurhaka itu ngatain kakaknya coba? Tiada dua emang si Haechan"

"udah dong dok, masa anak kecil di ladenin sih"

Taeyong liatin muka Yuta yang masih ngakak. Dan dia baru sadar sesuatu, imut banget ya Tuhan, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan. Ini pasien manusia atau bukan sih, kok mirip bidadari syurga gini.

Seketika dia lupa sama kesel dia tadi,

Dia lupa sama Haechan,

Siapa itu Haechan? Upil badak atau daki anoa Taeyong juga gak tau,

Tujuan hidup dia...

Bunga bunga cinta...

Tapi, orang unyu semacam marshmallow ini kan, jadi terduga hiv. Tiba-tiba Taeyong murung lagi.

"dok?"

"eh iya hehehe. Iya ya ngapain diladenin dia permintaan ngawur gitu hehehe, duduk sini aja yuk"

Mereka berdua lesehan di teras rumah.

"iya sih, masa dia minta dimantrain biar cacar air nya cepet sembuh emang kakaknya ini dokter di Hoghwart ya bisa mantra mantra hihihihi"

Indahnya,

Taeyong juga senyum. "yang tadi gak seberapa, dia sering minta yang lebih ajaib"

"contohnya?"

"dia absurd udah dari kecil, umur 5 tahun dia minta oprasi plastik biar mirip Donghae super junior. Dia sampe cakar muka sepupu kami yang mukanya rada mirip sama si Donghae itu"

"oh iya? Kocak hahahaha"

"ada lagi pas masuk sd dia minta ganti nama lho"

"masa?"

"serius! Dulu nama dia itu Lee Donghyuck, tapi gara-gara ngamuk terus minta di ganti nama jadi Lee Haechan, tau gak Haechan itu apa?"

Yuta ngegeleng

"itu gabungan dari nama Donghae super junior sama Himchan B.A.P jadi Haechan"

"sumpah? Hahahhahahaha"

"minta mantra mah, aneh level biasa hahahhaa"

Mereka ngakak bareng tanpa sadar,

"sial aku di gibahin"

Kalau Haechan, lagi misuh-misuh sambil nguping

.

.

.

"pesen lagi aja dek, yang banyak gak papa kok"

"hehehe iya kak"

Mark makan lagi kue tiramissu yang dibeliin kak Doyoung. Tadi waktu mau kerumah Haechan, dia ketemu kak Doyoung di depan toko kue, katanya kak Doyoung juga mau kerumah kak Taeyong jadi bisa sekalian tapi mereka makan siang dulu.

"eh dek"

"apa kak?"

Sebenernya Mark udah feeling sih kalau kak Doyoung yang tiba-tiba baik ini pasti dia sedang kepo, bener kan. Paling juga kak Doyoung mau nanyain tentang...  
"dek Jay itu... pacar barunya Johnny ya?"

Tuh kan.

"gak tau kak, emang iya gitu?"

"lha kan kamu adik nya, pasti tau lah"

"kak Jaehyun itu dulu stalker aku kak, tapi biasalah pesona kak Johnny mah apa atuh"

Doyoung o aja.

"kok kak Doyoung udah tau kak Jaehyun aja sih? Kak Johnny curhat?"

"tadi pagi dek Jay itu donorin darah buat pasien kakak"

Hah? Donor darah? Mulia sekali hati kak Jaehyun ini.

"tapi kayaknya kak Johnny sama kak Jaehyun belum pacaran deh, baru ketemu sekitaran 3 hari doang"

Merasa gak dapet gosip baru, Doyoung langsung nyesel udah traktir Mark 3 potong kue, "eh Mark, yuk ah ke rumah Taeyong"

"entar dong kak, satuuuuu lagi..."

"ayok ah, ntar kakak tugas lagi"

"kak, beliin satu ya buat Haechan?"

"jangan, nanti bekas cacarnya gak ilang"

Dan Mark gak jadi ngambil kue tiramissu lagi buat Haechan, parno banget bekas cacar si Haechan bakalan permanent kayanya.

.

.

.

Kalau di ibaratkan, rumah Johnny sekarang udah kaya gelora bung karno pas ada pertandingan piala aff, atau pas stadion itu jadi tempat di gelarnya konser boyband exo.

Tiffany sama Jessica lagi ngegosip super heboh sambil cekikikan luar biasa, kaya fangirl yang dikasih ciuman sama selusin member exo, eh udah gak selusin. /baper/

Johnny aja sampe pusing banget gini dengernya, apalagi Jaehyun yang emang lagi rada gak sehat.

Jadi ceritanya, tadi dirumah sakit Jaehyun pingsan karena terlalu pusing, sama gara-gara gak kuat donor darah kayaknya. Badan aja gede, tapi butuh perlindungan Johnny banget Hehehehehe.

Sempet di tanganin di rumah sakit dan karena gak ada hal yang terlalu serius, jadi Johnny bawa pulang aja, sekarang mereka berdua lagi ada di kamer Johnny.

"kak John, haus"

Yang punya kamer langsung cekatan ambilin air putih di meja nakas

"nanti lagi kalau gak bisa jangan maksain dek, kebiasaan banget"

Jaehyun minum airnya dia masih rada kurang fokus "kebiasaan apanya?"

"maksain, jangan maksain kalau dek Jay gak mampu, nanti kan jadi dek Jay yang susah sendiri"

.

.

.

"gak makan ikan?"

"engga"

"gak jajan otak-otak?"

"dikasih duit jajan aja engga yayang"

"gak makan telor?"

"engga!"

"gak beli seblak tulang ceker?"

"cium nih!"

"hey... mesum ah cium cium gak mau!"

Ah... cinta putih abu-abu emang indah banget, sampe gak nyadar tuh si Haechan sama Mark lagi jadi bahan tontonan 3 orang dewasa.

"adek mu itu lho, Yong..." bisik Doyoung yang duduknya di sofa pojok sebelah kanan

"...agresif" lanjutnya.

Taeyong sih gak ngeladenin Doyoung,

Dia masih dalam dunianya bersama Yuta,

Siapa itu adeknya? Haechan?

Ohhh Haechan yang temen sepermainan larva merah dan kuning itu kan?

Gak tau ah, Taeyong lupa...

Merasa gak di notice, Doyoung lirik temennya yang duduk di tengah, diantara dia sama seorang pasien lagi yang masih jadi misteri namanya.

Sebenernya Doyoung curiga setengah idup kenapa pasien yang kemaren malem di galauin sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba udah ada di rumah Taeyong. Mana tadi pas dia dateng sama Mark, Taeyong sama pasiennya itu lagi bersenda gurau lagi diteras rumah.

"oy! Yang sebelah sini juga manusia oy bukan anak cengcorang. Notice kek, sibuk sendiri sendiri mulu!"

Empat pasang mata lain liatin Doyoung ilfeel, gak empat sih, Cuma Taeyong sama Haechan yang liatin pake tatepan gak woles.

"jomblo sih, kasian ya yang belum laku"

Nju! Umur boleh setingkat anak ayam baru menetas, tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan mulutnya.

"kerjaannya marah marah mulu sih, mana ada yang mau"

Semua orang sekarang tau darimana Haechan belajar kata-kata pedas.

"ya gusti... sabar aja aku mah"

.

.

.

"udahlah Jaehyunnya nginep disini aja gak papa kok, nanti biar Johnny tidurnya sama Mark"

"beneran gak papa?"

"iya tante Jessi, bener kata mamah, lagian dek Jay nya juga masih tidur kok lelap banget"

"hmmm yaudah deh sist aku pulang dulu, nanti kita ketemu lagi hari jumat dirumah jeng Yoona ya?"

"oke sip sist umuuuach ummuach"

Abis cipika cipiki, dua ibu-ibu rempong itu berpisah.

"awas lho John, dek Jay nya jangan di apa-apain, mamah belum mau jadi nenek"

"apaan sih mah ah"

.

.

.

Doyoung seharian udah di bully sama dua pasang manusia, rugi lagi traktir Mark tanpa dapet bahan gosip baru. Sekarang, masa iya dia mau di nistain lagi sih?

"jangan aku dong Yong, kamu aja"

"ya gak bisa dong, aku harus nganterin Yuta pulang. Lagian Mark juga tadi datengnya kan sama kamu"

Doyoung gak mau nganterin Mark pulang.

Bukan gara-gara Doyoung sebel sama Mark, atau gara-gara dia punya dendam terpendam sama keluarga Lee yang satu ini, Cuma...

"ayo kak Doyoung, udah malem besok Mark sekolah"

Satpam komplek mu itu lho dek Mark,

.

.

.

"yakin dek Mark gak diculik?"

"lho engga pak Taeil, saya kenal ini kak Doyoung, temen kakak saya, dokter di rumah sakit papah"

Tuh kan,

Coba katakan, dari sebelah mananya sih Doyoung keliatan kaya penculik?

Yang ada dia mah tampang-tampang orang mudah diculik gitu.

Emang ngeselin banget ini satpam satu, kayaknya belum pernah di wushu deh, eh tapi percuma wong Doyoung nya aja gak bisa wushu.

"kemaren disangka mau maling, sekarang dibilang nyulik, besok sekalian ya pak saya di teriakin teroris, biar afdol"

Doyoung senyum ngeliatin gigi kelincinya yang unyu.

"muka bapak ini, kayak kriminal soalnya pak"

DARI SEGI MANANYA WOY?

Muka Doyoung ini gak serem. Jangan berpikiran di pipi kirinya ada bekas codet kaya bang napi, engga. Doyoung ini malah lebih ke imut cimit cimit. Senyumnnya juga semanis gula biang. Tapi kenapa satpam komplek rumahnya Johnny ngotot kalau muka dia ini muka kriminal?

Mark yang dari tadi liatin acara live show didepannya Cuma diem aja, dia mah kan anaknya lugu ya, tidak seperti Haechan wkwkwkwkwk.

"pak, jadi boleh masuk gak nih? Denger sendiri kan? Mark nya aja gak merasa diculik"

Pak Taeil liatin Doyoung dari atas sampe bawah, bawah sampe atas, gitu tiga kali ngulang.

"dek Mark nya boleh masuk, bapak pulang aja"

ANJIR!

Doyoung diusir?!

"pak denger ya, kalau saya nyulik nih bocah nih gak akan saya anterin pulang pak! Saya sekap tau gak pake karung goni terus saya lempar gitu ke ujung kulon. Ngapain saya anter pulang hah? Kalau jadi penjahat juga saya gaakan seoon itu pak!"

Kesel banget ih

"tuh kan, bapak sudah ada pikiran jahat"

FUGH!

"TERSERAH LAH! SANA PULANG MARK!"

Terus Doyoung masuk ke mobil antiknya dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit lagi.

Mark yang masih disitu melongo aja.

"dek Mark hati-hati ya, dia itu penjahat saya yakin"

"engga pak, kak Doyoung baik kok"

"percaya bapak, yang satpam disini kan bapak, bukan dek Mark, bapak yang tau. Dari kontur muka, dia itu jahat"

Mark iyain aja deh, nanti kalau ketemu kak Doyoung Mark baru minta maaf.

"yaudah pak Taeil, saya pulang dulu"

"iya dek Mark hati hati"

.

.

.

"nyampe"

"waaah ini rumah kamu?"

"iya"

"kapan-kapan aku boleh main?"

"boleh kok dok. Oh iya, makasih ya buat hari ini"

"sama-sama, Yuta. Nanti jangan lupa ya minggu depan ke rumah sakit, soalnya kan kamu belum 100% positif, siapa tau tes sebelumnya salah kan?"

"iya dok, makasih ya"

Yuta keluar dari mobil Taeyong dan masuk ke rumahnya yang mirip rumah tradisional jepang. Taeyong baru tau ada rumah kaya ginian di kotanya, emang rada masuk-masuk gang sih jauh dari jalan raya yang biasa Taeyong lewatin.

"semoga aja dokter yang meriksa kamu waktu itu salah ya"

Taeyong senyum pas liat lampu halaman rumah Yuta sekarang udah nyala, kayaknya Yuta tinggal sendirian.

Terus Taeyong lajuin mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun raba-raba kasur empuk yang lagi dia tidurin, dia nyari hp yang dari tadi berdering nyebelin tapi belum ketemu juga.

Akhirnya dia kepaksa buka mata, yaelah ternyata hp nya ada di nakas. Pantes aja dari tadi Jaehyun ngegrepe kasur tapi gak nemu-nemu.

"halo mah?"

"..."

Jaehyun melotot

"HAH? APAH?"

Terus teriak.

"kenapa dek Jay?" Johnny tadi emang lagi ada didepan pintu baru aja mau masuk, terus dia langsung panik pas denger dek Jay nya teriak heboh.

"yaudah mah nanti siang Jay pulang"

"..."

"iya mah, tolong ya mah"

Abis nutup telpon, Jaehyun keliatan stres banget mukanya.

"dek Jay? Ada masalah?"

"kak John..." suaranya udah kaya orang panik mau nangis gitu

"...si tobiiiiiiiii"

Tobi? Tobi siapa? Dek Jay udah punya pacar gitu?

"si tobi hamil kak!"

"hah? Apah? Siapah?"

"si tobi hamiiiiilllllll!" Jaehyun kalau lagi panik suka anarkis, dia tarik tarik kerah kemeja Johnny

"sumpah dek Jay, bukan kakak yang ngehamilin si tobi, kakak aja gak kenal tobi siapa" Johnny ikut panik di cekek gini, dia gak bisa nafas.

"tobiiiiiii..."

"udah dek, nanti kakak bantu tangkep pelakunya yang hamilin si tobi, tapi lepasin leher kakak dulu"

Abis mode anarkisnya reda, Jaehyun langsung liatin Johnny "beneran? Tapi emang bisa kak?"

"bisa lah dek, sekarang polisi udah canggih. Lagian kita tanyain aja si tobi dia dihamilin siapa"

"tapi tobi kan gak bisa ngomong"

Ya ampun, Johnny jadi ikut prihatin buat si tobi-tobi itu, udah mah dihamilin, gak bisa ngomong lagi.

"nanti kita bisa pake psikiater kok, atau kita bisa minta bantuan sama yang bisa pake bahasa tubuh"

Johnny meluk Jaehyun dari samping, berusaha nenangin tapi lebih dominan cari kesempatan.

"tobi juga gak akan ngerti bahasa tubuh kak..."

"...bisanya meow meow aja"

FAK!

Tobi itu kucing buntelan warna putih yang ada di rumahnya Jaehyun toh?

Nyesel Johnny udah kasian.

"baru ditinggal semalem sama aku si tobi udah berzinah kak, mamah mergokin sama kucing kampung katanya"

Johnny hela nafas lelah. Nyesel dia ikut panik. Mana leher dia masih sakit lagi pas tadi jadi pelampiasan emosi Jaehyun.

"yaudah lah dek, kan malah bagus nanti kucing dirumah makin banyak"

"ya tetep aja harus di cari pejantannya kak, kan kasian masa anaknya tobi gak punya sosok ayah?"

Jaehyun ini antara lembut sama embisil sih, ngapain juga dia mikirin masa depannya anak kucing?

"udah baikan dek?" Johnny ngalihin pembicaraan

"udah kok kak, oh iya sekarang jam berapa?"

"masih jam 9 kok, mandi dulu gih terus kita sarapan bareng sama mamah-papah juga"

"kak..."

"hng?"

"gendonggg... aku masih lemesssss"

Asiiiikkkk... wkwkwkwkw

.

.

.

"kemaren pak Ten marah-marah lho"

"serius? Pantesan gak laku-laku ya muka imut gitu kelakuan kaya belut albino raksasa"

Jeno lagi liatin dua orang yang sedang khusuk ngegibahin guru bahasa inggris mereka yang rada nyentrik, yang suka ngecengin satpam ganteng sekolahan mereka.

Jeno tuh kesemsem sama salah satu penggosip itu,

Yang mukanya unyu unyu dan kalau senyum kaya le minerale, Jeno suka banget.

Doi anak ips sih, kelasnya sebelahan sama si Haechan, tapi Jeno sampe sekarang belum berani kenalan atau deket deketin tuh anak.

"hoi Jen"

Jeno bales senyum aja pas liat yang nyapa dia adalah Jaemin, yang udah temenan sama Jeno dari jaman mereka masih pada pake popok.

"masih belum berani deketin Renjun?"

"belum nih, diliatin aja udah indah banget kok"

"itu liat gak dia lagi ngobrol sama siapa?"

"kalau gak salah namanya Jisung tuh, anak bahasa kelas 1 yang kemaren pas ospek mewek gara-gara salah warna kaos kaki inget gak sih?"

"ah masa sih? Dulu aku kok yang marahin Jisung, kok sekarang mukanya udah cute aja, dulu ingusan"

"the power of pubertas Jaem, masa lupa dulu si Haechan bentuknya kayak apa? Tapi sekarang dia berhasil aja dapetin kak Mark yang lumayan"

"bener sih, Jisung kok kiyowo ya kalau diliat liat?"

"dasar kardus, kemaren kan masih ngajakin si Chenle yang dari sekolah kejuruan itu pulang bareng"

"lah dek Chenle mah kecengan buat dirumah, kalau di sekolah ada lagi kan gak akan dosa Jen hehehe"

Kardus kau lelaki kardus Jaemin.

TBC

Inih?

Apah?

Ya ampuuuuunnnn wkwkwkwkwkwk

Makin gak nyambung? huhuhu dinyambung-nyambungin aja ya /maksa/ ini tuh ff bakal panjaaaaanggg banget soalnya semua pair di nct yang Jegun suka dimasukin, jadi rada campur aduk ya?

Gimana dong?

Tapi Jegun berjanji akan nyelesaiin.

Oh iya kenapa judulnya kayak ff serius 'From Winter to Spring'? jadi intinya tuh gini, pas mereka masih pada jomblo itu ibaratin aja Winter, karena mereka kedinginan dan belum dapat kehangatan, nah pas udah pada bersatu itu Spring, kenapa? Karena indah dan asyik buat dinikmatin. Jadi intinya ff ini menceritakan perjalanan cinta dari yang gak kenal terus jadi saling sayang, gituloooohhhh... banyak rintangannya...

Aku tuh bingung sama Jisung sama Chenle, antara salah satu dari mereka jomblo atau mereka jadi korban poligami aja hehehehe...

Makasih bangeeettttttt buat yang udah baca dan review di chap 1, kalian adalah penyemangat lahirnya chapter ini :') gak nyangka ff beginian ada yang suka, padahal humornya receh Jegun jadi terharu :')

Special Thanks to :

AutumnBabyy, Ppiyong, ChiminChim, Kunkito, Young180100, Min Milly, hopekies, Sashashineeya, preetybeauty and daunlontar. –maaf jika ada kesalahan nama, Jegun hanyalah manusia biasa- hehehehe

Ah lupa kan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUAMIIIII...

CIYEYY CIYEEYYYY HUHUYYY yang kemaren ulang tahun...

Ayo kita berdoa semoga Jaehyun panjang umur, sehat selalu, banyak rezeki dan cepet-cepet nyicil mas kawin buat Jegun hahahaha.

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN SO MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH...

Last, review?

Review yah, kritik aja kalau setidaknya ada yang gak berkenan

LAVYAH...

LEE JEGUN


	3. Chapter 3

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini.

Di chapter ini, plis maafkan aku karena masukin Sungmin yang udah jadi suami orang jadi suami orang/? Ini Cuma demi cerita :') Happy reading...

.

.

.

Belum pernah jantung Yuta segini degdegannya sampe berhari-hari.

Waktu dia dapet tes yang bilang dia kena penyakit yang susah disembuhin kemaren-kemaren aja dia gak over berdebar gini.

Semua gara-gara dokter bermuka paling tidak manusiawi dimuka bumi ini, Lee Taeyong. Dokter yang sialnya dia curhatin sambil mewek tentang dugaan penyakitnya.

Kenapa sih Yuta gak kenal Taeyong dari dulu-dulu? Dari sebelum dia pacaran sama si almarhum gitu. Coba kalau dulu Yuta pacarannya sama Taeyong, gak akan lah Yuta ketularan hiv, udah keliatan banget kan kalau Taeyong itu orangnya sehat luar dalam.

Hidup ini memang panggung sandiwara,

Yuta udah didiagnosis kena hiv aja dia baru dipertemukan sama pangeran ganteng.

"dokter Taeyong..."

.

.

.

"lucu tau, liat deh perutnya jadi kayak bola gini hahahhaha"

Jaehyun pelototin Johnny yang lagi asyik menghina si tobi gara-gara sedang berbadan banyak /kucing kalau lahiran gak satu kan?/

"mamah nih gimana sih kan Jay bilang jangan keluarin tobi dari rumah ih dia kan jadi kenalan sama kucing yang gak jelas asal usulnya"

"mamah gak tau Jay ih kok malah nyalahin sih"

"tobi ini keturunan murni mah, gimana nanti kalau anak dia jadi kucing garong mirip bapaknya coba?"

"tobi aja yang genit goda-godain kucing lewat"

"mamah! Tobi tidak serendah itu!"

Drama~~

Johnny nontonnya sampe ngantuk, dia udah mangku si tobi sambil elus-elus bulu nya yang lembut mirip kulit Jaehyun. Ah kan, Johnny jadi kangen belai kulit si dedek Jay walau baru sempet tangan sama kepala doang yang dibelai hehehe.

"tau ah, mamah terus yang di salahin. Siapa suruh kemaren malah pingsan?"

"et et et udah dek Jay, gak baik lho ngelawan mamah" Johnny yang liat Jaehyun udah mau mangap buat jawab lagi langsung gercep menghentikan aksi pertengkaran konyol ini.

"makanya nih udah 5 tahun gak bener kuliah ngurusin kucing mulu sih kerjaannya, mamah buang juga si tobi baru tau rasa..."

"...kemaren mamah ketemu sama Winwin sama Kun baru pindah ke sini, mereka udah ngangkat anak lucu banget tau gak sih? kapan kamu mau nikah kapan hah?..."

"...inget umur dong Jay kamu tuh udah tua tau ga? Kasian Johnny tuh..."

"...dibesarin dari kecil bukannya belajar yang bener..."

Ah sudahlah, ocehan emak-emak kalau lagi marah emang suka nyerempet kemana-mana, pake bawa-bawa masalah kuliah lagi, bikin kuping Jaehyun panas aja.

"...iya terus aja jangan dengerin kalau mamah ngomong Jay, awas ya mamah potong uang jajannya biar gak bisa lagi beliin si tobi wiskas. Enak aja si tobi makan wiskas harga cabe lagi mahal sayang uang..."

"...dari pada beli wiskas mending buat beli daging duitnya buat dimakan sama kamu Jay biar pinter..."

"...lagian juga produsen makanan kucing ada aja idenya bikin makanan kucing mahal siapa sih tuh ceo nya"

Tuh kan, orang gak bersalah aja di bawa-bawa.

"tante Jessi, ini John harus kerja dulu nih tante, maaf ya gak bisa lama-lama disini"

Jessica yang lagi ngoceh-ngoceh langsung sadar ada anak orang masih disini "oh iya John, hati-hati ya makasih lho udah ngerepotin, bilangin makasih juga ya ke Tiffany"

Johnny ngangguk aja terus pamit

"untung mamah kalau marah gak gitu"

.

.

.

"kamu tambah tambahin ya? kok tugasnya jadi banyak banget"

Jeno langsung pasang muka bete.

"tambahin apa nya sih Chan? Udah syukur aku mau nyalin tugas buat kamu"

"oh jadi gak ikhlas?"

"bukan gitu kali Chan, kamu tuh terimakasih kek ke aku. Udah syukur si Jaemin mau minjemin buku pr nya biar bisa aku salin buat kamu, kurang apa lagi sih aku tuh"

"dasar gila terimakasih"

FAK!

Pengen banget si Jeno ngacungin jari tengah buat sepupunya. Untung aja dia masih punya sopan santun hasil ajaran ibu Amber.

"ini lagi masa di pelajaran akuntansi ada suruh ngitung sih"

Loh kan emang ngitung?

" terus masa sejarah ada ngebahas Albert Einstein?"

YA MANA JENO TAUUUUUU...

Sekali lagi, Jeno pengen banget nonjokin mukanya si Haechan sampe puas kalau gak inget nanti muka kecewa ibunya yang tomboi itu bakalan kayak gimana.

Liat muka Jeno yang udah kaya angry bird, Haechan langsung ngakak. Nah kan, emang manusia kurang kerjaan

"hahahahahahahahaha lucuuu dehhhh muka mu itu lho Jen, yang kata satu sekolahan ganteng kaya Donghae, kalau marah mirip angry bird hahahahahahahaha"

Jeno makin cemberut, udah disuruh-suruh, disalahin, dihina, rezeki nomplok banget ya dia sodaraan sama spesies macam Haechan ini.

"jangan marah dong Jen, bercanda doang ah. Aku jenuh tau sendirian dirumah"

"ya gausah bikin aku bete juga kali"

"hiburan ihh wkwkwkwk"

Jeno gak jawab

"eh Jen, kamu tau gak?"

"gak"

"itu, si Renjun lho"

"hah? Renjun kenapa?" Jeno langsung semangat pas denger nama kecengannya.

"Renjun..."

"kenapa?"

"bisa nafas hahahahahahahahhaha"

FAK!

.

.

.

"Chenle..."

"eh Jisung?"

Chenle geser badannya, dengan sopan nyuruh Jisung masuk ke rumah kakaknya.

"mana? Katanya ada dedek baru?" kata Jisung waktu udah nyampe ruang tamu, dia tengak-tengok ke segala arah.

"ada kok, tapi lagi tidur. Bentar ya aku bikinin minum dulu"

Jisung ngangguk dan Chenle langsung pergi ke dapur.

Sambil nungguin Chenle yang belum balik, Jisung buka hpnya dan langsung melotot. Ya ampun. Ada 999+ line masuk dari kakak kurang kerjaan yang dari semaleman udah godain Jisung padahal dia nya aja gak kenal yang namanya Kak Jaemin dari kelas 11 ips 1 tuh yang mana.

 _Jutek ih.._

 _Dek.._

 _Hallow..._

 _Ini kak Jaemin 11 IPS 1 dek_

 _Jisung kan?_

 _Jisung anak bahasa ya? bahasa berapa?_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

Gitulah sebagian line yang masuk, nirfaedah banget. Apaan sih...

"kenapa Jisung?"

"ini nih Chenle, ada yang gangguin aku"

"ciyee Jisung ada yang naksir ya?"

Jisung gedikin bahu denger godaan temen smp nya "tapi aku gak kenal siapa si kakak yang gangguin aku"

"nanti juga kamu tau, semoga aja dia ganteng kaya kak Nana ya?"

"oh iya kamu masih suka pulang bareng kak Nana itu?"

Chenle ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum "iya tau, dia makin tinggi. Ah aku jadi nyesel dulu gak masuk sekolah yang sama kayak kamu aja"

"eh? Kak Nana satu sekolah sama aku?"

"iya, dia anak 11 ips 1"

"lho? Kakak yang godain aku juga anak 11 ips 1, bisa tolong tanyain kak Nana gak?"

"nanti deh aku tanyain, kak Nana kan deket sama banyak orang dia pasti tau siapa temen sekelasnya yang naksir sama kamu, tenang aja hehehe"

"eh kamu udah pacaran sama kak Nana?"

"huuussstt nanti kak Kun denger, jangan keras-keras Jisung"

Terus dua anak cecurut yang masih kecil tapi udah ngerti cinta itu lanjutin sesi curhat-curhatannya di kamar Chenle karena takut kedengeran kak Kun yang lagi bobo sama anak barunya di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"sekali pemeriksaan lagi ya, bulan depan kamu bisa kesini lagi buat hasil pastinya. Atau selama nunggu itu kamu bisa ke dokter lain biar makin kuatin hasilnya, inget jangan buru buru dan gampang panik"

Negatif.

Yes.

"iya dok, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa. Seneng bangetttt"

Aku juga seneng banget- inner Taeyong

"selamat ya Yuta, ternyata kamu negatif. Lain kali jangan gampang percaya sama satu dokter, tapi harus ada perbandingan sama dokter lain juga soalnya bisa aja salah diagnosis, lagian waktu itu belum sampe periksa darah"

"aku emang ceroboh dok hehehe soalnya emang panik waktu itu"

"aku ngerti kok"

"tapi dok, kok bisa ya gak nular gitu? Padahal mantan saya itu kan..."

"emang kalian gak pake pengaman?"

"awal-awal sama dia gak pake dok, tapi terus pakek waktu udah jalan 1 bulanan sampe yang terakhir sebelum kita putus"

"bisa jadi waktu kalian gak pake pengaman itu pacar kamu belum terinfeksi hiv"

"mantan, dok. Mantan"

"oh iya mantan hehehehe"

Mereka saling ketawa bareng,

Taeyong majuin mukanya,

"jadi? Sabtu ini kosong?" kata si dokter sambil pose senyum ganteng sejuta watt

Yuta yang dikasih pertanyaan gak nyambung sambil ditatep tampan itu langsung blushing.

"hmmmm"

.

Yuta belum jawab, pintu ruangan Taeyong udah ada yang dobrak.

"Yong... makan yuk, cacing pada konser nih... ayo ah kita..." Doyoung yang teriak-teriak dari balik pintu langsung mingkem pas liat pasien yang sering nempel sama si Taeyong juga ada disitu, mana lagi deket deketan gitu. Mau ngapain coba?

"Yong... buru Yong... cacing nya udah makanin usus nih aku udah..." Johnny juga kaget, kok jam makan siang gini si Taeyong masih betah berduaan sama pasien? Kayaknya Johnny ketinggalan berita.

"siang dokter" sapa Yuta sambil berdiri

"oh siang" bales Doyoung sama Johnny barengan

"saya permisi"

Kan, punya sahabat dua kerjaannya ngacauin perasaan bunga bunga aja

Sepeninggal Yuta, Taeyong langsung gebrak meja dan pergi ninggalin dua temen kepompongnya pada melongo

"kenapa?" tanya Johnny polos

"kayaknya kita ngerusak suasana pas Taeyong mau merealisasikan sebuah fantasi gilanya"

.

.

.

"ulangan hari ini, buku semuanya masukin tas kalau ada yang ketauan nyontek bakal bapak kurung di atap sekolah sampe taun ajaran baru"

Hening

"tempat duduk bapak acak biar kalian gak bisa kerja sama bareng temen sebangku"

Hening dengan backsound tetesan keringat yang jatuh ke lantai

"Baris satu..."

"...yang kedua"

"yang tengah, Mark sama Yeri"

ANJAY!

Mark paling gak suka kalau ulangan dan harus duduk sama anak perempuan, soalnya mereka kan berisik. Mark gak bisa konsentrasi.

"ayo cepet diatur tempat duduknya"

Pengen mengumpat, tapi takut ke dengeran sama Pak Ten, guru bahasa inggrisnya yang unyu tapi kelakuan kaya bison berbisa.

"hai Mark"

Selamat datang Mark, gak lama lagi kamu akan...

Menjadi korban polusi suara, plis Yeri ini makhluk bernama perempuan yang paling hebring satu sekolahan. Mana ini ulangan bahasa inggris lagi, dari kepala sekolah sampe ibu kantin juga tau kalau Yeri paling payah sama satu pelajaran ini, pasti ujung-ujungnya Mark bakal di gangguin buat minta contekan.

"Mark, ini si Kevin atau Emily sih yang ngundang?"

Tuh kan, padahal Mark baru aja beres ngisiin nama di ljknya, si Yeri udah nanya aja, dia baca soal aja belum.

"Mark, jadi tuh si Emily atau Sara yang nikah?"

"bentar Yeri, aku belum baca soal"

"Mark,"

"itu Kevin"

"ihh bukan, yang nomer 8"

"belum nyampe situ, Yeri"

"ini lho yang how old are you apa how do you do jawabnya?"

"yang option a pokoknya"

"Mark, Mark, kalau yang ini nih sebenernya aku ngerti sih tapi kan mastiin aja jadi nama anjingnya si Andy siapa? Robbin?"

Hah? Nama anjing? Yang mana sih?

"yang mana Yeri?"

"essay nomer 3"

"buddy itu temen Yeri bukan anjing"

"eh kamu mau bohongin aku ya, aku pernah nonton film pake bahasa inggris ada buddy buddy nya pemeran utamanya anjing"

"MARK, YERI, KELUAR!"

Kan,

.

.

.

"jangan bilangin mamah ya kak"

Waktu Johnny jemput Mark yang gak biasanya pulang telat banget, dia mergokin adiknya lagi gosok kamar mandi cowok yang bau naudzubillah dan pas buat tempat jin buang anak.

"kenapa bisa dihukum gitu sih Mark?"

"gara-gara Yeri kak, dia minta contekan pas ulangan"

"terus kenapa dikasih?"

"kan gaenak kak, Yeri perempuan, kan kasian nanti kalau dia remed"

Mark ini baik lho, hatinya lembut banget lagi. Beda sama Johnny yang lebih dominan mesum dan jiwa perayu ulung wkwkwk.

"kan jadi kamu juga remed"

"gak papa kak, banyak kok yang di remed"

Johnny Cuma elus rambut Mark, duuuhhh sayang banget deh sama adiknya ini.

.

.

.

 _Chenle sayang, kakak ada di depan ya_

Mata Chenle langsung bling bling pas baca line yang masuk dari kak Nana.

"eh, mau kemana malem malem gini?"

"keluar sebentaaaarrr aja kak ya?"

Kun mikir, kalau dia izinin Chenle keluar malem-malem gini, dia bisa di cincang abis sama suaminya yang agak loading tapi sayang banget sama adiknya itu. Tapi kalau gak diizinin kasian juga, lagian kan Chenle udah gede.

"kemana?"

"sama kak Nana doang kok"

"jangan jauh-jauh tapi ya"

Kun tau kalau kak Nana itu rumahnya Cuma ngelewatin 3 rumah dari sini, jadi dia izinin Chenle.

"aku sayang kakak"

Chenle langsung lari keluar dan liat kak Nana nya lagi senyum manis sambil lambai-lambai dari depan gerbang.

"boleh keluar sama kak Winwin?"

Chenle geleng "kak Winwin belum pulang, tadi aku udah izin kak Kun"

"yuk ah, kita ke taman"

"kata kak Kun gak boleh jauh-jauh"

"yaudah kita duduk di depan rumah kakak aja yuk?"

Ngeliat anggukan Chenle, kak Nana langsung gandeng tangan Chenle posesif.

"kak, aku mau tanya dong"

"tanya apa?"

"kakak 11 ips 1 kan?"

Kak Nana ngangguk

"tadi siang temen aku cerita, dia di taksir temen sekelas kakak"

"wah iya? Anak sekolah kakak? Siapa namanya?"

"Jisung"

Mampus

.

.

.

Jeno itu anak nya nurut dan baik, walaupun lebih cenderung mudah dimanfaatin, pokoknya dia anak yang baik.

Jeno juga ganteng dan anteng anaknya, gak banyak tingkah.

Ini yang di syukurin sama ayah Sungmin, walaupun dia gagal dapet isrti yang manis manjda kayak temen-temennya, tapi Sungmin masih bersyukur dia dikasih anak model Jeno.

Waktu Jeno lahir dan mukanya mirip Amber, Sungmin langsung stres ngira anaknya bakal tomboi setengah mati juga, tapi untung Jeno cowok jadi gak usah tomboi.

Ngeliat Jeno lagi ngerjain pr sambil pasang tampang kalem gini Sungmin jadi adem liatnya. Dia sampe lupa istrinya masih asyik hangout sama sohibnya yang namanya Henry itu sampe lupa waktu.

"ayah?"

"udah makan nak?"

Jeno ngangguk, emang tadi pulang dari rumah Haechan dia mampir makan dulu, soalnya emang udah ketauan kalau ibu sama ayahnya pasti gak ada dirumah.

"ayah baru pulang kerja?"

Sungmin ngangguk aja terus duduk deket anaknya.

Mereka ini keluarga istimewa, kalau ayahnya agak cute muka kelinci gitu, ibu dalam keluarga ini mirip preman pasar penampilannya, tapi beliau lembut kok kalau sama Jeno, ya namanya ibu mana ada yang jahat sama anaknya iya kan?

"tidur gih udah malem gini"

Jeno ngangguk terus tutup bukunya. Tuh kan, nurut banget.

.

.

.

"masih pegel?"

"iya nih kak, liat telapak tangan aku merah semua"

"sini kakak pijitin"

Indah ya kalau kakak-adik kayak gini, gak berantem mulu kerjaannya.

Johnny emang udah curiga sih kalau tangan adiknya bakalan kaya gini, orang tadi sore dia nyikatin toilet pake sikat tak layak pakai, udah ompong semua gitu rambut sikatnya.

"aw kak sakit"

"pelan pelan kok ini, laki-laki jangan cengeng"

"kak, kakak pacaran sama kak Jaehyun?"

"huh? Kata siapa?"

"ngira aja kak, abis kalian deket banget"

"hehehehe kalau iya gak papa ya? mau kan punya kakak ipar model dek Jay?"

"asal gak ngejar-ngejar aku lagi!"

"idih pede, dia aja udah lupa kali siapa itu Mark Lee hahahahahaha"

Baru baik, udah mulai cari gara-gara lagi aja nih si Johnny

"enak aja, dikira kakak doang apa yang ganteng?"

"emang, anak mamah yang ganteng kakak doang, kamu kan manis"

"kakak nih ya!"

"eit, gak boleh pukul kepala yang lebih tua sayang, gak sopan"

Mark pout sambil turunin tangannya yang udah terkepal penuh emosi waktu denger teguran papahnya, dia emang paling takut sama sang papah, padahal serem sebelah mana nya papah Eunhyuk juga gak tau, lawak plus mesum gitu kok.

"kakak nih pah"

"tuh kan, anak ganteng mah gak suka ngadu"

"iya terus aja ledek adeknya, awas aja kalau nikah sama kak Jaehyun pesta pernikahannya aku bom"

"aw takuuutttt hahahahahahhaha"

Eunhyuk sih Cuma senyum aja liatin kedua anaknya yang masih lempar ejekan.

Gak kerasa Johnny tahun ini udah 25 dan Mark juga udah 17. Perasaan Eunhyuk baru kemaren menyumbang benih ke istrinya, eh benih nya udah pada segede tiang bendera aja sekarang. Duh, jadi pengen menyumbangkan benih lagi nih, istrinya mana ya.

.

.

.

"gaswat gaswat!"

"apa?"

Tadi pagi Jeno di cecer sms sama si Jaemin di suruh ke kelas sipelaku secepatnya pagi ini. Jeno sih udah biasa Jaemin lebay gini, palingan mau minta tolong atau curhat.

"Chenle sama Jisung temenan!"

"terus?"

Jeno malah santai duduk di bangku sebelah Jaemin.

"Jen, jadi temen jangan nyebelin deh... kan aku udah lagi masa pdkt sama Jisung, aku juga udah jadian sama Chenle"

"hah?"

"sekali lagi kamu jawab satu kata, aku umumin kamu suka Renjun pake toa di ruang kepala sekolah"

"serius kamu?"

Jaemin udah melotot

"eh itu dua kata" sebelum Jeno nyela omongan dia. Bener juga sih.

"gimana dong nih? Abis aku kalau ketauan, Chenle itu unyu keliatannya doang, kalau lagi marah tetep aja kaya musuh ultraman"

"HAH? APA? ULTRAMILK?"

Kampret, siapa sih yang berani gangguin moment curhat JeJae dikelas Jaemin,

Eh...

"HAECHAAANNNN!" teriak sekelas

Akhirnya, ketua team hore kelas mereka sembuh juga, walau masih ada bintik-bintik prasasti bekas cacar airnya.

"bagus, sekarang toa nya udah dateng"

Haechan yang kaya artis nyasar langsung di kerubutin sekelas, nanya ini nanya itu, sebagian besar seneng kalau Haechan udah balik sekolah lagi, kelas sepi tanpa Haechan katanya.

"penyebab polusi suara nomer satu di dunia"

"bikin dia diem itu lebih susah dari pada menemukan solusi perdamaian perang antar galaksi"

Jaemin sama Jeno malah beralih ngomongin Haechan.

"Haechan!"

Teriak seseorang dari luar kelas, dan orang-orang yang ngerubutin yang dipanggil langsung menyingkir ngasih celah buat si pemanggil.

"fans nomer satunya dateng" –Jaemin

"bentar lagi film india nih, kuch kuch hota hai" –Jeno

"MARK SAYANG..." Haechan langsung lari meluk Mark dan ada backsound 'ooooohhhh' dari temen mereka yang lain.

"boni coriyaaa boni kanjana" –Jaemin

Jeno ngelirik temennya, "salah, kalhonaho"

Jaemin balik ngelirik Jeno "tumhiho harusnya"

Anjir, mereka india lopers ya hahahaha

.

.

.

Mampus, itu kan Winwin.

Jaehyun langsung tarik-tarik tangan Johnny yang lagi asyik makan sarapannya.

"kenapa dek Jay?"

Duh, ngapain sih Winwin ada di rumah sakit pagi-pagi?

"eh!"

Tuh kan, Jaehyun dikenali.

Winwin langsung jalan ke arah Jaehyun sama Johnny yang lagi sarapan bareng di taman rumah sakit

"Jaehyun? Ngapain? Sekarang jadi pasien leukimia?"

ANJIR

"maaf saya alzaimer, anda siapa?"

PLAK! Winwin naplok kepala Jaehyun keras banget

"gausah ekting deh hahahahaha... kangen gak sama temen nih udah lama gak ketemu"

"eh berani-beraninya kamu mukul kepala dia" Johnny gak terimalah dek Jay nya dipukul gitu

"widih? Laku juga ternyata? Selamat Jaehyun, untung yang suka sama kamu bukan bapak guru olahraga kita dulu ya hahahahaha"

Jaehyun senyum kecut.

"ngapain sih disini? Kenapa gak di China aja selamanya?"

"temen dateng bukannya disambut, dikasih pelukan gitu, di traktir makan kek, malah di usir lagi"

Najis tralala trilili dia meluk Winwin.

"oh aku ngapain disini? Abis imunisasi tuh anak aku hahahaha"

Tuh kan gak berubah,

Masih tetep tukang pamer.

"oh jadi sekarang bisa ngelahirin?" Jaehyun gak mau kalah dong

"ah... jangan pura-pura lupa dong Jaehyun sayang, kan dari dulu juga aku diatas"

FAK!

Jadi, dulu Winwin sama Jaehyun itu temen deket, sahabat karib dari sd sampai smp. Jaehyun yang dulu culun culun dan Winwin yang penampilannya udah kaya model iklan itu pernah pacaran waktu sma selama 1 bulan doang. Iya 1 bulan doang.

Putusnya konyol lagi, Jaehyun diputusin Winwin Cuma gara-gara dia jadi lebih tinggi, lebih bohay dan mukanya lebih menly waktu sma. Kan bukan salah Jaehyun ya?

Abis putus, persahabatan mereka hancur dan si Winwin ini langsung pacaran lagi sama kakak kelas mereka yang orang China. Kabarnya sih sampe nikah. Gak tau juga ah, Jaehyun mah anaknya santai kalau masalah mantan.

"oh"

.

"baba?"

Ternyata bener, si Winwin sampe nikah sama kakak kelas China mereka waktu sma.

"eh? Jay?"

"kak Kun hehehe"

Kun lagi tuntun anak sekitar umur satu tahunan, lucu banget mukanya.

Johnny yang dari tadi jadi penonton aja langsung terpesona sama anaknya Winwin dan Kun.

"ayuk sayang, pulang aja gak enak gangguin Jaehyun lagi pacaran hahahaha"

"eh, pamit dulu ya Jaehyun"

"iya kak"

Jaehyun duduk lagi, tarik nafas, buang, tarik, buang,

"kakak mau punya satu yang kayak gitu"

"maksudnya?" Jaehyun gak konek si Johnny ngomong apa. Johnny mau si Winwin?

"itu lho dek, anaknya. Lucu banget ya"

.

.

.

Pak Hansol lagi nonton siaran ulang bola tadi malem waktu ada yang naruh es teh di atas mejanya.

"hn"

Bukannya terimakasih, dia Cuma 'hn' aja.

"minum"

"iya"

"sekarang!"

"bentar"

"Mas ih!"

"belum haus dek Ten"

Siapa sangka bapak Ten, guru bahasa inggris muda yang nyentrik itu bisa perhatian juga ke satpam sekolah yang ganteng dan tinggi?

"jadi kapan mau kerumah? Udah ditanyain terus sama papih sama mamih"

"hn"

"Mas!"

"ya nanti aja dek, jangan buru-buru lah"

"gak bisa dong mas, nanti aku jadi dijodohin kan gak mau ih"

Hansol matiin tv nya. Dia yang emang gak pedulian, tapi kalau sama dek Ten ini beda lah, meraka kan pacaran udah 3 tahun.

"emang bener sanggup punya suami kaya mas?"

"ngomong apa sih mas ini, ya sanggup lah mas"

"gak malu?"

"itu terus yang ditanyain, kan aku udah bilang gak liat profesi, dari pada aku sama bos batu bara tapi aku gak cinta kan mending sama mas Hansol kemana-mana"

Setiap orang emang punya sisi baik sama sisi buruk sih, contoh nya Ten ini. Bikin Hansol makin cinta aja kalau udah denger orang se jutek dan senyebelin Ten ngomong gitu buat dia.

"iya sayang, nanti kita nikah kok" dia elus kepala dek Ten, Hansol ini berani skinship Cuma kalau sekitaran pos satpam lagi sepi aja. Kayak gini nih, pas jam pelajaran baru deh Ten bisa rasain belaian mas Hansolnya.

"gak ngajar?"

"engga mas, kosong. Pengen disini dulu sama mas hehehehe"

Duh senyumnyaaa...

Dek Ten, mas Hansol aku padamuuu...

.

.

.

TBC

Udah ada berapa pair nih? HyuckMark, JohnJae, TaeYu, IlYoung, NoRen, WinKun, HanTen, JaeLeSung/?

Lelah Jegun lelah wkwkwkwk bohong, Jegun sukaaa kok. Eh apa ceritanya makin gak seru ya?

Jegun punya niat buat chapter depan sampe seterusnya fokus sama satu pair gitu, berarti 8 chapter lagi kira-kira, gimana? Soalnya dicampur aduk gini bikin gak fokus ya hehehehehe...

Kenapa Jegun cepet ngerjain chapter 3? KARENA JEGUN DAPET SEMANGAT DARI REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA READERS-NIM...

Makasih banyak yaaaa... i love kalian pokoknya.

Ada pesan-pesan buat reviewers sedikit :

seiyuuka : gemesin ya, kayak aku tau hehehehe... iya ini Jisung sama Chenle nya nanti di poligami kok tenang hehehehe

daunlontar : hayoloh kak, jangan-jangan beneran kita satu kampus?! Hahahaha engga kak beda sumpah. Kakak punya kucing? Awas hamil juga kak kaya si tobi wkwkwk. Taeyong mah gercep emang. Seblak tulang ceker enak kak, yuk beli wkwkwk.

Shoren Razarphael : Why Shoren, Why? Hehehehe

soniaverbiani : udah tuh dedek duanya nanti kakak poligamiin wkwkwk

Autumnbabyy : hayoo hiv gak ya hiv gak ya? hmmmm kita liat nanti ah hihihi /ketawa jahat/ aku seneng kamu suka sama karakter yang aku bikin huhuhu terharu :') iya ini update sayang, demi kamu hehehe.

Young180100 : Iya, maafkan ya Jaemin yang jadi kardus kan jarang jadi aku bikin dia ngardus sekali-kali, biar ada variasi karakter Jaemin di fanfiction ehehehe. Haechan seme nih, entah kenapa aku lebih ugh/? kalau Haechan jadi seme semoga gak kecewa ya

: wah seneng deh aku bisa bikin kamu ngakak pake cerita aku, iya nih keturunannya udah jelas mesyum wkwkwk. Jangan ragukan Doyoung kawan, dia unyu unyu perkasa kalau lagi ngamuk hehehehe. Btw, Jeno anaknya siapa udah kejawab ya sayang. Maaf kalau kecewa sama cast ortu Jenonya :')

ChiminChim : emang Haechan gesrek tapi ganteng disini hehehe. Adek Jay sama kakak John mah mainnya cepet aja biasa wkwkwk dokter nya Yuta yang dulu salah diagnosa gak ya? hmmmmm... kita liat nanti hehehehehe

hopekies : mereka pasangan paling modus sejagad raya emang :') Jegun bisa apa

pminyeol : wkwkwkwk 100 untukmu, aku emang gesrek ga papa ayo kita gesrek bersama awas ah jungkir balik gitu nanti sakit punggungnya Jegun gak bisa bantu pijitin. Ini update ya sayang, semoga puas sama ceritanya yang makin absurd.

MyNameX : ini dedek yang penname nya suka ganti ganti itu kan? Kangennnn jugaaa... iya nih belum sempet mampir rumah dek, di kosan signalnya jelek banget buat buka line. Nanti aku mampir kok kangen banget sama kalian semua. Ini TaeYu lho... TaeYu... kibar banner sama-sama yuk wkwkwkwk. Aku juga selabil Jaehyun kok, kemaren aku suka Ten, besoknya suka Johnny, terus minggu depan suka Chenle kan aku juga labil wkwkwk. Iya nih Jaemin udah mau poligami sabar ya sabar peluk dulu ah sini {}

Iceu Doger : iya kak, aku emang pecinta crackpair kelas berat hehehehe senengnya kakak bisa menikmati huhu aku terhura :') emang dasar Taeil nya aja tuh kak pengen cari gara-gara terus sama Doyoung, muka imut juga ya hehehe. Emang labih Jay kaya aku.

zizi'd exo : benar tidak ya? benar tidak ya? hihihi ditunggu kelanjutannya ya nanti pasti ketauan Yuta bener hiv atau engga {}

panjang ya? oke, akhir kata.. review lagi?

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan

Makasih semuanyaaaa...

LEEJEGUN


	4. Chapter 4

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

Karena aku cinta Jeno, jadi chapter ini Jeno sama Renjun dulu ya fokusnya. Gak papa ya? gak papa? wkwkwkwk

.

.

.

 _Jam 4 sore udah ada di halte bus ya!_

 _Jangan jam 4 baru bangun_

 _Jangan jam 4 baru mandi_

 _Jangan jam 4 baru niat_

 _Jangan jam 4 baru lahir!_

Jeno merengut di bangkunya, itu semua sms dari kontak yang ia namai 'anaknya om Henry'. Kenapa sih dia harus dikasih tugas mulia dari sang ibu buat ngejemput si anak nya om Henry ini. Belum kenal aja udah cerewet minta ampun, gimana nanti kalau ketemu coba? Kayaknya gak bakalan beda jauh sama si Haechan nih kelakuannya.

Gak cukup apa Jeno diperbabu sama si Haechan? Ini ibu nya malah mau ngenalin dia sama calon majikan baru lagi.

Sekarang Jeno lagi ada di perpustakaan. Bukan belajar sih, motif sebenarnya dia duduk nyender dengan mesra bersama dinding perpus itu buat ngintipin cemcemannya yang lagi anteng baca buku di bangku ujung sana.

Dia liat sesekali si Renjun ngetik-ngetik asyik di hpnya, terus senyum. Apa Renjun smsan sama pacarnya ya? duh kan, Jeno jadi takut Renjunnya udah ada yang memiliki.

Bener sih kata Jaemin sama Haechan, Jeno ini terlalu lembek, terlalu malu-malu biawak lah kalau soal ngedeketin Renjun.

Tapi Jeno kan minder dan gak tau harus memulai langkah dari mana. Jeno emang ganteng sih, tapi gak populer kayak Renjun. Jeno banyak yang suka juga sih, tapi dia gak punya sebuah fansclub resmi kayak Renjun. Intinya, Jeno ngerasa dia gak sebanding sama si gingsul dari kelas ips itu.

.

.

.

"lho kok belum siap-siap sih?"

Jeno liatin ibunya yang rebel abis lagi neguk sebotol aqua dengan machonya.

"ibu, anaknya om Henry suruh langsung kesini aja lah, kaki Jeno lagi sakit nih" alasan, padahal kaki dia gak kesandung apa-apa, Jeno Cuma males aja jemput si _anaknya om Henry_ itu di halte depan.

"ya gak bisa gitu dong, dia kan gak tau daerah sini, dia gak tau rumah kita dimana, nanti nyasar tuh anak orang"

Anaknya om Henry yang masih anonim itu sebenernya mau nginep di rumah Jeno buat seminggu, gak tau juga kenapa dia nginep disini, bikin Jeno bete aja tau gak.

"ayah aja yang Jemput ya?" ayah Sungmin yang denger pertikaian kecil antara anak dan istrinya langsung nimbrung

"eh gak bisa gitu dong, udah Jeno aja ayah di rumah masak nanti buat makan malam"

Kenapa malah ayahnya yang masak?

Ya kalian tau lah... ibu Amber sekalinya masuk dapur langsung ambyar semua berubah jadi medan perang.

"udah Jeno, dengerin kata ibu ya" nasihat bijak sang ayah,

"yaudah Jeno jemput" Jeno mah emang kodratnya jadi anak nurut sih, jadi mau ngelawan juga setengah-setengah banget

"yaudah sana ganti baju, masa kamu mau ke depan pake bokser doang mau pamer sama anak tetangga hah?" kata ibu nya sambil lempar botol aqua kosong ke arah Jeno, bringas emang.

OH IYA

Jeno yang udah mau keluar langsung balik lagi ngibrit masuk ke dalem kamernya.

"anak mu tuh tukang pamer banget mentang-mentang pahanya mulus" Sungmin liatin Amber agak keki

"kan kamu juga mulus kok sayang hehehehe... bikin adek buat Jeno yuk"

Se macho-machonya ibu Amber, dia tetep cewek kan, ada lah manjah manjahnya sedikit.

"ayok hehehehe"

Dan seunyu-unyunya ayah Sungmin, dia tetap pendonor yang manjur. Buktinya Jeno lahir.

.

.

.

"eh mau kemana?"

DEG, suara Haechan. Anjir.

Jeno balik badan dan liat Haechan lagi jalan sama Renjun.

Sekali lagi, RENJUN.

RENJUN.

"eh.. Chan.. hehe. Kamu.. hmm..."

PLAK!

Haechan mukul punggung Jeno dengan tidak manusiawi,

"kok jadi gagap sih hah? Hahahah mau nginep nih sepi dirumah kak Taeyong gak akan pulang malam ini. Katanya, Renjun juga mau nginep ke rumahmu Jen? Gak nyangka ya anak jaman sekarang pergaulan bebas banget njir, padahal sah aja belum hahahahahaha"

Apah? Renjun mau apa?

Jeno loading.

"gimana sih, dibilangin jam 4 udah di halte, kamu tuh ya tau gak apa tadi di halte ada orang gila godain aku terus banyak om om kalau aku di culik gimana hah? Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab"

Hah? Jam 4?

"kaki aku pegel nih tau gak sih nungguin kamu di halte sampe jam 4 lebih gak nongol-ngongol untung aja ada Haechan, eh kalian sodaraan ya?" Renjun sampe lupa nanya sama si Haechan

"iya kita sodaraan, gatau sih dapet barokah dari mana bisa sodaraan sama si Jeno itu hahahahaha"

"ih aku sih gak mau sodaraan sama lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Mana tadi siang sms aku gak di bales tau"

"ah masa? Ck ck ck Jeno mah emang gitu, Jun. Yuk ah dikit lagi kok rumahnya si Jeno itu di depan.."

"oh iya, aku juga udah pegel banget nih Chan liat deh kaki aku sampe kurus"

Terus si Haechan sama Renjun malah gibahin Jeno sambil jalan ninggalin Jeno yang masih betah ngeloading.

Jam 4?

Di halte?

Gak bertanggung jawab?

RENJUN ANAKNYA OM HENRY?

WHAT THE NERAKA!

.

.

.

Rumah Jeno bener-bener jadi disneyland dadakan, dan Jeno yang jadi badut mikey mouse nya.

Abis makan malam ber-5 sama Renjun dan Haechan, tiba-tiba berdatangan tamu tak diundang lainnya yang di ajak nginep juga sama yang tidak berkewenangan apapun atas rumah ini, si Haechan.

Mana ayah sama ibunya iya-iya aja lagi, terus mereka malah bilang bakalan nginep di hotel malem ini.

"kamu gak seneng aku ada disini?"

Eh? Si sipit ganteng itu liatin Renjun yang duduk sebelah dia yang abis di nistain sama sepupu dan satu orang lagi yang ngakunya temen Jeno tapi hobi menghina dia.

Gila kali Jeno gak suka kalau Renjun ada disini, secara gitu bawa Renjun ke rumah dan di kenalin sama kedua orang tuanya itu kan pencapaian hidup Jeno. Gak nyangka, sang pujaan hati malah dateng sendiri.

"bukan gitu, maafin aku ya" Cuma itu yang bisa Jeno katakan, silahkan hina dia cemen teman-teman.

"terus kenapa kamu diem aja dari tadi? Biasanya juga kalau disekolah sama Jaemin, Haechan sama kak Mark kamu gak sediem ini"

Jeno copot kaca mata aneh yang dia pake atas paksaan Haechan tadi. Sebernya Jeno mau aja jawab karena dia terlalu degdegan ada Renjun, tapi karena dia malu-malu jadi mana berani dia bilang gitu

"aku Cuma lagi agak sakit kaki"

.

"anjir, rasanya tuh pengen aku pentokin kepala mereka berdua terus tahan belakang kepalanya paksa mereka lumat-lumatan! Gemes liatnya ih!"

"sayang, gak boleh gitu ih"

"aww... Chan, sakit Chan!" Jaemin menjerit tertahan, gila si Haechan bilang gemes sambil jambak rambut dia, sakit banget lagi. Pedes gini kulit kepalanya.

.

Jeno denger sih bisik-bisik tetangga dari 3 orang yang emang duduk gak jauh dari dia dan sang pujaan tapi dia lebih milih gak nanggepin.

"bohong"

Dia Cuma mau fokus sama Renjun seorang

"aku gak bohong kok Renjun, beneran"

"kenapa kaki kamu sakit?" duh, Jeno boleh terbang ga? Selama 1 tahun dia naksir sama ni anak, baru kali ini Renjun perhatian sama dia. Eh itu bisa disebut perhatian kan? Plis bilang aja iya.

"soalnya aku kepentok pintu"

"makanya hati-hati dong kalau jalan, sini aku liat"

Anaknya om Henry gak cerewet kok. Jeno tarik lagi semua maki-mati dalam hati dia buat anaknya om Henry.

"gak bengkak tapi" kata Renjun sambil elus elus kaki kanan Jeno

"iya emang gak papa kok, Cuma kepentok doang kan"

Terus mereka berdua diem.

.

"ngapain malah pada diem sih ah, lagi lomba pantomim apa ya? gemes banget aku ya lorrrddddd!"

"Haechan, sakit Chan. Kak Mark, toloooonggggg"

.

"Renjun,"

"iya?"

"itu..."

"kenapa Jeno?"

"resleting celana kamu kebawah, kamu pake celana dalem warna pink sih? Suka pink ya?"

PLAK!

.

"mampus, kaya gak ada topik bahasan lain aja sih, harus dikasih les privat dulu apa ya ihhhh awas tuh anak!"

"kak Mark, rambut aku rontok..."

"Haechan lepasin Jaeminnya kasian lho..."

'

.

.

"cium sebelah sini?"

Haechan ngangguk-ngangguk semangat pas pacarnya yang putih kiyowo nunjuk bibir tipisnya.

"tapi aku gak bisa"

"gak papa nanti aku ajarin. Emang sayangku ini gak pernah liat orang ciuman ya?" kata Haechan sambil deketin mukanya ke muka Mark yang bobo sebelah dia.

"belum pernah sih, emang ada orang ciuman diliatin?"

"kan kalau di film biru ada sayang..."

"ihh Haehcan suka liat film biru? Gak boleh tau, nanti sel otaknya pada mati kalau masih dibawah umur dan liat kayak gitu"

"kan makanya nilai dia bagus semua kak, warna-warni... adawwwww!" Jaemin langsung ngeguling jatoh dari ranjang yang mereka tempatin bertiga gara-gara tendangan maut temen sekelasnya.

"kenapa sih gak tidur sama Jeno sama Renjun aja, siapa tau mereka bermaksiat kalau berduaan doang" usir Haechan, dia langsung memboikot bagian Jaemin sambil guling-guling gak jelas. Maksudnya biar si Jaemin gak dapet tempat.

"eh bro, yang aku khawatirin bermaksiat mah kalian tau gak. Jeno gak akan berani macem-macem sama Renjun. Coba bercermin, kamu masih ada aku aja berani minta cium iuhhh"

.

.

.

"kamu diatas aku dibawah gak papa kok"

"nah bagus, jadi cowok emang harus gentle"

Jeno ngerutin dahinya, kan Renjun juga cowok, iya gak sih?

"yaudah tidur tuh di karpet"

Liatin karpet doraemon yang dia pijak, kayaknya kasar banget deh, Jeno mana bisa tidur di atas ginian "aku tidur diruang tamu aja deh"

"eh jangan dong..."

"...disini aja, aku takut tidur sendirian"

Dan beginilah jadinya, dikamer Jeno ada 3 buah guling yang masing-masing dipakein baju bermotif doraemon warna-warni. 3 bantal itu ditumpuk di tengah-tengah buat membagi daerah kekuasaan antara Jeno sama Renjun.

"yang tidurnya ngelanggar batas wilayah, besok bakalan di hukum"

"oke"

"kamu hadap sana, aku hadap sini, jadi Cuma punggung kita yang bisa ketemu"

"oke"

"kalau aku mau ke kamer mandi, aku bangunin kamu dan kamu harus bangun"

Jeno ngangguk karena udah males bilang 'oke'

"gak boleh ngorok"

"aku gak ngorok jadi kamu tenang aja, udah sekarang tidur ya"

Renjun tidur munggungin Jeno.

Jeno tidur munggungin Renjun.

Dan Jaemin sama Haechan lagi ngintipin dari ventilasi atas pintu kamer Jeno sambil naik kursi makan.

"tuh kan, Jeno mah anak alim" kata Jaemin

"bukan anak alim, anak cemen" hina Haechan.

.

.

.

"Jeno, Jeno... ihhh Jeno!"

Yang di bangunin langsung melek. Terus duduk ke kepala tempat tidur "kenapa Renjun?"

"aku mau pipis"

Mereka berdua keluar kamer.

"ADAW"

Lho? Jeno heran kok ada dua kursi makan sih didepan pintu kamernya. Masa mereka bisa jalan sendiri sampe sini?

" Jeno kenapa? Eh? Kok ada kursi?"

"mungkin jailnya Jaemin sama Haechan kali"

Renjun Cuma o aja terus mereka lanjut jalan ke kamer mandi.

.

"iya tapi jangan digigit dong sayang ih"

"kalau difilm kayak gitu tau"

"tapi kan kita gak lagi di film ih"

.

Dua anak adam itu denger sayup-sayup suara Haechan sama Mark dari arah ruang tengah yang lampunya nyala, padahal sebelum tidur tadi Jeno inget banget kalau dia udah matiin semua lampu rumah kecuali yang didapur.

"eh kita intipin mereka yuk?"

Bener kan? Renjun gak beda jauh sama Haechan, untung Jeno sayang.

.

"tuh kan liat aku berdarah ih" Mark ngelap bibir lecetnya pake tissu yang ada di meja

"ya maaf sayang, kan aku gak tau kalau gigi aku tajem"

"aku gak mau lagi ah ciuman sama kamu, sakit"

"yah..."

.

"ohmaigad mereka abis ciuman, Jen" bisik-bisik Renjun, sekarang mereka berdua lagi jongkok di deket sofa yang jadi tempat duduk pasangan mesum itu.

.

"ya jangan gitu dong sayanggg... abisnya bibir kamu tuh tipis-tipis ngegemesin tau gak sih, bikin aku khilaf"

Mark manyun

"ternyata kamu sama aja mesumnya kayak kak Johnny"

.

"ciuman gimana sih? Duh jadi penasaran" komen Renjun selanjutnya. Jeno sih masih anteng liatin sepupunya itu sambil sesekali lirik bibir Renjun.

.

"kamu pernah di cium kak Johnny?"

"ya pernah lah dia kan kakak aku"

"dibibir?" dari suaranya sih Haechan kaya panik gitu.

"lupa. Terakhir kan waktu aku sd"

"oh"

.

"Jeno pernah ciuman?"

"hah?"

.

"lagi dong sayaaaaangggg"

"tapi jangan gigit, janji?"

.

Belum apa-apa bibir Mark sama Haechan udah bersatu lagi kayak bhineka tunggal ika. Jeno yang liat langsung melotot.

"Jeno..."

"kenapa Renjun?" dia liatin cemcemannya lagi gigit-gigitin bibir lumattable nya.

"...ciuman yuk"

BUNUH JENO SEKARANG!

Terus tangan Jeno langsung ditarik ke dapur sama Renjun.

"tapi aku pipis dulu, bentar ya"

Selama nungguin Renjun didepan pintu kamer mandu, jakun Jeno naik turun. Mata dia gak fokus.

Tadi Renjun ngajakin ciuman kaya ngajakin main uler tangga.

Jeno tau kalau cemcemannya itu pasti Cuma penasaran doang dan pengen tau gimana itu ciuman.

Gak peka banget sih kalau Jeno tuh bisa aja baper gara-gara ini.

"yuk ke kamer"

.

.

.

Jeno sama Renjun duduk hadap-hadapan.

Bantal guling doraemon yang sebelumnya jadi benteng udah dilempar jauh sama Renjun.

"Jeno?..."

"...ayuk?"

5 menit

"Jeno?"

10 menit

"hei..."

15 menit

"dasar lola!"

"hah? Apah?"

"ayok ciuman itu loh kaya Haechan sama kak Mark"

Kok Renjun kedengerannya kayak yang kebelet banget ya?

"Renjun, aku tau kok kalau kamu Cuma penasaran doang. Tapi aku gak bisa. Ciuman pertama harusnya Cuma buat orang yang kamu suka dan suka sama kamu aja"

Kasih Jeno hadiah sekarang. Itu adalah kalimat pertama paling panjang selama dia ngobrol sama Renjun. Ya, pertama kali ngobrolnya juga baru tadi sore .

"kamu gak suka aku?"

Jeno kedip-kedip. Gak nyangka aja si Renjun malah ngejawab kayak gitu.

"padahal kata Jisung kamu suka perhatiin aku kalau dikantin, terus kata Haechan juga kamu suka sama aku, Jaemin juga suka godain kamu sama aku. Kirain kamu... suka aku" pas terakhir-terakhir suara Renjun kedengeran lebih kecil. Jeno sih gak mau ngambil kesimpulan dulu, tapi kok Renjun kayak yang agak kecewa ya?

"kamu beneran gak suka sama aku ya?"

Maksudnya Renjun ini apa sih.

"yaudah aku tidur aja deh, malem Jeno..."

Jeno ini pinter sih kalau di sekolah, jadi kebanggaan bapak Cho Kyuhyun, guru matematika paling killer sepanjang sejarah kehidupan. Dia juga suka di bangga-banggain sama pak Ten, guru bahasa inggris muda yang galaknya lebih dari cacing albino raksasa. Tapi kalau soal cinta-cintaan, Jeno ini oon lho, jangan salah.

Ini aja Jeno masih loading kok kenapa Renjun malah jadi kayak gini? Oke, selain oon, Jeno juga ternyata gak peka.

"Renjun, kenapa kamu marah?"

Sekarang Jeno liat punggung Renjun geser-geser terus berbalik. "aku gak marah kok"

"kalau kamu gak marah kenapa kamu jadi mau tidur?"

"kan kamu gak mau ciumannya"

Oh iya, bener juga.

"yaudah, malem juga Renjun"

Tuh, gak peka banget kan.

.

.

.

"lho kok Renjun gak jadi nginep seminggu sih?"

"ini lho om Sungmin, aku lupa kalau ternyata banyak pr buat hari senin dan aku gak bawa bukunya jadi aku pulang aja deh"

Renjun baru aja nginep tadi malem dirumah Jeno dan sekarang dia udah ngebatalin nginep satu minggunya.

"pr apa sih Renjun?" tanya Haechan, dia juga gak ngerti kenapa temen tetangga kelasnya ini langsung pulang padahal waktu mereka ketemu dijalan, Renjun udah koar-koar bakalan nginep sampe senin depan dan bilang udah nyelesaiin semua tugasnya.

"aku lupa lho ada pr akuntansi dari bu Krystal. Aku gak mau kena semprot ih dia kan jutek banget"

"bukannya bu Krystal lagi cuti melahirkan ya?" itu Jaemin yang ngomong, dia juga lagi ikut liatin Renjun beres-beres tas nya

"ah masa sih? Engga kok waktu minggu kemaren bu Krystal masuk dan ngasih pr"

Jeno sih tau alasannya kenapa Renjun gak betah disini, Renjun pasti marah sama dia gara-gara yang tadi malem.

"kalau Renjun pulang aku juga mau pulang ah, gak seru gak rame lagi" Mark juga nimbrung

"yaahhh... kak Mark jangan gitu dong..." Jaemin protes, enak aja kalau kak Mark ini pulang kan jadi gak seru, padahal dia sama Haechan udah ada rencana nanti malem mau ngebully si Jeno lagi.

"Renjun jangan pulang deh, dirumah sendirian. Mamih papih masih belum pulang kan?" Sungmin yang dari tadi diem ikutan lagi. Meskipun dia agak keki sama bapaknya si Renjun yang suka banget ngajak istrinya kelayapan, dia kan gak tega juga kalau Renjun sendirian dirumahnya.

"gak papa kok om, Renjun udah biasa"

"ini Jeno pasti nih om udah menganiaya si Renjun sampe dia gak betah gini ah kamu apain si Renjun hah?" Haechan langsung jitak kepala Jeno yang dari tadi diem aja.

"yaudah dong, Renjun kan mau pulang mau nugas kenapa sih kalian paksain?"

Jeno

Makhluk paling gak peka.

.

.

.

Hari senin di sekolah, perasaan Jeno aja atau emang Renjun gak masuk sekolah ya?

"Jaemin, masih chatan sama Jisung?"

Yang ditanya ngangguk aja.

"tanyain dong, Renjun masuk sekolah engga?"

"oke..."

.

.

 _Dek Jisung,_

 _Renjun masuk sekolah engga?_

"Lho kok kak Jaemin nanyain kak Renjun sih?"

 _Dek Jisung?_

 _Ini temen kakak yang nanyain. Itu lho si Jeno yang naksir sama si Renjun_

Jisung senggol-senggol sikut kakak kelasnya yang lagi duduk sebelah dia "kakak dicariin sama kak Jeno"

"jangan ngebohong Jisung, Jeno tuh gak suka sama kakak"

Jisung yang denger nada-nada sendu dari mulut kakak kelas kesayangannya langsung gak bales chat dari Jaemin.

"kenapa kak?"

"dia gak mau aku ajakin ciuman ihhhh kesel banget"

Jadi, Jisung sama Renjun ini lagi ada di kelas Jisung, kelas bahasa kan jauh banget tuh dari jangkauan anak-anak ipa, Renjun sengaja sih pas istirahat langsung ngumpet ke kelas Jisung karena terlalu malu kalau sampe ketemu sama Jeno di kantin.

"kakak ngajakin kak Jeno ciuman?"

"iya Jisungggg... kakak kan udah pede aja tuh gara-gara banyak yang bilang kalau Jeno suka sama kakak, jadi kakak buang aja urat malu kakak dan ngajakin dia ciuman, eh... ditolak coba"

"tapi kak, Jisung yakin kok kalau kak Jeno suka sama kakak"

.

.

.

Ini mamahnya nitip silet pencukur bulu ketek yang merk apa sih yang warnanya pink? Perasaan dari tadi Jeno keliling-keliling alfamart dan gak nemuin yang warnanya pink, ada juga kuning, biru, item.

"eh Jeno?"

"Renjun?"

.

"maafin aku ya?"

"kenapa kamu minta maaf? Emangnya kamu salah apa?"

Jeno makan lagi satu sendok eskrim stroberinya, "aku tau kamu gak jadi nginep lama karena marah sama aku"

"engga kok, kenapa aku marah sama kamu?"

Ini berdua emang dua-duanya malu-malu semua. Yang satu malu-malu cengcorang, yang satu malu-malu musang aer, kalau kayak gini kapan selesaiinya ff Jegun, eh/? Hehehehe...

"gak tau sih, aku ngerasanya kamu marah aja sama aku"

.

"sepupu mu payah oy"

"stt diem John nanti kedengeran"

"alah ngapain sih pada ngumpet disini nontonin mereka? Mending samperin aja" dan Doyoung, pergi ninggalin dua sahabatnya yang masih asyik makan es dung-dung itu nyamperin Jeno sama Renjun

"Jeno ciyeee sama pacarnya ya?" sapa Doyoung, dan pipi Jeno sama Renjun langsung pada merah

"eh kak Doyoung? Sama siapa kak?" Jeno bangun dan bungkuk 90 derajat, dia mah sopan.

"itu biasa sama bodyguard"

"sialan" dan Taeyong sama Johnny mau gak mau keluar dari balik tiang listrik

"hai bro" sapa Johnny "ciyee uhuyy pacarnya manis banget sih, sini sama kakak aja hahahahha"

Renjun yang emang gak kenal sama ketiga oknum dokter muda itu Cuma senyum-senyum gaje aja.

"siapa nih Jen, masa gak pernah diajak kerumah sih? Kenalin dong"

"ini Renjun kak Taeyong, temennya Haechan"

Muka Renjun langsung sepet lagi, oh... Renjun bagi Jeno selama ini ternyata Cuma 'temennya Haechan'

"ah masa sih sama temen makan es krim berdua hahahaha dasar muda-mudi gak usah malu-malu gitu lha... iya kan sayang" biasa, jiwa playboy internasional Johnny keluar kalau liat perjaka bening, apalagi Renjun anak sma dengan tambahan gingsul manis duhh tangan Johnny langsung jail toel-teol dagu Renjun.

"bagus sih kalau Cuma temen, sama kakak yuk dek? Kakak ini sexy free and single lho" Doyoung juga goda-godain Renjun sambil ngakak

"eh kakak-kakak kok gak dirumah sakit?" Jeno yang sebel calon pacarnya di grepe-grepe langsung ngalihin pembicaraan.

"bosen lah dirumah sakit gak ada yang kayak gini, kapan-kapan mampir yuk dek ke rumah sakit. Keluhannya Cuma jerawatan juga gak papa kok, kakak sembuhin" Johnny ini emang makhluk paling gombal sejagat raya. Liat Renjun, Jaehyun langsung dibuang dari memori otaknya.

"kakak ini dokter anak dek, jadi penyayang anak anak gitu. Kalau adek bercita-cita pengen punya anak banyak ya harus cari suami yang kaya kakak ini lho" ini kenapa Doyoung juga jadi ikutan gombal sih?

Taeyong sadar kalau air muka Jeno udah gondok plus bete.

Dia juga tau kalau dua sahabat gilanya pasti Cuma bercanda doang.

Dan Taeyong juga ngerti kalau sebenernya dua anak sma ini bukan Cuma temen. Dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin kok jadi kaya psikolog gini ya? bisa membaca raut wajah.

"makanya kalau suka tuh tembak, kan gak enak mau marah-marah sama cemburu padahal bukan siapa-siapa" akhirnya si Taeyong yang duduk paling deket sama Jeno bisikin petuah itu buat sepupunya.

"kok kakak tau sih aku suka Renjun?" Bingo!

"yaiyalah tau kan kakak hebat hehehehe..."

.

.

.

"kakaknya Haechan ganteng ya ternyata. Temen-temennya juga ganteng. Oh iya, Kak Johnny itu kakak nya kak Mark ya? kok bisa beda banget haahahaha"

Mereka lagi jalan berduaan.

Tadi Jeno bilang mau nganterin Renjun pulang, sekalian jadi kuli angkut belanjaan Renjun yang banyak banget.

"mereka asyik ih. Aku nyesel baru kenal sama mereka sekarang. Kak Taeyong itu lho beda banget ya sama Haechan. Aku aja masih gak nyangka"

"kamu suka kak Taeyong?"

Pertanyaan Jeno langsung bikin Renjun ngerem mendadak. "kenapa Jeno nanya gitu?"

"ah engga kok, Cuma nanya iseng aja hehehe"

Dan mereka jalan lagi.

"Jeno suka sama orang gak?"

"engga tau sih, aku gak tau suka sama orang atau engga"

"kok jawabnya gitu sih?"

Jeno bingung mau ngeladenin Renjun gimana lagi, dia udah dugeun dugeun terus dari tadi inget nasehat kak Taeyong, ini mana belahan jiwanya kayak kode-kode minta ditembak lagi.

Atau Cuma perasaan Jeno aja ya?

Renjun berhenti jalan

"udah sampe nih" gak kerasa mereka udah nyampe depan rumah Renjun.

"makasih ya Jeno udah mau bawain belanjaan aku"

.

"Renjun?"

Renjun yang udah narik pintu pager rumahnya langsung balik badan lagi

"kalau aku bilang aku suka sama kamu, gimana?"

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hidup NOREN! HIDUPP!

Maafin Jegun yang gak jelas ini readers-nim hehehe...

Puas gak sama Noren nya? Dipuas puasin aja ya? pleaseeee...

Jadi, ini lho yang kata Jegun bakalan dipisah pisah pairingnya perchapter hehehe untuk pertama, kita noren dulu aja ya soalnya Jegun lagi mabok Jeno dan gingsul Renjun yang hilang secara perlahan :')

Thaks alot buat semua yang udah baca, yang udah fav, yang udah follow, yang uda review ff ini. Kalian adalah sebab chapter ini tercipta ditengah menumpuknya tugas dan susahnya jaringan internet yang Jegun derita.

Buat Chapter depan ada yang mau request kita bakalan kupas abis dulu pairing yang mana? Hmmmm

Maaf ya buat chapter ini aku gak bisa balas review kalian dulu, chapter depan deh hehehe...

Review jutaeyongggg~~~~~ kasih Jegun masukan biar ff ini kedepannya makin layak baca, makin bikin kalian nyaman dan setia ngikutin perkembangannya per-chapter hehehe...

I LOVE KALIAN

I LOVE JAEHYUN TOO

LEE JEGUN


	5. Chapter 5

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

"jadi gimana kak?"

Jaemin masih mantengin buku bahasa perancis punya Jisung. Ya ampun. Jaemin bacanya aja gak sanggup ya lord, gimana mau ngerjain soal grammaire nya?

"gampang kok sebentar ya kakak mikir dulu" kata Jaemin sok setrong padahal dalem hati udah mengumpat berjuta kali.

Sore ini, Jaemin dengan gentle nya bilang mau bantuin Jisung ngerjain tugas bahasa perancis dari Monsieur Kris yang ulala sekali. Dia sampe rela boongin Chenle lho pake alesan tiba-tiba kena diare.

"ini apaan sih dek?"

"yang mana?" Jisung nengok ke arah bukunya yang lagi dipegang sama Jaemin, otomatis mereka jadi nempel kan.

Uhuyyy... Jaemin bersorak dalam kalbu.

"gak tau kak, kalau adek bisa adek gaakan minta bantuan kakak"

Jisung ini makhluk polos tidak berdosa. Saking polosnya dia sampe lupa kalau kakak kelas yang dia mintain bantuan sekarang itu anak ips yang sehari-hari berkutat dengan sejarah dan akuntansi bukan konjugasi.

"jadi verba yang ini itu berubahnya ke subjet yang mana?" Jaemin modus makin mepet ke arah Jisung.

"yang 'acheter' itu kan konjugasi ke 'je' nya sih kayaknya. Gak tau kak Jisung pusing"

Jaemin lebih pusing tau dek Jisung, asal anda tau.

"bentar ya dek. Kakak mau minta bantuan dari mars" terus Jaemin keluar dari ruang tamu rumah Jisung.

.

"Ayolah Jen. Kan kamu mah mirip Archimedes pinter banget masa bahasa perancis doang gak bisa sih? Ini tentang future simple itu lho"

"..."

"Jen, Albert Einstein aja kan kalah sama kamu Jen"

"..."

"halo? Eh.. kok ada suara Renjun? Halo?"

"..."

"sialan malah dimatiin sih. tuh anak lagi ngapain sore-sore gini sama Renjun?" si kakak ips mengumpat sambil liatin layar hpnya. Gimana nih cara dia bantuin dedek gebetannya.

.

"aduh dek. Perut kakak tuh sakit gini lho rasanya"

Si dedek liatin kakak kelas lintas jurusannya "terus tugas adek gimana kak? Kan kakak janji mau bantuin adek. Besok kalau adek gak boleh masuk kelas Monsieur Kris gimana?"

Sebenernya Jaemin gak tega sih. Tapi helllawwww gimana lagi dong caranya? Masa tanya sama lukisan monalisa yang udah lama menetap di Paris kan gak mungkin?

"tanya aja sama temen sekelas kamu, dek"

"makanya itu, besok semua janjian gak mau pada masuk kak. Absen adek udah banyak waktu sakit jadi gak mungkin bolos lagi"

Duh, kasiannya adek kiyowo bongsor ku ini- inner Jaemin.

Oh iya, Kak Mark kan anak bahasa juga. Kenapa setelah pusing-pusing Jaemin baru inget sih.

"dek, masih boleh keluar kan jam segini?"

Setelah dapet anggukan dari yang ditanya, Jaemin langsung ajak Jisung kerumah Mark.

.

.

.

Dibalkon kamar Mark, ada sebutir malika manis yang lagi cemberut.

Dia bete gara-gara pacarnya yang putih dan punya bibir pilumateun (gampang dilumat) sudah dijajah oleh dua bocah gak tau waktu.

"nah jadi tinggal gitu aja, gampang kan? Sebenernya lebih susah itu passé composé sama l'imparfait dek nanti palingan kelas 2 gitu lagian gak dibahas detail kok Cuma sekilas aja"

"kak kalau plus-que-parfait itu susah juga?"

"lumayan sih susah, tapi nanti kok kelas 3 kamu tenang aja kelas 1 mah standar doang kok yang penting rajin ngapalin rumus sama kosa kata ya"

Jaemin melongo.

Ini Jisung sama Mark lagi ngomongin makanan keluaran negara mana sih? Plus-que-parfait? L'imparfait? Jaemin jadi pengen nyoba.

"Jisung udah bisa kan? Sana pulang udah malem" usir Haechan rada kasar, dia sebel abisnya. Lagi enak-enaknya main usel uselan di balkon malah didatengin dua cecurut sambil bawa buku.

"biasa aja dong brow" kata temen sekelasnya gak terima. Jelas gak terima lah calon yayang nya diusir kayak kucing gitu.

"siapa suruh gangguin orang pacaran" kata Haechan sambil mulai nempel lagi dan jail colek-colek pinggang Mark.

"ada juga kalian tuh gatau waktu banget malam rabu gini malah asyik pacaran, tahan dong sampe malem minggu biar lebih umum kayak orang-orang" bales Jaemin, kalau mereka berdua udah adu mulut udah deh, gak akan berhenti kecuali ada suara speaker tahu bulat lewat. Soalnya mereka pasti mau beli.

"eh sori mas, kita kan pasangan antimainstream. Apaan itu pacaran malam minggu? Situ masih hidup dijaman mesolitikum?"

Jaemin siap siap ngangkat pot bunga anggrek punya mamah Tiffany kalau gak liat Mark udah melotot.

Padahal ejekan dan hinaan Haechan itu kadang terlalu abstrak dan jarang ada korelasinya. Tapi entah kenapa itu selalu bisa bikin darah muda Jaemin bergejolak pengen ngebales.

"pulang yuk kak, adek udah ngantuk..."

"nah tuh, dedek bayi emang waktunya pulang, mimik cucu dan bobo nyenyak. udah jam segini dasar nih bocah ga punya etika ngajakin anak bayi kelayapan malem-malem"

Daripada Jaemin bilang FAK dan mencemari telinga Jisung-nya, dia lebih milih buat pamit ke Mark dan menganggap kalau Haechan hanya sisa-sisa karbondioksida yang ia hembuskan barusan. Gak keliatan. Gak usah diperhatiin.

.

.

.

"dadah dek Jisung, besok kakak jemput jam setengah 7 ya?"

"oke kakak. Aku masuk dulu ya"

Jaemin melambai-lambai dari depan pagar rumah Jisung.

Duhh... indah banget hidup Jaemin bisa deket sama adek kelas unyu dan belum terkontaminasi macam Jisung ini. Rasanya Jaemin dapet berkah berlipat ganda.

.

Sekarang jam 9 malem, Jaemin masih jalan santai kearah komplek rumahnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan elit tapi gak elit-elit banget. Dia jalan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Pokoknya dia seneng banget hari ini, soalnya dia sama Jisung udah makin deket sedikit demi sedikit.

.

"kak Nana, kan katanya diare?"

Sampe dia gak sadar kalau dari depan alfamart pas belokan tadi, ada Chenle dan kakak iparnya yang juga sama-sama mau pulang abis beli susu.

MAM to the PUS

Kepala Jaemin nengok pelan-pelan berharap suara orang nyapa tadi hanya hayalan dan fantasinya belaka.

Eh gataunya beneran.

"eh, Chenle sayang?"

Disitu berdiri pacar tia puluh lima langkah /karena rumah Jaemin kerumah Chenle ngelewatin 3 rumah/ dan calon kakak iparnya yang manis banget.

"kakak habis kemana? Kok ganteng?"

Sementara Chenle senyum ke arah pacarnya, Kun liatin Jaemin dengan tatapan curiga. Gimana gak curiga orang penampilan Jaemin persis orang abis ngapelin pacar. bajunya rapi, wangi, pake pomed sampe lengket banget rambunya, ya persis Winwin pas jaman ke-alay-an ngapelin dia lah.

"abis ke dokter, sayang. Makanya sekarang udah gak mules lagi"

Lelaki kardus memang diberi anugrah jago ngeles.

"hai kak Kun, dedek Dingding udah tidur?" Jaemin basa-basi pas liat kak Kun yang biasanya ramah itu Cuma diem aja.

"udah kok. Jaemin abis ke dokter sebelah mana? Kok sendirian gak sama bunda?"

"bunda tadi pulang duluan soalnya antriannya lama"

Bener-bener pinter cari alasan

Chenle ngedeket ke Jaemin dan ngapit tangan pacarnya "yaudah pulang bareng aku sama kak Kun yuk"

Jaemin ngerasa bersalah sih liat senyumnya Chenle yang semanis madu itu. Tapi ya mau gimana, kan cinta tak bisa kau salahkan?

.

.

.

Aduh... kenapa ini semua harus terjadi sama Jaemin? Hidup memang tidak adil.

Sebenernya bukan hidup sih yang tidak adil, tapi Jaeminnya aja yang suka cari gara-gara.

"jadi nanti kita ketemuan di halte deket rumah Jisung kak, kan sekalian aku mau kenalan sama gebetan nya temen aku itu hehehe, pasti lebih ganteng kak Nana deh dari gebetannya Jisung. Jisung pasti iri sama aku"

"Jisung gak akan iri sama kamu kok" jawab Jaemin yang jalan lemes.

"oh ya? apa gebetan Jisung sama kakak sama gantengnya ya?"

Yaiyalahhhh orang gebetannya Jisung ini kakak Nana mu ini lho sayangg... Jaemin rasanya pengen teriak kayak gitu, Cuma dia takut berhenti bernafas detik itu juga.

Pagi ini pas Jaemin baru aja keluar pagar rumah dengan senyuman limapuluhjuta watt karena mau berangkat sama Jisung, dia liat Chenle udah anteng nunggu depan gerbang rumah nya sendiri buat berangkat bareng.

Kan, ini gimana? Jaemin rasanya pengen teleportasi ke Indonesia deh, pengen ikutan acara inbox pagi aja kalau gini.

Bisa abis dia kalau Chenle sama Jisung tau.

.

"dek, diare kakak kambuh lagi nih"

Chenle berhenti jalan dan liatin orang yang udah jadi pacarnya selama 15 hari itu "yaaahhh... kakak gimana sih? Kan katanya tadi malem udah ke dokter kok belum sembuh?"

"kan emang obatnya ajaib apa kakak baru minum sekali dan langsung sembuh? Kan engga sayang"

Iya juga sih, tapi Chenle jadi bete gini kan ah.

"kakak pulang lagi aja ya? kayaknya kakak bakalan izin deh"

"yaahhh kakak mah, gimana dong? Kan aku udah janji sama Jisung mau kenalin kak Nana ke dia hari ini"

Ngeliat Chenle yang cemberut imut sebenernya Jaemin juga gak tega. Cuma ya gimana? Dia kan masih sayang nyawa gak mau dikeroyok massa karena poligamiin anak-anak polos dibawah umur macam Chenle sama Jisung ini.

Silahkan hina Jaemin brengsek karena suka sama Chenle, pacarnya dan Jisung, calon pacarnya. tapi kan sekali lagi, cinta tak bisa disalahkan. Asyeeekkk wkwkwkwk

"maafin kak Nana ya sayang"

"yaudah kakak pulang aja, istirahat ya kak. Chenle sayang kakak"

Denger itu dari bibir lumattable Chenle bikin Jaemin pengen mewek seketika. Jahad juga ya dia ngeduain pacarnya yang baik dan polos kuadrat ini.

.

.

.

Jisung sama Chenle lagi jalan berduaan dengan tidak semangat. Kalau kak Nana punya Chenle itu lagi diare dan izin gak masuk sekolah, kakak kelas gebetan Jisung itu katanya ditilang polisi pas dijalan. Jaemin ini rajanya ngeles ya, bawa motor aja engga ngaku-ngaku di tilang juga. Ada aja inspirasi buat bikin alasan, dasar lelaki kardus wkwkwkwkwk.

"maaf ya, kak Nana gak bisa aku kenalin sekarang sama Jisung"

"gak papa Chenle, kan kakak yang aku taksir juga sama belum bisa aku kenalin ke kamu"

Chenle senyum "gak papa, lain kali kita bisa double date ya kalau kak Nana udah sembuh"

Temen smpnya yang sama-sama unyu itu Cuma ngangguk.

.

.

.

Renjun yang lagi ngelendot mesra di pundak Jeno berubah air mukanya waktu si Jaemin dateng dan ngebajak teman-tapi mesranya. Perlu diketahui kalau Renjun sama Jeno ini ngakunya masih _temenan_ ke seantero dunia, tapi ya gitu... nempel terus kerjaannya kaya permen karet dirambut.

"gaswat Jen, gaswat kubik dikasih integral" Jaemin heboh pas udah berhasil menculik Jeno dan narik dia ngejauh dari Renjun.

"apanya?"

"tadi pagi aku hampir aja ketauan sama Chenle sama Jisung. Untung aku bergerak cepat"

Jeno ngerutin dahinya "gila, kamu jadi pacaran sama mereka berdua?"

"sama Jisung belum, Cuma lagi proses nih gimana dong kucinta mereka berdua"

Anak ganteng dari jurusan ipa itu pose pengen muntah denger curhatan sahabat tapi sablengnya "Jaemin, gak boleh gitu nanti kamu dapet karma gimana?"

Aduh si Jeno kalau ngomong suka bikin merinding nih, Jaemin kan jadi beneran takut dapet karma.

"Oh mai gat wat de hel?!" duo J itu langsung nengok dan Jaemin langsung mangapin mukanya kaget. Anjir, Haechan denger. Mati sudah dia. Haechan kan makhluk toa, ember bocor, malika ketua team pengumuman, ahh pokoknya gaada satupun rahasia yang akan jadi rahasia lagi kalau sampe Haechan udah tau.

"sumpah demi apa? Kirain kamu pacarnya Jisung doang, ternyata masih hubungan sama tetangga cina mu yang unyu itu Jaem? Kardus kau lelaki kardus"

Tuh kan belum apa-apa Jaemin udah dihujat aja

"aku bilangin Jisung"

"JANGAN PELISSSSSSS!"

"Chan, jangan bilangin Jisung, kasian Jaemin" Jeno coba bujuk sepupu nya karena gak tega liat Jaemin yang hampir nangis. Dia tau Jaemin bukan lelaki kardus seutuhnya. Dia setia kok suka sama Chenle dari jaman sd dan Chenle masih punya pitak. Cinta Jaemin buat Chenle tuh tulus. gak tau kalau cintanya ke Jisung gimana. Secara Jisung kan termasuk orang baru dilingkaran kehidupan mereka.

Haechan Cuma pasang tampang nyebelin sambil ngeliatin Jaemin "seluar biasa ganteng nya aku ya Jaem, aku mah setia sama Mark hyung"

"iya Chan, kamu emang ganteng kaya skandar keynes, jadi biarkan aku yang mukanya mirip pengantin goblin ini bahagia ya dengan mereka berdua"

"kita liat aja nanti"

Jaemin meratapi nasibnya. Haechan ini emang asyik kalau diajak berkolaborasi ngerjain Jeno, tapi nyebelin banget kalau udah masalah rahasia rahasiaan. Sama sih sebenernya kayak Jaemin yang kalau butuh aja sama Jeno tapi ujung-ujungnya berkomplot dengan Haechan untuk ngerjain Jeno, disini sepertinya Jaemin kena karma.

.

.

.

"siapa?"

"masa gak inget sih? Temennya Jaemin yang paling ganteng. Yang dulu suka barengan sama kamu main tamiya"

"oh kak Jeno? Kok udah lama gak main kerumah kak Nana?"

Kok jadi Jeno sih?

"bukan Jeno!"

"kan temennya kak Jaemin yang ganteng itu kak Jeno, yang satu lagi item terus nyebelin"

Sialan, kalau gak inget tujuannya kesini mah si Haechan udah jambak-jambak ini anak.

"ini kak Haechan, enak aja dibilang item"

"hah? Kak Haechan beda banget. Kakak sekarang jadi ganteng sama tinggi. Kok kakak juga jarang sih mampir lagi kerumah kak Nana?"

Haechan menyeringai setan tapi sialnya ganteng, untung Chenle gak meleleh.

"gak papa, biasa lah sibuk sama si cinta hahahahaha"

"wah kakak udah punya pacar ya? aku juga pacarnya kak Nana lho udah 15 hari yang lalu hehehehe"

Pulang sekolah siang ini, Haechan sengaja ngajak Mark mampir dulu ke sekolah nya Chenle yang gak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Buat apa? Ya buat menyampaikan rahasia negara lah... dia udah gatel banget dari jam istirahat pengen cepet cepet ketemu sama Chenle. Siapa suruh semalem Jaemin ganggu qtime dia sama Mark, udah tau Haechan orangnya agak dendaman.

Mark sekarang lagi asyik ngobrol sama guru tata boga Chenle, ibu Wendy yang ternyata anak temen sosialita mamah Tiffany juga gak terlalu fokus sama obrolan malika dan Chenle.

Kesempatan buat Haechan. Si malika senyum setan lagi

"aku dititipin pesen sama Jaemin nih"

"apa kak?"

"katanya nanti sore dateng ya ke taman, kak Nana punya hadiah"

.

.

.

"beneran kak? Masa sih?"

"beneran, masa gak percaya sih sama kakak? Si Jaemin malu mau ngomong sendiri sama kamu"

Haechan yang udah nganterin Mark dengan selamat nyampe rumah langsung caw buat silaturahmi ke rumah Jisung yang dia baru tau lumayan deket sama rumah pacarnya itu.

Katakan dia temen yang gak bener. Tapi buat Haechan itu pasti lucu banget kalau sampe si Jaemin mati kutu didepan dua anak kecil yang dengan kurang ajarnya dia poligamiin.

Nanti sore dia bakalan ajakin si Jeno ahhh buat ngetawain si Jaemin bareng-bareng. Silahkan hujat si Haechan pemirsah.

.

.

.

Gak biasa-biasanya Jaemin mandi sampe 2 jam nonstop, biasanya juga Cuma 5 menitan langsung keluar lagi dari kamer mandi. Hari ini dia harus keliatan ganteng dan wangi karena si Jisung tiba-tiba sms dia dan bilang mau ketemuan di taman. Awww... ngajakin kencan tho si dedek ini, bikin Jaemin gemes aja.

Mikirin imutnya Jisung sampe bikin Jaemin hilang ingatan akan Chenle. Tapi gak papa, nanti besok deh Jaemin ajak Chenle kencan, sebagai suami beristri dua yang baik, Jaemin kan harus adil wkwkwkwkwk, Jaemin ngakak sendiri sama pikirannya.

.

Ngapain harus ketemu kak Kun sih? Kenapa kak Kun harus nyiram bunga jam segini? Ah... mana ngeliatin Jaemin nya gitu banget lagi "mau kemana Jaemin?"

"hahahaha anu kak, mau ngerjain tugas kelompok hehehehehe"

Kun makin makin curiga sama pacar adik iparnya ini, masa mau ngerjain tugas aja wangi parfumnya sampe kecium jarak 5 kilo meter? Terus juga itu giginya cling cling banget mirip Winwin waktu mau nembak dia sekalian ngambil first kissnya.

"ngerjain tugasnya sama Miranda Kerr? Kok keren banget?"

Anjir, kak Kun kalem-kalem agak gini juga. Kayaknya ketularan kak Winwin sekarang wkwkwkwk

"sama Jeno kak, oh iya Chenle nya ada dirumah?"

"gak ada, Chenle lagi pergi tuh tadi katanya mau beli buku"

Loh kok Chenle gak laporan sih ke Jaemin? Biasanya dia mau pipis aja bilang dulu ke Jaemin.

"yaudah kak, Jaemin pergi dulu ya..."

Dan Cuma dibales tatapan sama kak Kun.

.

.

.

"hai... dek..."

Eh?

"kak Nana hehehehe..."

Jisung langsung liatin Chenle. Kak Nana? Ini kan kak Jaemin punya Jisung kok Chenle ngaku-ngaku sih

"Chenle, ini kak Jaemin kakak kelas ips 1 itu lho, punya Jisung hehehe" kata Jisung bisik bisik

Yang dibisikin langsung merengut.

Apaan tadi kata Jisung?

"lho? Ini kan kak Nana, pacar aku!" dia langsung teriak

Jaemin rasanya mau kabur aja kalau kayak gini, ya ampun... seisi taman udah ngeliatin dia dan dua yayang imutnya ini. Dia juga bisa liat di ujung sana ada si Haechan yang lagi ngakak hard dan Jeno yang lagi masang tampang kasian.

Kerjaan malika nih, gaada tersangka lain pasti.

"eh jangan ngaku-ngaku, kak Jaemin bilang dia sayang Jisung kalau di chat"

"apaan orang aku sama kak Nana beneran udah jadian kok udah mau 5 tahun" si Chenle boong ke temennya

"boong ah! Belum ada 2 minggu juga!"

"enak aja, kak Nana punya Chenle!"

"kak Jaemin itu calon pacarnya Jisung ihhhhh"

Jaemin mangap aja gak berani, dia Cuma bisa diem liatin dua makhluk unyu yang ia kira innosen dan gak ngerti kerasnya dunia ini udah jambak jambakan brutal depan dia.

Cinta memang bisa menghancurkan pertemanan yah... hmmm... salahin aja Jaemin.

.

"Jaemin, pisahin dong kasian Chenle sama Jisung nanti rambutnya pada rontok"

Baru setelah denger teriakan Jeno dari ujung sana diiringi suara ngakak nista Haechan yang makin kenceng dia baru sadar

"adek Jisung, Chenle sayang... udah ya..."

Dan dengan ajaibnya pertengkaran itu berhenti sejenak.

Diliatnya si Jisung sama Chenle yang berantakan dan hampir mewek. "kak Nana jahat! Huweeeee..." dan Chenle beneran mewek, sekarang mereka bertiga lagi jadi tontonan orang setaman. Jaemin berasa meranin sinetron cahaya cinta live deh.

.

.

.

"maafin aku ya udah jambak rambut kamu,"

"iya Chenle, maafin aku juga ya..."

"nah gini kan jadi enak" kata Jeno yang dari tadi jadi pihak pendamai. Kalau gak ada Jeno, entahlah gimana jadinya si Jaemin ini, kayaknya dia harus operasi plastik gara-gara dicakarin sama Chenle.

"kak Haechan jahat!"

Ditembak gitu si malika langsung liat ke arah Chenle "eh, bukannya terimakasih dikasih tau kalau pacarnya tukang selingkuh malah ngatain"

"udah lah Chan, yuk kita pergi aja dulu"

Jeno sama Haechan yang masih mencak mencak pergi ninggalin ketiga orang yang terlibat cinta ini duduk di bangku taman.

"kalian sayang kan sama kakak?" akhirnya setelah sekian sekon diem aja, Jaemin ngeluarin suaranya juga.

Ngeliat anggukan dari Jisung sama Chenle, rasanya Jaemin seneng banget. Tapi dia juga bingung gimana ya cara bilangnya? Kalau salah satu mereka gak terima pasti Jaemin bakalan mati detik itu juga, terutama kalau yang gak terimanya Chenle, bisa-bisa Jaemin mati dengan lebih mengenaskan.

"kakak juga sayang sama kalian berdua..."

"...jadi gimana kalau kalian berdua jadi pacar kakak semua?"

.

"anjir si Jaemin bener-bener cari mati"

Jeno Cuma ngangguk aja denger omongan sepupunya. Eh ternyata mereka gak pergi Cuma ngumpet aja dibalik pohon.

.

"yaudah aku sih gapapa, lagian aku sama Chenle kan temenan"

.

"Jisung terlalu baik ya"

"bukan terlalu baik, oon itu namanya" dan Haechan lanjut nguping lagi

.

Chenle ngeliatin Jisung sambil melotot unyu.

Terus dia peluk Jisung, "iya gapapa kak Nana, aku sayang kak Nana sama Jisung"

.

"WHAT DE PAK!"

Dan Haechan merasa rencananya buat ngerjain Jaemin sekalian balas dendam gagal total sampai keakar-akar.

TBC

Jangan bunuh Jegun karena bikin Haehcan nyebelin bangettttt wkwkwkkwkwkw.

Hai hai hai...

Mau sungkem dulu ah sama Haechan lopers dan Jaemin lopers, ini semua hanya hayalan nista Jegun okeh, maafiiin peran mereka di ff ini ya hehehehehe...

Chapter ini Cuma fokus di member dream ya? karena kan latarnya banyak di sekolahan, dan masa ujug-ujug ada Jaehyun sama Taeil kan nanti gak nyambung ngapain mereka disitu? Iya kan? Hehehehe...

Thanks berkali-kali buat yang udah baca, yang udah favs, follow dan review ff Jegun ini.

Kolom balasan review : /maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama atau lupa disebut, Jegun hanyalah manusia biasa yang sering khilaf/

: Jeno emang gak peka, kalau dia peka jadi gak seru Renjunnya jadi gak minta cium nanti hehehehe.. Haechan emang ganas beudd uhh tapi Jegun cinta/?

AutumnBabyy : gemes yaa... unyel-unyel yuk hehehe ini JaeSung yaa tapi sama Chenle sekalian kan biar gak ada yang jomblo, Jegun suka kasian kalau ada yang bernasib sama kayak Jegun ini wkwk. Aww makasih ihhh aku terharu, mari kita berteman sayang. Makasih banget yaaaa..

ChiminChim : tapi unyu kan malu-malu gitu bikin gemezz hehehehe. HaeMark nya lagi proses ya sayangku. Ayoo HaeMarknya mau naik rate atau jangan? Aku juga lagi gemes bikin Mark dienaena hahahaha /nista/

hopekies : meong unyu kaya Jeno Jegun mau satu ahhh wkwkwkwk Haechan kan ganas sist, maklumin aja wkwkwkwk

littlebrxt : cupu cupu ganteng gituloh kak wkwkwk duh jadi pengen kan Jeno sama Renjun enaena wkwkwk btw makasih kakak udah review duh aku seneng ihh, aku juga selalu suka cerita kakak. Kakak juga lanjutkan ya!

: ini Jaemin sama Jisung lho tapi ada Chenle wkwkwk tapi maafkan Jegun yaa Jaeminnya udah dijadiin lelaki kardus gini wkwkwk.

krystalizedjung : Ahhhh... makasihhh yaampun aku cengar cengir lho baca reviewmu ini huhuhuhu padahal ff ini faedahnya dikit tapi seneng banget deh kamu suka. Aku kurang sreg ya kalau nulis pake hyung oppa gitu soalnya ehehehe. Semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan yaa. Jaemark? ada ide sih buat bikin mungkin oneshot, tunggu yaa /tebar php/. Makasih jempolnya.. sekali lagi makasiiihhh.

preetybeauty : emanggg Jeno gak peka banget yaa bikin gemesss wkwkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya sayang makasihhh loh udah bilang aku lucu /eh hehehehe

jaehyunss : JohnJae nya chapter depan ya, lagi proses nih, lagi bingung mau naikin rate atau engga. Saran? Hehehehe

jae-ngkol : Iyaa gak papa, makasih lho udah review huhuhu aku terharu kamu suka ihhh.. iya disini Mark uke. Taeil sama Doyoung nya bentar ya sayang masih proses nih, soalnya mereka ini rada panjang gitu ceritanya/? Makasihhh yaa! Hidup Noren! Hidup jae-ngkol ^^

Jeseey : hi juga kakak, makasih banget udah sempetin baca cerita aku dan review kak. Ini udah lanjut ya kak maafin kalau rada lama hehehe Jaemin punya dua istri kak, aku gak tega liat salah satu dari orang unyu jomblo kayak aku hehehe. Makasih kak, yaampun aku terharu kakak suka gaya nulisku.

Nah, maafin kalau chapter ini bikin kalian gak puas, percayalah chapter ini terlahir setelah Jegun bertapa mencari jalan cerita wkwkwk.

Kalau ada beberapa kosa kata yang gak ngerti ini sedikit ada bahasannya ya :

Monsieur : panggilan buat laki-laki dewasa yang tidak berhubungan keluarga/ bapak (bukan bapak kandung) dalam bahasa perancis.

Passé composé : bentuk tenses dalam bahasa perancis, kalau di bahasa inggris semacam past tense.

L'imparfait : ini gramatikal dalam bahasa perancis juga, menunjukan bentuk waktu lampau yang menjadi kebiasaan /gimana ya jelasinnya/ wkwkwk

Plus-que-parfait : ini gramatikal dalam bahasa perancis juga. Bentuk waktu lampau dimana didalamnya ada Passé composé dan L'imparfait.

Udah segitu aja ya,

Maaf Jegun slow update gini ya, tapi Jegun bakalan istiqomah sampe ff ini end kok.

Makasih sekali lagi buat semuanya.

Jegun sayang kalian,

Jegun juga sayang Jaehyun,

Last, Review?

LEEJEGUN


	6. Chapter 6

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

.

"Haechan itu pacar mu yang waktu itu nakut-nakutin kakak pake kecoa ya?"

Mark ngakak pas calon pacar kakaknya bilang gitu, Mark inget banget dulu waktu si Jaehyun ini lagi gila-gilanya nguntitin dia, Haechan pernah ngelempar kecoa bau yang mereka temuin di kamer mandi keatas rambut Jaehyun sampe hampir nangis kalau aja dia gak ditolongin sama pak Hansol.

"kok betah sih pacaran sama orang jail kaya gitu?" kata Jaehyun sambil lanjut nyomot roma kelapa diatas meja taman rumah Johnny

"abis Haechan ganteng kak, terus karena jail jadi gak jenuh pacaran sama dia, rame hehehehe"

Bisa dibilang ini sesi rumpi no secret sih, Mark sama Jaehyun lagi duduk manis berdua di taman depan rumah keluarga Lee.

"kalau kakak kenapa langsung banting setir pas liat kak Johnny? Kan ganteng aja pas pasan tuh, gantengan juga aku"

"hus, siapa bilang kak John ganteng pas-pasan? Orang Zayn Malik aja kalah saing hahahaha"

"tapi kak..."

"...kak Johnny mesum lho. Banget."

.

"sumpah belum pernah diapa-apain? Kak Jaehyun sama kak Johnny kan udah deket banget"

Jaehyun Cuma ngangguk aja, lagian dia jujur kok kalau kak John itu emang belum pernah ngapa-ngapain dia, pegang tangan aja gak pernah. Bukan gak pernah sih, tapi Jaehyunnya aja yang suka gak sadar kalau lagi di grepe Johnny, abisan Johnny mainnya cantik, rapi, bersih dan suka tidak meninggalkan barang bukti wkwkwk

Sekarang mereka lanjutin rumpinya di dalem kamer Mark, karena suasana di taman sudah tidak kondusif lagi semenjak papah Eunhyuk sama Johnny pulang kerja.

"masa sih kak? Dulu yang pernah deket atau mantan-mantannya kak Johnny kalau udah putus ya berarti udah gak ori"

"seriusan?"

Adeknya Johnny ngangguk. Mark polos sih, dulunya. Semenjak pacaran sama Haechan dan suka di apa-apain, dia gak polos lagi dan jadi tau banyak hal sekarang.

"iya beneran kak, mantannya tuh dulu kalau abis keluar dari kamer kak Johnny lehernya kaya pelangi gitu, merah, ungu, biru. Kalau kata Haechan, yang lehernya udah pernah ada karya seni nya berarti udah gak ori, kaya kak Sehun, kak Kyungsoo, terus yang cewek juga sama ada kak Joy, kak Irene, suster Seulgi, hmmm tante Sunny..."

"bentar, tante?" si Jaehyun gak ngeuh, kok mantannya Johnny ada yang dipanggil tante sih sama Mark?

"iya, tante itu dia seumuran mamah"

What de fak!

Johnny pernah pacaran sama tante-tante? Pantesan aja dia gak pernah ngelirik dan jamah Jaehyun, kan soalnya dek Jay ini belum berpengalaman. Johnny pasti bisa bedain mana manusia yang udah bisa muasin dan belum, duh... Jaehyun jadi kesel.

"kak? Kenapa?" Mark yang liat muka Jaehyun bete kuadrat nanya, dia gak peka sih kalau info yang dia kasih tuh bikin Jaehyun bete abis. Pengen nyakar orang.

.

.

.

"nanti besok ngampus dek? Mau bareng gak mumpung besok gaada praktek"

"gausah"

"eh tadi gimana masakan mamah, sama kan rasanya kaya masakan tante Jessi?"

"ho'oh"

"seneng deh bisa liat kamu sama Mark sekarang akur gak kejer-kejeran lagi kaya tom and jerry hahahahaha"

Hening,

"kenapa sih dek?"

Akhirnya Johnny ngeuh juga kalau dari tadi tuh si Jaehyun lagi bete sama dia, pake ditanya-tanyan terus lagi, bikin Jaehyun pengen menganiaya muka ganteng Johnny aja.

"emang kenapa? Orang gak papa"

Hela nafas, Johnny tau sih kalau Jaehyun ini emang anaknya agak lenjeh dan pundungan, tapi emang dia ngapain sampe Jaehyun marah gitu ya? perasaan dari tadi kelakuan dia lurus-lurus aja deh.

"ke pasar malem yuk?" Johnny belum nyerah ternyata

"ngapain? Males ah nanti paling dibeliin permen kapas doang sama naik bianglala"

Jaehyun emang gak bilang mau, tapi Johnny udah puter balik ke arah pasar malem yang tadi mereka lewatin, sabodo amat kalau nanti dek Jay nya ngamuk dulu sebentar, paling dikasih permen gede bulet muter-muter/? Juga baikan lagi hehehehe.

.

"waaahhhhh... lampunya banyak..."

Tuh kan, ngamuknya Cuma sebentar. Langsung bling-bling aja matanya Jaehyun ini waktu udah masuk area pasar malem. Dasar bocah unyu tapi ganteng punya Johnny hehehe

"kak John, mau beli gulali yang bentuk ayam jago yang gede" katanya sambil nunjuk mamang gulali yang lagi ngebentuk karamel gula itu dengan aduhainya.

"terus terus, Jay mau permen kapas juga yang warna ungu jangan pink soalnya kaya cewek.."

"...mau itu, baso tahu juga kak"

Johnny meringis, perutnya Jaehyun karet gelang ya ternyata.

Dia bukan pertama kalinya sih deket banget gini sama cowok, dulu pernah sampe pacaran malah sama Sehun kakak tingkatnya sama Kyungsoo guru kimianya juga pernah, tapi belum aja nemuin yang kayak Jaehyun ini. Emang mereka juga gak malu-malu meong atau alasan diet kaya mantan-mantan cewek Johnny kalau ditawarin makan, tapi ya... gak kaya gini juga wkwkwkwk

"kak, mau siomay" padahal mangkok baso tahunya aja masih sisa seperempat dan Jaehyun udah nunjuk pedagang lain.

"yang pedes kak, jangan dikasih pare" dan Johnny Cuma ngangguk.

"kak, mau naik bianglala"

Johnny senyum "nanti dek Jay, abis makan segala macem lho nanti mual nyampe atas"

Dan Jaehyun manyun lagi.

"yaudah mau pulang"

Johnny nepok jidat nya.

.

"mau 3 rasa ya, stroberi, terus keju sama hmmmm anggur"

"oke, siap tuan bos"

.

"eh, John?"

"kak Sehun?"

Jaehyun langsung iritasi denger nama itu, dia inget kalau Sehun salah satu nama yang lehernya udah pernah di nodai sama Johnny.

"apa kabar John? Udah lama ya hahaha"

Palingan juga Sehun Sehun itu rambutnya belepotan pomed, pake kacamata terus giginya dibehel warna-warni – inner Jaehyun sebelum nengok ke arah mereka

Tapi, FAK!

Tinggi, ganteng, kaya Edward cullen. Pantesan aja kak John mau sama dia, Jaehyun pout unyu.

"iya nih kak emang lagi agak sibuk, kakak gimana kabarnya?"

Telinga Jaehyun panas, tapi dia gengsi deketin dua tiang ganteng yang lagi ngobrol itu.

Tadinya, si Johnny mau beliin dek Jay eskrim di kedai yang paling gede dipasar malem itu, terus gak sengaja deh ketemu sama Sehun.

"baik kok,kesini sama siapa?"

"itu, yang duduk disana, yuk aku kenalin"

.

"Oh Sehun, dulu kakak tingkat Johnny pas kuliah"

"Jaehyun"

Kalau bukan demi sopan santun sih, dia gak akan sudi jabat tangan makhluk cakep kebangetan yang namanya Sehun ini, duh... mana abis kenalan sama Jaehyun si duo itu ngakak bareng lagi sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

Jaehyun lirik-lirik lehernya Sehun. Jenjang mamen, putih lagi. Terus dia raba lehernya sendiri dan langsung meringis, agak bantetan dikit nih, pout.

Abis itu dia ngelirik bibir Sehun. Tipis, merah, menggoda untuk di khilafin. Jaehyun jilat-jilat bibirnya. Agak tebel, tapi kan seksi, tapi bisa aja sih kalau kak John sukanya yang tipis. Huh, pout.

Kebawah, liat dadanya Sehun. Bidang tapi rata, enak buat bersandar. Dia grepe-grepe dadanya, montok, kaya Miranda Kerr tapi kurang bervolume. Arrghhhh...

.

Sebenernya dari tadi Johnny gak fokus ngobrol sama Sehun ini, soalnya si Jaehyun yang duduk depan dia aneh banget sih, mana pake raba-raba dada lagi, ngapain coba? Ngode apa?

"ya udah John, aku pamit dulu ya. terusin aja kencannya hahaha bye"

"oke kak"

.

"oy, kenapa sih dek?"

Jaehyun yang terlalu asyik raba-raba dada sendiri sampe gak nyadar kalau didepannya sekarang tinggal Johnny sendirian, makhluk bernama Sehun itu udah raib.

"kenapa emangnya?" tanya Jaehyun polos, tangannya gak nyadar masih ada diatas dada

"eh gak papa kok, hehehe" Johnny langsung malingin muka sambil nyeringis gak karuan. _Tahan John... tahan... dia adek mu_

Tuh kan, Johnny gak suka badan Jaehyun!

.

.

.

"beneran?"

"iya kak, sampe berdarah waktu dirumah Jeno"

Jaehyun gigit-gigitin bibir bawahnya, dia juga pengen dicium kaya Mark. Gak nyangka banget bocah tengil macam Haechan itu udah berani cium-cium.

"ciuman gimana sih?"

Dan Mark langsung melongo. Dia kira kak Jay ini udah sama pro nya kaya Johnny, "kakak belum pernah ciuman?"

"belum"

Anjir, Mark langsung mengumpat dalem hati. Berarti selama ini dia cerita-cerita sama seorang kakak yang masih polos luar dalam.

"dulu sebelum sama deket sama kak John, kakak sempet pacaran sih sebulan doang. lagian pacaran jaman dulu kakak sma kan gak kaya sekarang bisa cium-cium, dulu palingan main ps bareng"

.

"pertamanya aku merem, terus gak tau tiba-tiba Haechan emut-emutin bibir aku, terus digigit pelan, kata Haechan kalau dia udah gigit bibir aku itu kode rahasia yang artinya aku harus mangap, terus lidah Haechan masuk deh ke mulut aku..."

"yaikkss jorok! Gimana kalau si Haechan belum mandi, ihhh jijik"

"mulut Haechan bau wangi kok kak, enak aja!"

Muka Jaehyun udah gak karu-karuan nahan mual, dia gak tau kalau ciuman antar pacar sampe segitunya, yaiyalah seumur hidup dia Cuma pernah dicium mamah sama papahnya aja kok, kasian emang ganteng-ganteng tapi tak berpengalaman wkwkwkw

"lanjut engga?"

"boleh dek Mark,"

"terus, kalau lidah Haechan udah masuk itu agak geli sih di akunya, tapi gak tau kenapa enak aja. Biasanya kalau lagi dirumah Haechan Cuma sampe situ, tapi kalau lagi gak dirumah dia suka sambil pegang-pegang dada aku"

Oh My God

"pernah dia jilat-jilat telinga aku, tapi terus dia marah"

"lho kenapa? Telinga kamu congean ya dek? hahahaha"

Mark lempar bantal pikachunya ke muka Jaehyun yang lagi ngakak "bukan! Soalnya waktu itu aku ketawa. Kata Haechan gak boleh ketawa tapi harus desah, ya mana aku tau kan kak? Emang salah aku?"

.

"hey makan siang dulu yuk, udah ditungguin mamah tuh di bawah"

Papah Eunyuk masuk kedalem kamer Mark, ngingetin buat makan karena mereka berdua suka lupa waktu kalau udah ngobrol berduaan dikamer.

"oke pah" kata mereka barengan

Jangan tanya kenapa Jaehyun juga manggil 'papah'

.

.

.

"kok cemberut terus sih dek?" Johnny jadi suka aneh sama dek Jay kesayangannya ini. Sekarang jadi suka banget cemberut sama gak ngeladenin kalau Johnny nyerocos.

"dek Jay, kakak nanya lho ini"

"gak papa kak, ih"

Tuh, gak diapa-apain aja langsung jadi bringas kan, padahal Cuma ditanya doang.

"mau beli yogurt di cafe deket rumah sakit gak? Enak lho seger"

Tapi Johnny sekarang udah tau, Jaehyun ini kalau lagi marah ajak aja ketempat yang banyak makanannya, pasti langsung baik lagi.

.

"enakkkkk"

Johnny senyum "sekarang mau bilang gak kenapa adek akhir-akhir ini suka banget marah-marah gak jelas sama kakak?"

"gak papa kak, emang kapan aku marah-marah sama kakak?"

"itu, sekarang juga lagi marah-marah lagi"

Eh iya, Jaehyun garuk kepalanya dan lanjut nyeruput yogurt dia.

"dek? Tuh kan, kalau kakak ngomong juga sekarang gak pernah di ladenin lagi, dek Jay kenapa?"

Bilang jangan ya,

Jaehyun dilema euy.

"perasaan kak John aja kali, orang aku gak papa kok"

"pokoknya mulai kamu suka ngobrol berduaan sama Mark dikamer, kamu jadi berubah sama kakak. Masih belum bisa move on ya dari si Mark?"

Kok kak John jadi kaya mamahnya gini sih kalau marah suka bawa-bawa orang yang gak bersalah. Terus juga kenapa pula kak John harus jeles? Kan mereka bukan apa-apa, Cuma kakak-adik ketemu gede. Huh, Jaehyun jadi bete lagi kan kalau inget status.

"kalau aku belum move on dari dek Mark emang kenapa?"

Johnny kicep, oh iya.. emang dia siapanya Jaehyun ya.

Emang sih, selama ini mereka udah keliatan kaya pasutri yang baru nikah kemaren sore kalau lagi berduaan, tapi kan kalau ditanya status mah masih kakak-adek zone sampe sekarang.

"ya, gak papa sih" Johnny kadang bingung sama dirinya sendiri kalau udah sama dek Jay. Ya emang sih sekali-kali masih sanggup modus perlahan atau ngegombal, tapi lebih banyak diem-diem kalemnya.

"kak"

"kenapa?"

"aku ini adek kakak, atau apanya kakak?"

Nelen ludah gugup, _Tahan John, tahan..._ –inner Jonny

"kamu nih, ya adek lah hehe"

Boom!

.

.

.

Jadi selama ini Jaehyun doang nih yang ke-geer-an ngira kak John juga suka sama dia. Lagian sih respon kak John tuh ambigu, dia perhatian tapi gak nyatain cinta. Atau emang Johnny gitu ya sama semua orang?

"Jay, makan ah. Kamu nih kaya anak sma aja pake acara mogok makan segala, udah gede kamu cepetan makan terus berangkat kuliah, kapan mau lulus kalau kayak gini hah? Bolos terus kerjaannya pacaran sama Johnny..."

"mamah! Aku gak pacaran sama kak John ih"

Brak!

Jaehyun banting pintu depan rumahnya gak pake perasaan. Dia tau sih kalau ngebentak mamah itu dosa, nantilah Jaehyun minta maafnya, sekarang dia lagi kesel banget.

.

Bukannya pergi ke kampus menuntut ilmu, dia malah belok ke arah sekolahnya Mark siang ini. Terus nungguin Mark keluar ditempat biasa dulu kalau dia mau ngintilin Mark sampe rumah.

"mau gangguin Mark lagi? Gak bisa, disini ada aku!" saking asyiknya dia ngelamun sambil bergalau ria, Jaehyun sampe gak sadar kalau sekarang dia udah dikerumunin 4 anak sma yang salah satunya lagi ngacungin tinju kemuka dia.

"MARKKKK!" tapi dia gak peduli sama anak item tapi ganteng itu dan langsung meluk Mark.

"eh, kakak kenapa?"

.

"yaampun, gak biasa-biasanya kak Johnny jadi cemen gini ih"

Mark, Haechan, Jaemin sama Jeno lagi dengerin curhatan Jaehyun yang menguras air mata ini.

"bukan kok, kak John gak cemen, tapi dia emang gak suka sama kakak huhuhu kakaknya aja yang terlalu pede"

"ih engga kak, aku tau banget kalau kak Johnny tuh suka sama kakak" kata Mark, dia yakin banget soalnya waktu itu dia pernah jail baca-baca diarynya Johnny dan isinya banyak nama Jaehyun pake simbol lope, titik dua bintang, ada simbol peluk juga ah pokoknya alay banget.

Haechan nepuk pundak Jaehyun "kakak jangan sedih, lagian kakak pantes dapet yang lebih baik dari kak Johnny"

"helloww sayang, jadi maksudnya kakak aku gak baik? Gitu?"

Haechan lupa kalau masih ada Mark disebelah dia.

.

.

.

"mau cobain? Yuta bikinin aku sushi nih tapi pake nasi uduk dalemnya enak deh" kata Taeyong sambil pamer isi kotak bekelnya

"Yuta? Pasien mu Yong? Kok rajin amat sampe masakin buat dokternya?" tanya Doyoung yang lagi asyik nyomot telor dadar bikinan sang mamah.

"hehehe sebenernya aku sama Yuta lagi tahap 'gini'" Taeyong ngode pake jari

"tahap mau melakukan hubungan suami istri? Anjir nistanyaaa" dan Doyoung salah faham sambil ngakak

"fak yu pak dokter anak, aku doain semoga kamu gak khilap dan medoai pasien-pasien mu"

"ey... sori aku mah profesional Yong, emangnya kamu pasien sendiri diembat hahahahaha"

Saking asyiknya mereka saling ejek sampe lupa kalau sahabat tinggi mereka yang biasanya rame ini diem aja dari tadi sambil minum kopi.

Sruuutttt... suara kopi diseruput nikmat

"eh John, gak baik buat lambung kalau minum kopi tapi belum makan"

"hn" dan Johnny Cuma bales jutek nasehat baik Doyoung

"kenapa sih John? Galau? Si dek Jay minta putus ya?"

"gimana sih Yong, orang jadian aja belum tuh mereka, kan Cuma adek kakak hahahahaha"

Johnny ngelirik galak ke arah Taeyong sama Doyoung. "aku emang lagi galau. Dek Jay gak sms aku udah 34 jam, dia juga gak mau aku anter ke kampus"

Nju, baru 34 jam gak dihubungin aja si Johnny udah galau, gimana kalau seminggu? Sebulan? Setaun? Sakaw kayaknya dia.

"ya hubungin duluan lah" itu Taeyong yang ngomong, dia kan rajanya gercep kalau soal hubungan.

"gak dibales, srrruuuuttt" Johnny nyeruput kopinya lagi

"marah kali, kamu kan nyebelin, mesum, tukang modus, gak pernah ngasih kepastian, idup lagi" si Jomblo kalau ngomong suka menyulut amarah Johnny deh, sekarang Johnny udah piting kepala Doyoung.

"awwwww!"

.

"gak diangkat Yonggggg..."

Duo Yong itu tatap-tatapan, gak biasanya deh sahabat playboy mereka kayak gini. Ya emang gak pernah sih, soalnya menurut pengalaman selama mereka temenan, biasanya cewek-cewek cakep dan seksi itu yang mohon-mohon minta dihubungin sama Johnny. Johnny juga gak pernah galau kalau misal ada salah satu pacarnya yang gak ngangkat telfon, malah seneng dia. Ini kok dek Jay yang katanya Cuma adek, bisa bikin Johnny kayak orang kebakaran jenggot gini gara-gara telfonnya gak diangkat.

"datengin aja kerumahnya" kata dokter anak yang punya gigi kelinci

"udah, tadi pagi juga udah tapi dianya gak mau buka pintu kamar"

"coba inget-inget lagi deh kamu bikin salah apa?"

"ga salah apa-apa ah"

.

.

.

Tak

Tak

Tak

FUGH! Jaehyun bakalan nyiram orang yang lempar-lempar jendela kamernya pake oli mobil papah nya.

"woy, udah malem nih..."

"hai dek Jay"

.

Karena gak ada pilihan lain, pulang kerja, Johnny nurutin saran si Doyoung yang hobi nonton telenovela dan drama korea. Kata Doyoung, Jaehyun bakal nganggep dia romantis pake banget kalau Johnny jemput Jaehyunnya gak dari pintu depan, kayak ngajak kabur gitu ketemuan diem-diem. Anggep aja kalau hubungan mereka itu gak direstui orang tua Jaehyun karena dia dari keluarga bangsa kaya dan Johnny hanya gembel belaka. Johnny hampir aja nyuntikin obat bius dosis tinggi ke temennya pas denger narasi cerita nista by Doyoung ini.

Tapi kayaknya bener juga deh referensi drama korea menye yang di tonton Doyoung sampe 17 kali ulang ini, soalnya tiba-tiba si Jaehyun mau aja diajak keluar sama Johnny waktu dipanggil dari jendela kamer. Aneh emang.

.

"udah 57 jam lho dek, kakak kangen sama dek Jay"

Dek Jay diem aja sambil ngayun-ngayun kakinya.

"dek, kakak ini salah apa sih? Kakak kan bukan cenayang yang bisa tau segala macem kalau dek Jay gak bilang"

Jaehyun masih bisu

"kak John minta maaf deh kalau kakak bikin dek Jay tersinggung"

Johnny ini dari kemaren-kemaren menyiksa diri sendiri sebenernya, kenapa dia gak bilang aja kalau dia itu suka pake banget sama Jaehyun sih?

Ini ceritanya bukan Noren yang kemaren yang si Jeno malu-malu unyu mau nyatain cinta sama Renjun, Johnny ini Cuma ngerasa gak pantes aja kalau dia sama Jaehyun. Johnny kan udah tidak bersih lagi, sementara Jaehyun masih polos luar biasa. Johnny sayang sama Jaehyunnya tulus makanya dia pengen jagain Jaehyun biar gak rusak karena pacaran sama dia, makanya Johnny sekuat tenaga Cuma nganggep dek Jay sebagai dek Jay, adeknya. Kok jadi sedih gini ya wkwkwkwkwk

.

"dek, gimana kalau misalnya ya kita cinta sama orang terus pengen banget buat jadi pacarnya dia, tapi kita tuh nyadar kalau misalnya kita gak pantes buat orang itu, adek bakalan gimana?"

Kak John ini nyindir dia ya? nyindir kalau Jaehyun yang belum berpengalaman ini gak pantes buat Johnny yang udah pro?

"aku sih kejer terus, tapi kalau misal orang yang kita suka tetep gak bisa kita gapai ya gimana lagi mungkin bukan jodohnya"

Johnny senyum.

"dek Jay..."

"kenapa kak?"

"sebenernya kakak pengen banget jadiin dek Jay pacar dari pertama kali kita ketemu, kakak sayang banget sama dek Jay, tapi..."

What? Jaehyun pengen lompat kegirangan, eh... ada tapinya...

"kamu pasti tau lah gimana catatan kakak sama mantan-mantan kakak"

Iya, mantannya yang banyak dan tampangnya kaya artis Sm Ent semua –Inner Jaehyun

"jadi kakak gak mau pacaran sama dek Jay, takut akhirnya jadi kaya yang lain"

Boleh nangis gak ya?

"tapi... kalau kakak bilang mau nikah aja sama dek Jay boleh gak?"

"hah? APA?"

.

.

.

TBC

Ya ampun... ini aku nulis apa sihhhhhh

Serius deh lagi kering ide buat bikin cerita akhir-akhir ini, salahin aja tugas karya tulis sama essay yang banyak banget huhuhuhu mau nangis dipelukan Jaehyun akutuhhh...

Tadinya mau naikin rate tapi gak jadi ah, maunya ff ini jadi unyu-unyu aja mecumya jangan wkwkwkwk. Finally, couple kesayangan Jegun, JohnJae... emang sih lopers nya baru sedikit, maaf ya kalau ada readers yang gak nyaman sama couple ini.

Puas gak? Gak puas? Yaudah nanti deh Jegun bertanggung jawab, /apa?/ wkwkwkwk

Chapter depan TaeYu atau HaeMark nih? Soalnya baru dua itu yang udah otw hampir 50% hehehehe...

Thanks to semua yang udah baca, favs, follow, review uhhh kalian adalah kekuatan Jegun yang sebenarnya hehehehe.

Kolom balasan review /maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dan kelewat, Jegun hanyalah manusia biasa/ :

ChiminChim : wakaka emang uh Jegun puas banget bikin Jaemin jadi kardus dan si Haechan jadi jail entah kenapa hehehe... HaeMark naik rate pengen banget sebenernya aku udah bikin sih, cumaa... agak bingung mau post jadi ff sendiri atau nyambung sama yang ini hehehe. Emanggg Mark makin kesini makin imut kenapa sih, kak Jegun jadi gemes kan wkwkwk

jaehyunss : hahaha iya Jisung sama Chenle polos dan baik semuanya wkwkwk. Ini JohnJae nih say, tapi gak jadi naik rate nih phpnya aku ini ya maapin hhehe puas engga say? Puas puasin aja ya walaupun jadinya malah agak sedih gini, soalnya Jegun lagi rada galau nih, hahahaha/malah curhat/

Min Milly : haiii... iya nih aku udah lama gak liat kamuuu gak papa kok sayangkuhhh{} mantap ya si Jaemin hahahaha awas ah jangan deket deket nanti kamu jadi yang ketiga lho hahaha

preetybeauty : ini Johnjaenyaaaa huhuhuhu aku minta maaf kalau gak puas, nanti aku tanggung jawab/pake apa/ hehehehe

Yuta Noona : kakak ku tersayaaanggggg... yeayyy seneng deh kakak ngakak gara-gara cerita akuuu :3 Haechan emang selalu pinter dan ganteng kak hahaha.

krystalizedjung : ahhh senengnya bisa bikin kamu ngakak hehehe... dia ada niat mau mentiga/? Malah lho hahahaha Chenle sama Jisung mesra dibelakang Jaemin ide yang amat bagus wkwkwk samaa list bias di nct aku juga ga tetap, kadang bias utama Jaehyun kadang Kun, kadang Chenle kadang Taeil malah huhu lelah aku mereka ganteng semua. Maapin Mark sama Haechannya belum jadi hehehe. Oppa hyung bagus sih tapi kalau buat ff au gini aku lebih suka pake kak-dek gitu hahaha ini udah lanjut yaa semoga puas sama JohnJaenya yang gak karuan ini TT

daunlontar : kak daun kuuu tercintaaaa... iya emang kardus beruntung itu kak wkwkwk aku juga mulai mual sama bahasa perancis kak, Cuma ya gimana ya hahaha bahasa jerman aku bisa ich lieb dich thok hahahaha. Kun emang pinter dan ganteng, pacar aku/eh wkwkwk. Bener banget kak, status apa sih ahahahaha... sama-sama kak, kakak semangat yaa!

Ppiyong : aww seneng nya kamu ngakak gara-gara cerita ini hihihi.. ini Johnjae nih tapi, hmmm semoga suka yaaa ^^

Jeseey : hahahaha kakak, aku tidak bertanggung jawab lho hahahahaha tapi aku juga ngakak baca review kakak ini hihihihi Jaemin mah rezekinya emang bagus kak bisa dapet dua anak unyu polos rela dimadu lagi, hahahah. Oke kak ini udah lanjut yaaa semoga suka kak makasih review nyaa

Pikapooh : hai pikakuuhhhh... seneng deh kamu suka sama part ku ini hihihi done, ya ff Jaemin Jisungnya di simpen dulu nunggu inspirasi hehehe i lop yu...

Iceu Doger : aww kakak Iceu Doger mampir ihhh sukaaaa. Jisung sama Chenle mah baik kak, Jaeminnya aja tuh emang dasar kardus hahaha. Iya, Haechan gak jadi balas dendam deh huhuhu

gantipenname : waw waw wawwww kakakkkk... aku seneng banget kakak suka huhuhu aku sampe cengarcengir dua hari gara-gara kakak bilang humor ku tiada tanding hahahaha wah kak kecanduan JaeSungLe tidak ditanggung penulis wkwkwkw boong ding hahaha iya deh bentar ya kak nunggu inspirasi dulu, atau nunggu tugas surut seriusan kak lagi banjir ini huhuhu. Ini kapel JohnJae lho kak, suka gak? Suka yaa suka aja wkwkwk /maksa/ uhh malu aku kak, aamiin ahli bahasa perancis kak, biar nanti kalau bulan madu sama Jaehyun ke perancis gak nyasar hakhakhakhak...

hopekies : bener emang hahahah abis Jaemin ganteng sih, lagian pacar pacarnya unyu semua jadi mau wkwkwkw makasih kak review nyaaa :3

lele : hai lele, makasih ya udah review, seneng deh kalau kamu sukaaa hehehe

jae-ngkol : wkwkwk jangan di jambak dong kasian Haechan nanti botak wkwkwk barokah dia mah rezeki anak soleh emang hahaha. Taeil Doyoung oh iya ya huhuhu baiklah, yang setia ya say soalnya jujur aja aku belum nemu jalan ceritanya Taeil Doyoung, mereka kan kenal aja belum wkwkwkwk tapi doain aja tiba-tiba pas lagi dijalan/ pas lagi ngegibah sama temen biasanya aku suka dapet ide tiba-tiba hahaha

pacarnyaHaechan : hai adik ipar, hahahaha suka ah kamu sampe ngakak gitu gara gara cerita aku wkwkwk. Ini udah update yaaa semoga sukaaaaaa thaks reviewnya hihihi

Akhir kata, semoga suka sama chap ini, semoga puas. Hehehe

Wanna review lagi? Hihi

Je t'aime... :3

LEEJEGUN


	7. Chapter 7

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

.

Yang bener aja lah,

Taeyong ini ceking lho, loyo gitu kalau diliat dari kasat mata meskipun kenyataannya sekuat baja. Tapi beneran deh, badan Taeyong gak mencerminkan banget kalau dia itu mantan anak mapala waktu masih kuliah dulu.

"balapan yuk? Yang nyampe puncak duluan menang!"

Apa tadi katanya? Balapan nyampe puncak? Balapan lari 500 meter aja Taeyong asmanya kambuh kok.

Mau bilang gak sanggup, malu sama tampang. Dia kan manly gituloh masa iya kalah sih sama Yuta yang mukanya secantik putri jepang di iklan shinzui? Enak aja.

"boleh lah, ayok" dan gengsi mengalahkan segalanya.

.

.

.

Yuta ini super ya. padahal mukanya unyu-unyu gitu, dia juga punya kulit yang sehalus sutra, -si Taeyong bisa tau soalnya modus ngelus perutn Yuta waktu pemeriksaan minggu lalu-. Gak nyangka aja ternyata anaknya rimba banget. Gak tanggung-tanggung lho, pas dia udah dinyatain negatif hiv seutuhnya, Taeyong langsung diajak buat liburan. Dan siapa yang sangka juga kalau liburannya manjat gunung?

Tadi pagi Taeyong dengan bangganya bilang ke Haechan kalau dia bakal gak pulang sampe 3 hari, mau liburan sama Yuta. Dia juga udah bikin surat izin khusus buat ambil cuti seenaknya pake alasan yang sama. Dikira bakalan liburan ke maladewa, mereka mesra-mesraan diatas pasir, atau terbang ke paris dan berbagi ciuman hangat dipuncak menara eifeel. Eh malah diajak ke gunung, diajak cipokan sama berjuta nyamuk dan ngapelin anak-anak serigala yang entah masih pada ngumpet dimana.

"hei.. jangan ngelamun dong!" kata Yuta sambil benerin carier nya.

"disini hutan, kalau kamu ngelamun bisa aja ada yang masuk hahahaha"

Dan Taeyong langsung merinding seketika.

.

Mereka baru aja start dari kaki gunung sekitar 15 menit yang lalu sih, tapi rasanya dada Taeyong ini udah ngap-ngapan. Dia heran ngeliat pujaan hatinya yang ternyata penjelajah kaya dora itu masih senyum cerah dan terus melangkah, sumpah beneran mirip dora dia kalau aja carier nya itu diubah jadi warna ungu dan bisa ngomong.

"Yuta, istirahat yuk.."

Yang dipanggil nengok. "yaelah dok, baru juga jalan setengah kilo nih"

"tapi aku capek yut, beneran"

Yuta yang udah 3 meter didepan Taeyong langsung balik lagi dan ikutan duduk diatas batu sebelah mantan dokternya. "dokter payah banget sih, gak pernah ngedaki?" Yuta dapet jawaban gelengan.

"asli belum pernah ngedaki? Kirain dokter hobi olahraga"

"aku emang suka olahraga kok, ngegym, dance gaje, jogging, tapi ngedaki belum pernah"

Senyum,

Taeyong berasa ke-charge pas liat senyuman Yuta. Ya Tuhan, ini malaikat mu jatuh satu bukannya dicariin ya, nanti diakuin lho jadi milik Taeyong wkwkwkwk.

"padahal enak dok daki gunung, bisa liat alam, denger suara sungai, suara burung, hirup udara seger juga..."

"...dulu waktu sekolah, tiap akhir semester aku pasti daki gunung"

Warbiyasahh...

Taeyong bener-bener gak nyangka ada anak gunung model Yuta didunia ini. Soalnya, dulu temen dia yang anak mapala gak karu-karuan semua bentuknya. Ada yang keling sebadan-badan itu namanya Kim Jongin, terus ada juga yang jarang mandi dan gak pernah nyuci baju -kajeun numpuk di kosan kemejanya, nanti bisa dipakek lagi minggu depan- namanya Huang Zi Tao. ini kok ada ya anak mapala seindah Yuta. Yaemang sih, Jongin sama Tao juga ganteng nya gak ketulungan dan digilai cewek satu fakultas, tapi kan ya.. kalau anak mapala yang model Yuta gini tetep aja Taeyong belum pernah nemu.

"kok bisa anak mapala bening kayak kamu?" Taeyong gak niat gombal pemirsah, dia mah Cuma ngomongin apa yang dia liat aja, lagian Taeyong tidak satu spesies dengan si Johnny, sori hahaha.

"dokter nih bisa aja ah, bening dari mana nya sih hahahahaha"

Gak papa lah gak ke paris juga,

Daki gunung antah berantah pun nikmat kok, asalkan sama pujaan hati.

"serius bening, senyumnya manis lagi, terus wangi juga hahahahaha"

Ini mau ngedaki apa pacaran sih? Pacaran sambil ngedaki gak papa kali yaa- bathin Taeyong berbunga-bunga.

"eh iya, Yuta jangan panggil aku dokter dong"

Si pemilik senyum indah nengok "terus panggil apa?"

"sayang aja hehehehe"

.

"FAK!"

.

Taeyong sama Yuta celingukan, itu bukan penghuni hutan kan yang mengumpat?

.

"wahahahahahahahahhaha"

.

Itu bukan pohon-pohon tidak bersalah ini kan yang ngakak?  
.

"kalian pacaran di hutan, gak elit banget sih hahahahahaha"

KOK ADA JOHNNY SIH?!

CEKEK AJA TAEYONG SEKARANG!

"ngapain sih disini hah?"

"eits santai broh, ini hutan umum kok broh"

Taeyong liat ada Mark dan keluarga, terus ada juga Doyoung yang lagi cemberut plus pak satpam Taeil.

Ini apa-apaan sih?!

Taeyong berasa member super junior gini deh liburannya dibuntuti sasaeng fans seabrek.

"hai Taeyong, itu siapa kenalin sini ke tante" kata tante Tiffany sambil sok kenal sok akrab sama Yuta.

Mau cekek Johnny sekarang juga Taeyong takut, abis ada mamah sama papahnya sih, bisa mati nanti Taeyong dipecat sama papahnya si Johnny ini.

"pacaran kok gak modal sih, di mall kek, makan-makan kfc kek ini malah ke hutan" Doyoung yang udah keliatan moodnya lagi ancur banget langsung ngomong pedes.

"pak, awas lho itu jangan diinjek rumput tidak bersalah, anda ini emang kriminal ya, rumput diem aja diinjek" dan pak Taeil, penyebab Doyoung murka malah bikin ulah.

"Terus aku harus gimana pak satpam? Boncengan sama Berbie fairy topia naik unicorn? Kan gak mungkin"

Syithhh...

Taeyong nyesel ngikut Yuta daki gunung.

.

.

.

"loh? Kemah nih? Padahal kan gunungnya gak terlalu tinggi" kata Yuta yang heran rombongan tidak diundang itu malah diriin tenda di sekitar tanah lapang tempat mereka istirahat buat makan siang.

"iya bener, palingan satu setengah jam juga nyampe puncak, dan sorenya kita bisa langsung turun terus nginep di hotel" Taeyong juga aneh, ini ngapain sih keluarganya si Johnny plus Doyoung sama Taeil bawa-bawa tenda, kaya mereka daki gunung himalaya aja.

"lah, nanti gak ada feel liburan di alam liarnya kalau nginep di hotel, percuma kita bawa pak Taeil deh, kan dia ini mau pelatihan lho jadi polisi hutan" dan jawaban tante Tiffany bikin Yuta sama Taeyong antara mau mewek sama ngamuk.

.

Sebenernya Taeyong udah gak kuat lagi lama-lama ada di dalem hutan, kan tadi waktu di geret paksa sama Yuta juga, Yuta janjinya Cuma mau manjat aja abis itu turun lagi, gak pake kemah, gak pake nginep, gak pake bikin api unggun ribet kayak gini.

Babay sudah kamar hotel yang punya springbed empuk dan pengharum ruangan glade wangi apel... Taeyong merana dalam hati.

.

"pstt.. perkembangan ya sama si Yuta, udah bulan madu berdua aja hehehe"

Taeyong ngedengus sambil mungutin ranting pohon denger omongan Johnny "ini beneran bakal jadi bulan madu kalau kalian semua gak dateng, lagian ngapain sih kebanyakan duit ya bulan april gini liburan? Itu si Mark sekolah nya gimana? Sana balik aja lah"

"ya gimana yaa,, keluarga aku kan emang kebanyakan duit, ga mau sombong sih hahahahahahahhaha"

Enyahkan manusia bernama Johnny ini ya Tuhan...

"liburan ini hadiah buat keluarga, sekalian Doyoung sama kamu juga sih, kan kalian keluarga aku juga, makanya aku ngikut kamu sama Yuta ke sini" kata Johnny sambil nyengir watados

"hadiah apa? Biasanya ngasih kacang kulit satu aja kebaikannya diungkit-ungkit sampe lebaran"

Sekarang Taeyong sama Johnny lagi selonjoran di tanah gara-gara kecapean.

"kemaren lusa..."

"...jadi kemaren atau lusa?"

"dengerin dulu Taeyong, ih.. dua hari yang lalu"

Liat Taeyong yang udah mulai serius dengerin, Johnny mulai cerita "dua hari yang lalu aku ngelamar dek Jay"

"sumpah demi apa?..." "...terus si Jay mau?"

"mau lah... Johnny lee gituloh haha, nah makanya ini tuh selametan gitu deh gara-gara lamaran aku diterima, jadi kan aku sama dek Jay hubungannya sekarang jelas"

"apa?"

"calon suami ganteng-suami imut lah"

Muntah paku payung ditengah hutan dilarang gak ya?

.

.

.

Yuta lagi duduk di batu cadas sambil anteng liatin dua biji manusia, -empat ding bijinya eh/?- yang lagi adu mulut. Dua-duanya sama-sama nyolot lagi. Tadinya mau Yuta tinggalin aja deh itu si dokter anak yang belum dia tau namanya sama satu lagi laki-laki pelit senyum yang keliatannya udah radaan tua, eh dewasa.

"terus gimana pak? Masa saya harus tepuk-tepukin air nya sambil nyanyi 'ikan oh ikan kenapa kau tak nak timbul' kan lucu pak, ya saya pake tombak aja langsung tusuk perut ikan nya beres dapet kan?"

"anda ini benar-benar jiwa psikopatnya kental sekali ya..."

"ya udah tunjukin gimana caranya hah? Om Eunhyuk gak bawa alat pancing"

"dasar makhluk primitif, anda tau? Cara menombak yang tidak berperi-ke-ikanan ini adalah cara orang-orang prasejarah bertahan hidup.."

"eh, kamu ngatain saya ini phitecantrophus erectus?"

BYURR!

"hahahahahahahhahahaha" Yuta ngakak ngeliat cowok yang mamahnya dokter Johnny panggil Taeil itu nyebur ke kali gara-gara di dorong pake kekuatan super sama si dokter anak.

"kurang ajar! Eh itu pacarnya Taeyong, kamu aja lah yang cari ikan males ngeladenin si Taeil nih, mau pulang aja ah masak air"

Tanpa siapapun tau, Yuta blushing di bilang pacarnya Taeyong. Aw aw aw, apa semua orang ngira dia pacarnya Taeyong ya, duhhh... semoga cepet jadi kenyataan deh hehehe Yuta senyum-senyum sendiri.

"heh, ini lagi orang cengar-cengir, sana mancing"

"iya dokter"

.

.

.

"Yuta, jangan pegang-pegang itu, coba liat duh nanti tangannya berdarah, nanti kayu nya dibelah sama Johnny ya, Yuta sini bantuin tante masak aja"

Yuta cemberut, dia anak mapala hellawwww... masa iya belah kayu bakar doang bikin tangannya berdarah sih? Duh duh, Yuta gak nyadar aja kalau tangan sutra murninya itu terlalu berharga buat pegang yang kasar-kasar kaya model kayu hutan gitu, tapi kalau megang yang tegang-tegang punya Taeyong nanti berdarah gak ya? /apasih wkwkwk/

.

Tangannya sih fokus ngirisin bawang merah, tapi matanya jelalatan ngeliatin seorang cowok manis yang lagi asyik bedain mana gula mana garem. Lucu banget deh, Yuta ini cantik-cantik gak bisa masak, tapi gak papa sih toh Taeyong nya bisa masak, jadi anak mereka nanti gak usah lah ngerasain pedihnya menderita busung lapar.

Taeyong cengar-cengir gak jelas, dia bayangin aja punya keluarga bahagia sama Yuta.

Ah dia mah hayalannya suka tinggi, kenal aja belum ada sebulan udah ngimpi berkeluarga wkwkwkwk.

"dokter, ini merica?"

"hah?" Taeyong tersadar dari angan-angannya dan ngelirik Yuta yang lagi nunjukin jahe ke depan mata dia.

"itu jahe yuta, merica itu bubuk kaya garem. Ada sih yang masih padat tapi tadi aku liat tante Tiffany bawanya yang bubuk"

"ohhhhh... ini jahe" kata Yuta sambil balik lagi ngubek-ngubek bumbu dapur yang di bawa tante Tiffany dari rumah.

"eh iya, Yuta?"

"iya dokter?"

"panggil Taeyong dong..."

Yuta senyum manis banget, "oke Taeyong hehehehe"

Dan membuat dunia Taeyong juga jadi semanis good day mocacinno uhuuyyy...

.

.

.

"adiknya dokter Johnny?"

Mark Cuma ngangguk dan biarin orang yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu duduk sebelah dia.

"aku tidur di tenda ini ya?"

"lho kenapa kak? Bukan tidur di tenda kak Taeyong?"

Yang ditanya Cuma ngegeleng.

"tapi gakpapa sempit-sempitan? Soalnya kak Doyoung juga tidur disini"

"gakpapa kok, tenang aja aku tidur nya kalem"

.

PEMBOHONGAN PUBLIK!

Mark sama Doyoung Cuma bisa mengumpat dalem hati tengah malem.

Bohong besar kalau Yuta tidurnya kalem kaya sleeping beauty. Engga. Gak banget tidurnya.

Baru aja ngorok setengah jam, si Yuta ini udah ubah-ubah posisi random dan jungkir balik gak karuan. Kalau aja ini bukan tenda mahal –Mark keceplosan sombong- yang dibeliin papah Eunhyuk, pastilah udah rubuh dari tadi gara-gara cara tidur Yuta yang gak banget.

"aku tau nih, kenapa dia gak mau tidur sama Taeyong sama Johnny di tenda yang lebih gede , pasti gara-gara jaga imej depan pacarnya" omel Doyoung sambil sesekali nyingkirin kaki Yuta yang nyasar ke muka dia

"dia bilang kalau tidur anteng kak, makanya Mark izinin."

"Mark, lain kali jangan gampang percaya gitu ah, liat kan nih gimana coba kita tidur? Wilayah semuanya dikuasain sama si Yuta, aduh mana ngorok lagi"

Mark gak terima lah dia disalahin, kan emang beneran Mark gak tau. "aku tidur sama mamah papah aja"

"eh, Mark oy kakak gimana?"

.

.

.

Taeyong liat Yuta lagi bergelung sendirian didalem tenda. Loh, Mark sama Doyoung mana? Ah bodo ah, Taeyong gak peduli.

"shh.. Yuta..."

"nggroookkkk uhuukk... hmmm"

Si dokter spesialis kulit dan kelamin melongo, hokcay, Yuta ngorok?

"Yuta, Yuta..."

"eh?" Yuta yang baru sadar langsung elapin ilernya dan liat ke sumber suara, oh may gat Taeyong! Duh, jangan-jangan dokter anak sama si Mark itu ngadu lagi, dan sekarang Taeyong jadi ilfeel sama dia, emmm... Yuta mau nangis.

"eh? Kenapa kok malah ngumpet di selimut?"

"Yuta?"

"aku malu Taeyong, kamu pasti udah tau kalau aku tidur ngorok terus gak beradab juga"

"aku kesini bukan buat liat kebiasaan tidur kamu kok, aku mau ngajakin kamu ke puncak, sekarang jam 4 pagi dan kalau beruntung kita bisa liat sunrise"

.

.

.

4 semester lagi kalkulus sama ujian ngapalin sendi-sendi manusia juga Taeyong sanggup, asalkan jangan sekali-kali lagi ngajak dia manjat gunung.

Tadi sih sok-sokan ngajak Yuta ke puncak duluan biar bisa liat sunrise, eh malah dianya yang megap-megap tengah jalan gara-gara kecapean.

"ayo Taeyong, puncaknya udah keliatan"

"hahhh,,, okehhh... otw"

Sumpah capek banget ini daki gunung, Taeyong gak akan lagi-lagi. Cukup. Kapok.

.

"waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Mata berbinar, hidung kembang kempis, sama bibir yang senyum lebar banget. Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan...

Seketika Taeyong lupa sama sesek didadanya waktu liat Yuta yang semangat banget lari-lari ke tanah yang banyak bunga warna putih, Taeyong gak tau nama bunganya apa, ngomong-ngomong.

"bunga edelweis nya banyaaaakkkkkk..."

"kamu mau?" kata Taeyong sambil ngulurin tangan mau metik.

"hey jangan, gak boleh. Metik bunga edelweis sembarangan sama aja gak sayang alam"

"ups, sorry hehehe"

Yuta Cuma senyum sambil elus-elusin bunga itu "ini bunga keabadian, biarin mereka abadi ada dipuncak gunung, jangan dipetik" katanya sambil ngehirup wangi edelweis

"emang ada wanginya kaya mawar sama melati ya?"

"ada, wangi alam hehehehe"

.

Mereka duduk berdua nungguin fajar, ngobrol cerita ini-itu tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum saling ketemu. Taeyong baru tau kalau ternyata Yuta ini salah satu anak laki-laki kepala jurusan sastra jepang di kampusnya dulu, dunia emang sempit banget. Nah, kalau ibunya Yuta udah gak ada, tadi Yuta rada mewek gitu ceritanya.

Taeyong juga cerita ke Yuta tentang ibu sama bapaknya yang Cuma hobi bulan madu doang. Gimana romantisnya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka –papah Onew sama mamah Yuri- sampe lupa kalau mereka punya dua anak yang udah gede-gede ketinggalan di Korea.

"eh, eh... mataharinya..."

Saking asyik mereka ngobrol, sampe gak kerasa kalau matahari pagi buat hari ini udah mulai muncul.

"semoga hari ini sampai hari-hari seterusnya yang kita hadapi terang kaya cahaya matahari pagi disini" doa Yuta sambil merem.

Taeyong liatin pujaan hatinya sambil senyum "semoga Lee Taeyong sama Nakamoto Yuta bisa abadi kaya bunga edelweis" doa Taeyong masih sambil liatin Yuta

"hah? Apa? Kenapa?" Yuta yang denger langsung gelagapan dan blushing parah.

"aku bilang, semoga Lee Taeyong sama Nakamoto Yuta bisa abadi kaya bunga edelweis di puncak gunung ini..."

"...gak ada yang ganggu, gak ada yang metik, langgeng terus, indah..."

Taeyong masih betah liatin Yuta yang sekarang udah nunduk malu-malu.

"aamiin" gumam Yuta.

.

.

.

"udah mah, gak usah nangis. Tenang, tim sar lagi proses pencarian kok"

"tapi, Yuta... huhuhuhu"

Lho? Kenapa tante Tiffany nangis di pelukan Johnny? Mana sambil manggil-manggil Yuta lagi.

Kenapa tempat kemah mereka rame banget?

Kenapa ada polisi?

Lho? Kok Mamah Yuri ada disitu sih? Nangis lagi sambil meluk-meluk jaketnya Taeyong.

"pada kenapa?"

"TAEYOOONGG!"

.

.

.

"makanya kalau pergi tuh bilang-bilang, bikin satu keluarga khawatir tau gak sih? Untung mamah sama papah pulang kemaren, gimana coba kalau sampe pas tante Tiffany telfon mamah sama papah masih di Tokyo? Masih di Amsterdam? Masih di Roma? Kan bisa jantungan kita, Yong... kamu mau liat mamah kamu serangan jantung hah?"

"engga mah..."

"ini lagi punya pacar bukan nya di kenalin sama mamah sama papah, malah diajak main kehutan, kamu mau mesum-mesum dihutan? Mau dikutuk leluhur?"

"engga mah..."

"udah sana masuk kamer"

Sialnya Taeyong,

Udah mah diajak liburan sama Yuta naik gunung,

Di recokin se-rt,

Dikira ilang di seret hantu hutan,

Sekarang dimarahin mamahnya.

.

"nak Yuta nginep sini aja ya, tante mau kenal sama calon menantu tante sebelum pergi lagi"

"eh"

Dan Yuta blushing seharian.

.

.

TBC

TaeYu! Kopel kesayangan kedua setelah JohnJae...

Gimana gimana? Humornya udah bisa bikin harimu menyenangkan lagi? Hehehe, semoga hari kalian selalu menyenangkan yaaa...

Eh iya, mau sungkem dulu buat Kai, sama Tao hehehe soalnya kalian yang paling pas dan mirip sama kakak-kakak mapala di kampus Jegun, maafkan aku sayang-sayangku yang ganteng dan tinggi :3

Jegun gak nyangka banget bisa dapet banyak review udah gitu review nya Jegun sukaa semuaaa, kalau baca review kalian Jegun pasti sambil senyum-senyum bahagia gituuuu hehehehe, yang baca, follow dan favs juga banyak,ya Allah Jegun jadi pengen nangis gembiraaaa...

Maaf ya Jegun telat update. Harusnya kemaren, tapi gara-gara waktu hari jumat Jegun pulang ke rumah dan dirumah banyak adek-adek yang suka gangguin konsentrasi, jadinya Jegun baru nyelesaiin sekarang.

Makasih banget buat kalian semuaaa /peluk satu-satu/

Oh iya, karena minggu depan minggu uts, jadi kemungkinan Jegun gak bisa update, diusahakan sabtu/minggu ini Jegun update chap 8 deh hehehe...

Bye bye di chap depan

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN


	8. Chapter 8

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

.

 _Kau adalah bidadariku..._

"iya, dan kau adalah lucifer hahahahaha"

 _Matamu memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan hati..._

 _Memancarkan cinta dan kasih sayang_

"dan matamu memancarkan radiasi"

 _Kau, hey kau..._

 _Kelembutan hatimu mengalahkan halusnya untaian sutra_

"dirimu adalah ulet penghasil kain sutra"

 _Tutur mu bagai madu dipadang pasir,_

 _Paras mu bagai sepercik api di kegelapan_

 _Kau... hey kau.._

 _Aku mengagumimu_

"hahahahahaha.. gila banget ini yang nulis, sumpah ya John, ku kira orang ter-gombal se jagad raya ini tuh Cuma kamu lho... tapi manis juga sih puisinya hihihihi"

Johnny yang lagi suap-suapan sama dek Jay langsung nengok ilfeel ke arah Doyoung "enak aja. Lagian ya Young, kalau pun aku tukang gombal gak akan deh senorak itu. Pakek ngasih bunga tanpa nama diselipin puisi helaawww"

"iya bener, itu gak gentle namanya" si Taeyong yang lagi baca-baca buku juga ikut nimbrung

"eh gak papa tau, gitu romantis"

"nah, bener banget dek Jay, setuju. Romantis nih yang begini hahahaha" Doyoung bangga di belain sama Jaehyun, abis biasanya dia terbully terus kalau bareng Johnny sama Taeyong.

"kira-kira siapa ya yang suka kirimin bunga sama puisi buat kak Doyoung?" kata Jaehyun sambil pose mikir imut-imut, bikin Johnny gemes aja dehhh sayang belum sah.

"pasti ganteng deh kaya Jamie Dornan aamiin hehehehe"

"anjir, pengen mirip Christian Grey? Hahahaha mesum nian kamu Doyoung wkwkwkwk"

Jari tengah untuk yang bernama Johnny.

.

.

.

"pak?"

"eh dokter Johnny, tumben masih terang gini udah pulang?"

"iya pak, mampir sini dulu ya saya, ikutan ngopi-ngopi"

"boleh dok"

.

"adem ya pak di pos satpam"

Johnny hari ini pulang jam 4 sore, kesempatan yang bahkan Cuma dateng di tahun kabisat ini pasti Johnny pake sebaik-baiknya lah, salah satunya ya nongkrong bareng pak Taeil di pos satpam depan komplek.

Tadi abis jemput dek Jay dari kampus, dia langsung caw pulang kerumah. Mau nostalgia, dulu dia pas lagi pusing-pusing ngapalin ujian buat sistem gerak ya nongkrong disini nih, sambil ngopi-ngopi ditemani pak Taeil.

"udah lama ya pak, saya jarang kesini lagi" kata Johnny sambil nyeruput luwak white coffe yang iklannya ada liminho nya.

"iya lah dok, sekarang kan dokter sibuk banget, jarang pulang malah. Atau dokter pulang ke rumah pacar ya? hehehehehe"

"ah, pak Taeil masih inget aja dulu saya sering pulang ke rumah pacar"

Mereka diem lagi,

Saling menikmati kopi masing-masing sambil ditemenin angin sore yang berhembus manjah.

"dok, itu lho dokter Taeyong gimana kabarnya?"

Johnny nengok, "oh baik pak, Taeyong baik kok"

"emmm... kalau mamah sama papah dokter baik?"

Johnny mulai nyerengitin dahi "baik pak, kan tiap pagi mamah sama papah lewat sini kenapa bapak gak tanya langsung aja kabarnya?"

"hahahahaha iya ya"

Dan mereka diem lagi,

Taeil nyeruput kopinya, "kalau dek Mark sekarang udah kelas 3 ya dok?"

"perasaan Mark itu lebih sering ketemu sama bapak deh dari pada sama saya hahahaha"

"iya ya, sekarang udah besar aja, tinggi sekali" kata si bapak satpam sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala nya "hmmm... masih sama dek Haechan?"

Ini pak Taeil kenapa sih?

Kok jadi kayak petugas sensus gini?

"itu dek Jaemin sama dek Jeno jarang main lagi ya dok? Sekarang malah dek Jaemin sukanya main ke rumah pak Chanyeol sama pak Baekhyun itu lho ya, nyamperin dek Jisung"

"gak tau pak, saya gak terlalu kenal sama Jisung soalnya" jawab Johnny mulai bingung, ini pak Taeil gak lagi jadi mata-mata FBI kan? Kenapa ditanya semua?

"eum... itu yang dulu suka ngejer-ngejer dek Mark itu..."

"oh, dek Jay itu calon suami imut saya pak hehehehe"

Pak Taeil kepo juga ya- inner Johnny

"nah kalau temennya yang satu lagi? Yang itu lho..." pak Taeil nanya sambil duduk gerak-gerak, ambeien atau punya kutu pantat juga Johnny gak tau deh.

"siapa pak? Temennya Mark?"

"bukan dok, itu lho temen mu yang agak kriminal itu lho"

Johnny mikir,

Temennya? Yang agak kriminal? "oh... si Ten ya pak? Itu mantan saya dulu yang pernah ngamuk terus mutusin portal komplek gara-gara tau saya selingkuh kan? Kabar baik dia pak, sekarang jadi guru bahasa inggris di sekolah Mark, mau nikah katanya"

"Ten? Bukan lho... bukan yang itu dok, yang tinggi..."

"oh, Sehun? Mantan saya juga itu pak, yang ganteng kan kaya vampir di Twilight? Kabar baik juga dia pak, kayaknya udah move on sih dari saya"

"gak dok engga... yang nyebelin yang ituuuu..."

"ohhhhhhhhhhh yang nyebelin? Siapa ya pak, semua temen saya nyebelin soalnya pak hehehehe"

Duh,

Pak Taeil garuk-garuk kepalanya "itulho dok, yang kemaren ikut kemping"

"ohhh Doyoung!"

"manis ya dok hehehehe"

Anjrit.

Bilang aja mau muji Doyoung manis, pake muter-muter bikin Johnny bingung aja.

Eh... bukannya Doyoung sama pak Taeil ini musuh ya?

.

.

.

 _Bila kau hitung jumlah rumput di muka bumi..._

 _Pastilah kalah dengan jumlah detik yang aku pakai untuk memikirkan dirimu..._

 _Bila kau hitung besarnya matahari..._

 _Cinta ku pada mu jauh lebih besar dari pada sang raja siang itu..._

 _Bila kau hitung dalamnya lautan biru yang kau selami..._

 _Tak akan pernah kau bisa kira betapa dalamnya rasa sayangku untukmu..._

Doyoung senyum senyum, mesam mesem di ruang kerja nya, "ya ampuuuunnnn..." dia berasa Paris Hilton deh tiap hari ada yang ngirim bunga plus puisi asoy kayak gini.

Sayangnya yang ngirim anonim, dia jadi bingung kan ini tuh siapa yang suka sama dia.

Kata-katanya puitis, romantis, necis dan tidak najis, uhhh Doyoung sukaaa...

Bunganya juga harum, ranum dan mewangi awww Doyoung terpesona...

Andai nanti dia tau siapa yang ngirim, udah pasti langsung dia ajakin nikah. Ini nadzarnya Doyoung lho wkwkwk.

.

"dapet lagi?" tanya Johnny

Doyoung ngangguk sambil pegang-pegang surat yang isinya puisi.

"hari ini dapet bunga apa kak Doyoung?"

Sekarang Doyoung, Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta dan Taeyong lagi ada dikantin rumah sakit. Gak usah heran deh kenapa Jaehyun sama Yuta jadi betah dateng ke rumah sakit, ya pasti karena ada sang dokter pujaan hati lah.

"hari ini dapet bunga matahariii hihihi" jawab Doyoung masih sambil mesam mesem

"udah gak gentle, perusak alam. Dia itu gak mikir ya kalau bunga matahari juga pengen hidup, pake dipetik, dikasih ke orang, itu merusak ekosistem" Yuta ceramah, tapi gak Doyoung dengerin sih, ah bodo amat lah merusak ekosistem hamtaro, nanti Doyoung beliin kwaci deh yang banyak.

"merusak ekosistem apa kak Yuta?"

Yuta nengok ke dek Jay yang lagi ngelendot mesra di bahu Johnny. Masih agak aneh dimata dia, soalnya awal-awal Yuta agak kaget juga sih waktu tau bentuk dan rupa yang namanya dek Jay dek Jay ini. Dia sebagai bottom pada umumnya kan yaa cantik, lembut dan badannya lebih ke langsing seksi. Kalau dek Jay punya Johnny ini beda, badannya keker, tinggi besar, tapi emang mukanya ukeable sih, gimana yaaa... Yuta juga sempet bingung dan dilemma. Sampe sekarang malah dilemma. Jadi tuh Yuta kalau ngeliat dek Jay mesra mesra ke Johnny masih kayak yang hmmmm belum biasa gitu lho...

"hehehe... ya ekosistem tumbuhan, lebah juga... hehehe" katanya canggung, sumpah Yuta ngeliat JohnJae serem ih, kayak seme meluk seme hahahahaha

"ngerusak ekosistem hamtaro. Sayang tau hamtaro?" Johnny elus-elus rambut pirang dek Jay.

Ewh... Yuta makin aneh

"tau. Tuk kutuk hamtaro tidur, hamtaro tidur dimana sajah apa yaangg paling dia senangiii biji bunga matahariiii.. oh iya bener, biji bunga mataharinya diambil kak Doyoung!"

"enak aja!" Doyoung protes

"hahahahahahahaha" semuanya ketawa, kecuali Yuta sih dia Cuma ketawa canggung.

.

.

.

"manja sih, yaudah lah pulang sendiri aja, aku harus anterin dek Jay pulang"

"temen macam apa kamu John? Mobil kesayangan aku yang paling cantik lagi dibengkel nih, nebeng doang kok halte depan males jalan ih"

"gak bisa Doyoung, aku tuh paling gak bisa kalau lagi berduaan sama dek Jay dimobil dan ada makhluk lain, aku gak bisa konsen"

Doyoung merengut kesel, "dasar, teman tapi musuh" Terus dia beralih ke Taeyong sama Yuta yang lagi gandengan tangan

"Yong... nebeng ya sampe halte depan?"

"no, no, no. Aku bukan mau ke arah halte, tau sendiri kan rumah Yuta belok ke kanan, bukan ke kiri"

"ayolah Yongggg..."

"no!" kata Taeyong masih sambil ngegandeng tangan Yuta

"Sialan. Itu ngapain lagi gandengan mulu hah? Orang buta ya? Oh atau mau nyebrang jembatan sirotol mustakim biar gak jatoh jadi pegangan? Kalian dasar teman tapi musuh!"

.

.

.

Doyoung yang akhirnya jalan sampe halte Cuma bisa ngedumel-dumel ria. Tadi dia liat mobilnya Johnny lewat, dan boro-boro si Johnny Lee itu ngasih tumpangan, buka kaca jendelanya aja juga engga dan malah asyik bergurau berdua sama dek Jay. Doyoung yang ngeliat merasa tersakiti. Awas aja besok mobil item kinclong Johnny itu bakalan Doyoung coret-coret pakek pilok warna stabilo, biar tau rasa.

.

Jadi jomblo disaat semua sahabat kita udah pacaran tuh sakit lho,

Contoh nya ya kayak si Doyoung ini.

Dulu aja si Taeyong pas jomblo kemana-mana nebengnya sama Doyoung, minta anter pipis juga ke Doyoung, lah sekarang pas udah ada Yuta, Doyoung dilupakan.

Johnny juga, dulu yang nemenin dia kalau mau ujian itu siapa? Doyoung kan? Dulu yang ngasih semangat pas mau setor bab skripsi siapa? Kim Doyoung ini. Sekarang mah udah ada dek Jay, apalah arti Doyoung buat Johnny.

Doyoung buka lagi kertas puisi dari si penggemar rahasia, "muncul dong, pacarin aku gitu, biar aku gak ngenes"

.

.

.

"oy pak"

Yang dipanggil Cuma ngangguk aja sambil lanjut ngisi teka-teki silang yang sampulnya gambar Titi kamal

"ikut sini ya pak, bawa kacang nih hehehe" kata Johnny sambil nunjukin kacang dua kelinci

"wah, kebetulan hehehe sini dok, ngobrol"

.

Kok pos satpam bau bunga?

Pak Taeil abis ritual apa ya?

Johnny ngupas kacang pertamanya "pak, kok kaya bau bunga gitu ya"

Pundak pak Taeil langsung negang, kaya abis ketauan bunuh tikus gitu. Wah... jangan-jangan pak Taeil pesugihan nih.

"ehehe masa sih dok? Ahh.. perasaan doang kali dok, parfum saya kali nih, wangi mawar hahahaha"

Johnny endus-endus pak Taeil, engga ah. Dia biasa kok bau wangi axe coklat gitu, masa iya sekarnang parfum axe ngeluarin varian wangi mawar? Kan gak manly banget. "ah engga ah pak, parfum bapak masih wangi biasa"

Pundak pak Taeil makin tegang "ah dokter nih" terus dia pura-pura lanjutin TTSnya. Johnny tau pak Taeil Cuma pura-pura fokus.

.

.

.

Bunga mawar?

 _Merah.. seperti bibirmu..._

 _Berduri, seperti dikau..._

 _Menyala... indah.. mewangi..._

 _Aku merindukan mu..._

"berduri? Aku berbahaya gitu?" kata Doyoung, pagi ini dia nemuin 2 tangkai mawar sama surat yang isinya puisi pendek diatas meja.

Kok Cuma 2 tangkai ya? Biasanya banyak banget sampe satu bouquet juga pernah, lah kok hari ini Cuma 2?

Puisinya juga jadi pendek banget. Mana ngatain Doyoung kayak duri lagi.

.

"hmmmm... hipotesis pertama, dia mulai bosan, hipotesis kedua, dia udah gak cinta lagi sama kamu..."

"yaaahhhhh..."

Denger penjelasannya Taeyong, bikin Doyoung makin bete deh. Masa sih Cuma seminggu doang itu orang neror pake bunga sama puisi romantisnya. Ihhh kesel.

"hari ini dapet mawar?" Johnny yang baru dateng langsung ngambil satu tangkai mawar yang disimpen Doyoung di pot beling.

"iya, Cuma dua nih, puisinya juga sedikit ih kesel"

Johnny hirup baunya, "Yong,"

"apa?"

"wangi mawar semuanya gini ya? Kok kayak ada wangi coklatnya"

"masa?" Doyoung langsung ngerebut mawar yang dipegang sama Johnny, Taeyong juga hirup bau satu lagi mawar yang masih ada didalem pot

"ih iya, kaya wangi parfumnya satpam mu itu lho John" Taeyong masih endus-endus "ih bener ini, parfumnya pak Taeil dari 5 tahun yang lalu juga kan dia wanginya udah gini"

"eh iya, aku inget waktu itu pak Taeil pernah bilang Doyoung manis lho" lapor Johnny

Doyoung langsung melotot,

"APAH? PAK TAEIL?! TIDAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

"udah dong... kak Doyoung jangan nangis. Lagian ya, yang punya parfum itu di dunia ini kan bukan pak Taeil doang kak, kak John sama kak Taeyong Cuma boongin kakak kok, udah ya kak jangan nangis"

Dan Doyoung masih nangis sambil usel-usel lengan Jaehyun. Dari tadi Johnny mau ngamuk sih, gak rela dek Jay nya di usel-usel sama jelmaan kelinci, tapi dia di tahan Taeyong.

"udah John, gak papa si Doyoung nyungsep di bicep pacarmu juga, toh mereka jatahnya sama. Gak bakalan terjadi perselingkuhan kok, tenang aja"

.

"tapi... gimana kalau bener itu si Pak Taeil, ihhhh... gak sudiiii! Dia udah ngatain aku segala maceeemmmm huweeee..."

"huuussstt kak, udah jangan nangis"

.

"kampret itu si Doyoung curi curi kesempatan!" umpat Johnny. Dia bener-bener gak rela lah, tadi tuh tangannya Doyoung meluk-meluk pinggang Jaehyun, orang Johnny aja belum pernah, di duluin si Doyoung juga.

"sabar John, sabar"

.

"ya gak papa sih kak, kan pak Taeil juga baik, ganteng, kalem"

"gak maauuuuuu huweeeeeee"

.

Johnny makin panas, dek Jay pake muji pak Taeil segala lagi, kurang asem.

"tenang kan dirimu wahai sobat, tenang..." duh, panas kuping Johnny dengerin nasehat Taeyong dari tadi.

"Kak John, gimana kalau kakak selidikin aja, apa bener pak Taeil yang suka ngasih bunga buat kak Doyoung?"

Ide bagus

.

.

.

"wah pak, beli lyly dimana?"

Johnny bisa denger detak jantung pak Taeil sampe depan pos satpam, kayaknya dia kaget banget deh tiba-tiba ditegur Johnny "eh... hehehe iya nih lyly putihnya bagus dok, jadi saya beli..."

"ohhhh..." Johnny celigukan liat sekitar. Sesuai ide dek Jay, dia dikasih amanat buat jadi mata-mata, mengungkap apakah penggemar rahasia si Doyoung selama seminggu ini itu pak Taeil atau bukan.

Ahack..

Ada kertas Pink dipojokan pos satpam.

"pak, itu bunga lyly seiket gitu harganya berapa?" kata Johnny basa-basi-busuk sambil terus merayap sedikit-sedikit kearah kertas pink itu.

"berapa ya tadi, duh saya lupa.. sekitar 15 won gitu? Dapet 10 tangkai nih dok"

Got it.

"oh oke pak, saya pulang dulu ya pak"

"lho, gak mau ngopi-ngopi dulu? Dokter Johnny?"

"engga pak besok aja hehehe"

.

.

.

Hah?

 _Dari papih 10.000.000,-_

 _Dari mamih 10.000.000,-_

 _Gaji Satpam buat bayar apartement_

Kok catetan duit?

Aduh si pak Taeil manggil orang tuanya mamih-papih lagi, elit amat. Terus uang jajannya juga lebih gede dari uang jajan Johnny. Berarti bener ya rumor ibu-ibu yang bilang kalau pak Taeil itu bukan satpam sembarangan, hmmm...

Ini ngomong-ngomong kertas Pinknya juga isinya catetan duit semua. Syittt lah... Johnny gak dapet petunjuk apa-apa.

.

.

.

"loh, kok bunga mawar lagi?"

"emang kenapa?"

Johnny bingung, tadi malem kan pak Taeil beli nya bunga lyly, kok Doyoung dapetnya mawar lagi?

"hari ini gak ada puisinya... tapi ada ini" Doyoung nunjukin cincin warna putih

"njir, ngajakin nikah tuh!"

"hah?"

.

"baunya masih parfum pak Taeil" kata Taeyong sambil endus-endus

"jawaban logisnya, pak Taeil ganti bunga gara-gara udah ketauan sama Johnny dia beli bunga lyly. Pinter juga ya si pak Taeil" Taeyong masih keukeuh kalau penggemar rahasia Doyoung itu satpam komplek rumahnya Johnny.

"masa sih?" Johnny juga bingung deh, jadi kayak main detective conan gini lama-lama

"iya, dia gak nulis puisinya pasti karena gak sempet! Terus jadi dia selipin aja cincin, kan aku pernah denger Om Baekhyun sama tante Tiffany ngerumpi kalau pak Taeil itu satpam tajir..."

"masuk akal sih. Doyoung, gimana kalau kamu samperin aja itu pak Taeil?"

"ogah John! Ogaaahhhh!

.

.

.

Doyoung bisa sih teriak ogah didepan muka Johnny, Doyoung juga sampe jambak rambut si Taeyong yang maksa dia buat ketemu pak Taeil.

Tapi disinilah Doyoung, didepan portal komplek perumahan Johnny.

"eh, anda..."

Doyoung melotot ke arah pak Taeil "gak usah sok polos, sekarang kalau suka sama saya bapak bilang disini, didepan saya. Gak usah sok-sokan drama ngasih bunga sama puisi segala. Udah mah kalau ketemu ngatain mulu, maunya apa sih bapak ini? Kalau mau cari perhatian jangan bikin bete dong pak! Bilang aja kalau saya manis, pacarin, nikahin, selesai, jangan ngatain maling sampe makhluk purba segala!"

Sang satpam Cuma melongo "maksud anda apa?"

"alahh gak usah sok suci deh pak, bapak kan yang setiap hari ngasih saya bunga sama puisi? Gak papa pak, saya bisa kok maafin bapak asal bapak bisa janji jangan ngatain saya lagi"

"hah?" pak Taeil makin cengo "bunga sama puisi apa?"

.

"kak Taeil sayaaangggggg..."

Doyoung liatin seorang cewek muda, kayaknya seumuran dia sih, bawa-bawa bunga sambil cipika-cipiki si pak Taeil. "ini bunga mawar dari mamih, hmmm tuh kan pos satpamnya jadi wangi kalau dikasih bunga hehehe"

"eh.. siapa nih? Temennya kak Taeil dokter?"

"halo..." kata Doyoung kaku. Oh, jadi selama ini Taeil gombal-gombal ke dia dari puisi sama bunga sementara diluar sini dia udah punya cewek ini? Mana udah cipika cipiki lagi, mana udah manggil mamih lagi ke ibunya pak Taeil.

"Aku Moon Ga-Young, panggil aja cantik. Aku adeknya kak Taeil hehehehe"

OH...

.

.

.

"seriusan?"

Suster paling cantik dan seksi se rumah sakit, Suster Seulgi Cuma ngangguk jawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "maafin ya, abisnya aku tuh gatel bacain surat-suratnya. Aku gak maksud bikin dokter Doyoung salah faham. Aku sebel liatin surat receh banget dari si Chen itu dasar tukang gombal ihhh gak sukaaaaa..."

Sumpah?

Jadi tuh, bunga sama puisi yang seminggu ini selalu ada diatas meja nya Doyoung itu punya suster Seulgi? Dari Chen? Dari Kim Jong Dae si manager di cafe seberang rumah sakit?

What The Hell!

.

.

.

"bunganya dari aku kak, soalnya kan si kak Taeil ini jarang pulang kayak bang Toyib jarang mandi juga pake parfum doang, pos satpam juga jarang di sapu ihh pokoknya jorok deh... mamih bilang kalau di pos satpam kak Taeil ditaruh bunga nanti jadi wangi hehehehe"

Ga-Young ini beda banget lho sama pak Taeil.

Gak nyebelin, ramah dan cerewet.

"oh hehehehe..." respon Doyoung dari tadi Cuma ketawa garing aja, dia agak gak nyaman sih, si Pak Taeil dari tadi liatin dia mulu.

"eum pulang ah, aku mau main ps dulu. Dadah kakaaaakkk... nanti besok aku bawain bunga lagi yaaaa"

.

"jadi? Siapa yang ngasih anda bunga?"

"biasa aja dong pak ngeliatinnya ah, bikin takut aja deh" Doyoung terus mundur-mundur, pak Taeil terus maju-maju...

Mentok

Mampus si Doyoung.

"anda ini penipu ya? Anda ingin memeras saya?"

Nah kan, belum apa-apa Doyoung udah dituduh penjahat lagi aja.

"bukan pak, sumpah setiap pagi ada yang naro bunga sama puisi dimeja saya pak, dan ada wangi bapak, kata Taeyong sih gitu..."

.

"Doyounggg... tau gak sih ternyata yaa... eh?"

Si Doyoung mampus dua kali.

"ehmm kalian udah jadian aja ya, yaudah silahkan ah lanjutin cium ciumnya hehehehe" Johnny ketawa canggung sambil keluar dari pos satpam.

.

"wahhh.. kita dipergok" Pak Taeil ini nyebelin banget sih, udah tau ada yang mergokin, bukannya mundur malah tambah maju.

"anda manis juga..."

"...yasudah kita pacaran saja"

.

.

.

TBC

APA INI?

Oh uts, oh tugas, oh... presentasi... wkwkwkwkwkwk

Maafin ya yang minta IlYoung kalau masih kurang puas. Hmmmm gimana ya.. Jegun sebenernya lagi kering ide sih, chapter ini teh lahir gara-gara the power of maksakeun hehehehe... soalnya Jegun inget punya tanggung jawab sama readers semua buat update seminggu sekali, Jegun udah janji gitu dalem hati soalnya.

Duh maafiiin banget kalau chapter ini kurang muasin kalian yaaa.. Jegun minta maaf, humornya pasti gak dapet ya huhuhuhuhu sedih dehhh...

.

Thanks a lot buat semuanyaaa... para reviewers kakak-kakak dan adek-adekku tercinta, para readers, para favs dan follow uhh aku cinta padamuuu...

Oke, karena ada beberapa /gak banyak/ yang pengen kenal dan ngobrol sama Jegun, atau req ff hehehe bisa ya hubungin Jegun di katalk, idnya : leejegun27. Line juga boleh, idnya bisa pm ya

See You Next Chapter sayang sayangku semuanyaaa...

I LOVE YOUUU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN


	9. Chapter 9

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

.

"lho, Win? Sekarang jadi pasien lemah syahwat? Hahahahahaha"

Winwin yang baru keluar dari ruangan dokter Taeyong sambil jalan ngangkang-ngangkang langsung dongkol pas ketemu sama mantan satu bulannya, Jung Jaehyun.

"eh ada si manis umumumumumu sini peluk mantan dulu hahahahaha"

"najis"

"hahahahahahaha" Winwin makin heboh ngakak ngeliat muka Jaehyun yang berubah jadi mendung.

"eh serius, ngapain ketemu dokter spesialis kelamin? Beneran lemah syahwat?"

Si China ngerangkul Jaehyun sok akrab, "gini ya sayang, dokter Taeyong itu kan spesialis kulit juga lho, masa lupa?"

"ck, terus kenapa? Kena cacar batu kamu?"

Colek dagu Jaehyun genit "ah kamu, khawatir ya sama aa, maaf neng sekarang aa sudah berkeluarga"

Jaehyun lepasin rangkulan Winwin kasar "fak yu" terus ngacungin dua jari tengahnya dan pergi dari hadapan si mantan.

.

"gimana baba?"

Winwin yang masih ngetawain pantat Jaehyun yang bergoyang seiring dengan kepergiannya langsung kaget pas denger suara sang istri yang semerdu suling bambu.

"eh mama, engga papa, tadi kata dokter Taeyong Cuma tinggal dikasih salep aja kok nanti salepnya baba tebus di apotek rumah sakit"

Kun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"baba..."

"..mama gak suka baba deket-deket Jay"

Winwin liatin istrinya "baba gak deket-deket kok ma, tadi gak sengaja ketemu. Gila itu pantat Jaehyun makin bahenol ya sekarang hahahahaha"

"iya ba" Kun bete ih... kenapa Winwin puji-puji daerah terlarang Jaehyun sih, kan punya Kun juga bahenol, malah tersedia 24 jam nonstop kok buat Winwin.

"baba jadi pengen nabok hahahaha aduhh..." Winwin gak sengaja ngerapetin jalannya, kan... jadi sakit deh kejepit gini. Winwin ngangkang lagi.

Dasar suami nyebelin-inner Kun

.

.

.

"ma, sini dong olesin salep nya.."

Yang dipanggil langsung jalan kearah ranjang. "baba buka dulu celananya"

Bahagia nya hidup baba Winwin ini, dapet istri model kun yang cantik cenderung manis, penurut, lembut hatinya, lembut tangannya, dan menggairahkan kalau lagi berduaan.

Winwin buka celananya, terus Kun mulai olesin salep kulit resep dokter Taeyong ke selangkangan suaminya yang abis dipatok sama lebah madu, banyak tingkah sih si Winwin, lebah aja sampe gemes pengen gigit dia wkwkwkwkwk.

"dek Dingding udah tidur?"

Kun ngangguk sambil masih fokus olesin salep

Sang suami heran, biasanya Kun selalu berusaha buat jadi istri soleh dan membahagiakan kalau lagi berduaan gini, kok sekarang mukanya jutek ya? Dingin gini lagi, kenapa sih?

"ma? Kenapa gak jawab baba?"

Kun diem aja.

Dasar kau gak peka-inner Kun

"ma?"

Bangkit, "udah ba, salepnya. Baba tidur aja duluan, aku mau ke kamer Chenle dulu ngecek dia ngerjain pr atau malah pacaran sama Jaemin"

"ma..."

Winwin ditinggalin merana dikamer dengan selangkangan bengkak.

.

Chenle bete,

Malem ini, dia gak bisa mesra-mesraan sama ke-dua pacarnya, -kenapa dua? Karena kak Nana kan pacar Chenle, dan Jisung juga pacarnya Kak Nana, jadi otomatis Jisung pacar Chenle- di chat, kakak iparnya sih pake minta tidur sama Chenle segala... kesel Chenle tuhhh...

"kak Kun... Chenle udah besar, udah gak takut tidur sendirian"

"Chenle gak suka kalau kakak tidur disini?" jawab Kun masih sambil merem, tidur di sebelah kanan sang adik ipar.

"bukan gitu kak, kan kasian kak Winwin lagi sakit"

"gak papa, kakak kamu udah besar, sakit bisa ngurus diri sendiri. Udah sekarang tidur ya.. besok kamu sekolah"

Chenle nengok kesebelahnya, "kakak lagi sebel sama kak Winwin?"

"udah Chenle, tidur cepetan besok sekolah"

.

.

.

Keluarga bahagia ini ada 4 orang cowok, yang semuanya bermuka imut-imut. Ada satu yang paling imut dan pernah punya gingsul, dia menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga. Meskipun agak lola dan tukang modus yang genit, tapi dia berani sumpah setia lahir bathin sama istrinya yang sekarang lagi masak buat sarapan.

Winwin gak kuad di puasain ngomong sama Kun udah 2 hari ini, Cuma gara-gara dia kepergok godain mantannya di lorong rumah sakit.

"maa..." rengek nya

"Chenle... udah selesai pake seragam? Sini cepetan sarapan"

Muka Winwin makin ditekuk, dia hanya dianggap laler lewat kali ya sama sang istri?

"mama..."

Kun pura-pura sibuk nyeduh susu botol buat seonggok bayi cowok yang lagi cekikikan ngeliatin bapak angkatnya dicuekin si ibu.

"kakak Kun"

Berhenti masukin air panas ke botol, "oh, sekarang udah panggilnya kakak lagi? Keysip" katanya terus gendong Dingding dan pergi dari ruang makan ninggalin suaminya yang lagi-lagi merasa merana karena serba salah.

.

"kenapa sih muka kak Kun nyeremin banget" tanya Jisung yang pagi ini berangkat bareng sama kedua pacarnya, dia heran liatin muka kak Kun yang biasanya ramah tamah kaya spg super bubur itu hari ini murung banget kaya janda beranak 12.

Chenle yang lagi lendotan di pundak kanan kak Nana jawab "lagi marahan sama kak Winwin,kalau menurut aku sih, kayaknya kak Kun cemburu tapi kak Winwin nya gak nyadar gitu"

"wah.. kak Kun bisa cemburu? Gak nyangka ya.." kata Jaemin yang lagi gandeng Jisung disebelah kiri, dan dilendotin Chenle disebelah kanan. Kanjeng Doso goal banget emang ini anak wkwkwkwkw.

"kalian gak boleh saling cemburu cemburuan yaa... kak Nana sama kak Jaemin sayang sama Chenle dan Jisung"

"siap pacarku yang ganteeengggg" koor kedua curut yang masih cimid, Chenle sama Jisung.

"bagusss... itu baru pacar-pacar kakak hehehehehe"

Bahagia banget hidup lelaki kardus yang satu ini, beneran deh author aja sampe iri hahahaha...

.

.

.

"kak Kun? Hari ini jadwal imunisasi si dedek?" Jaehyun yang lagi duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruangan Johnny langsung ambil Dingding dari gendongan Kun dan mulai ajak si bayi 13 bulan itu main pesawat pesawatan.

"iya, Jay"

Pas banget abis itu, Johnny keluar dari ruangannya "hey Kun.. udah bikin janji sama si Doyoung?"

"udah dokter"

"hallo Dingding... sini sama om John..." Johnny ambil alih Dingding dari gendongan pacarnya "...jangan panggil dokter dong, panggil Johnny aja. Lagian juga kamu kakak kelas dek Jay dulu, santai aja.. temen dek Jay temen aku juga kok" kata Johnny kemudian.

Jaehyun udah tau Kun dari jaman dia masih jadi murid baru unyu-unyu yang hobi dijailin senior, Jaehyun ngerasa kalau Kun agak beda ke dia hari ini. Meskipun emang dia gak kenal deket sama Kun, tapi Jaehyun tau kalau Kun bukan tipe orang yang judes dan suka jawab pertanyaan singkat-singkat.

Terus, kemana itu senyum bunga-bunga punya istri si Winwin ini? Biasanya juga dia selalu senyum, Kun mah jangankan sama manusia hidup ganteng macam Jaehyun dan Johnny gini, orang anak meong juga di senyumin

"kak Kun? Kakak kenapa?"

"emang aku kenapa?"

Tuh kan, mukanya kaya nahan kepengen nonjok hidung bangir Jaehyun gitu.

"John, Dingdingnya sini dong, aku janji sama dokter Doyoung jam 11 buat imunisasi" kata Kun menghentikan acara unyel-unyel pipi bohay dek Dingding yang dilakukan oleh si Johnny

"oh oke... jangan lupa yaa abis imunisasi mandinya pake air anget"

"iya John, aku tau. Aku bukan ibu baru"

Johnny, Jaehyun, melongo sepeninggal Kun.

"perasaan aku aja atau si Kun itu kaya orang lagi kesel?" tanya Johnny kepada udara yang berhembus.

Iya sih, Jaehyun juga ngerasanya gitu. Dari pertama tadi Jaehyun nyapa Kun, air muka mantan kakak kelasnya itu langsung berubah gak enak. Kaya yang antara eneg antara kesel gitu liatin dia.

.

.

.

Waktu buka pintu depan, bukan senyuman istri tercinta yang menyambut,

Bukan juga suara ketawa dek Dingding yang lagi main kuda-kudaan sama si om ciliknya,

Tapi ketiga anak curut yang lagi bobo bareng-bareng bergulung didepan ruang tivi, diatas bertumpuk bekas chiki taro sama piatoz, mana itu tivi masih nyala lagi ngeliatin sebutir larva merah rebutan sosis sama larva kuning.

"woy!"

Jaemin, Jisung dan Chenle, ketika cecurut dimabuk cinta itu langsung bangun pas denger bentakan Winwin.

"eh.. kak Winwin" mampus si Jaemin, udah tau Winwin rada sentimen sama dia gara-gara Jaemin ngotot deketin Chenle dan suka ngajak keluar malem-malem, sekarang malah kepergok abis ngancurin ruang tivinya.

Winwin langsung melotot ke adek kandungnya "pada ngapain kalian? Trisom?"

"Trisom itu apa kak Winwin?" tanya Jisung sambil garuk-garuk rambut, terus nguap.

"kalau trisom itu taruhan main ps sambil makan cemilan, iya. Kita habis trisomaan hehehe" bukannya takut liat kakaknya ngamuk kaya banteng purba, si Chenle malah bercanda.

Gak tau aja kak Nana kesayangannya lagi panas dingin takut diapa-apain sama si Winwin.

Telinga Jaemin merah, dia ngerti trisom yang di maksud kak Winwin ngomong-ngomong. Lelaki kardus tidak mungkin sepolos itu, apalagi dia punya latar belakang berteman sama manusia bernama Haechan, hanya mithos kalau ada yang bilang Jaemin masih polos.

Liat ekspresi tiga anak sma itu satu-satu, Jaemin malu-malu mesum, Chenle ngakak, dan Jisung yang masih nahan ngantuk, Winwin jadi males ngeladeninnya.

"eh iya, mama mana?"

Chenle gedikin bahu "gatau, Chenle pulang sekolah, rumahnya kosong, mungkin kak Kun sama dek Dingding jalan-jalan"

Kun gak bilang apa-apa lho sama Winwin, biasanya juga kalau mau kemana-mana pasti izin dulu, duhh.. Kun kenapa sih? Bikin Winwin bingung aja.

.

.

.

"tapi dek Jay gak gitu kok... beneran deh"

Ini udah jam 6 sore, Kun tau Winwin pasti udah pulang kerja, udah sampe rumah malahan, tapi sekarang dia malah lagi nongki cantik bareng sama Kim Doyoung, dokter anak langganannya buat curhat masalah si Winwin sama Jaehyun.

"maaf ya dok, saya gak punya banyak temen di korea, jadi saya gak punya temen curhat, maaf kalau ngerepotin dokter"

"eehh.. gak papa kok, Kun. Santai aja, panggil Doyoung, dan jangan pake bahasa formal. Aku seneng malah kalau kamu mau jadiin aku temen curhat hehehehe" kata Doyoung sambil nyengir kelinci.

Kun senyum nge-iya-in "beberapa kali kalau Winwin sama Jay ketemu, suami aku itu masih suka godain gitu. Apa Winwin masih suka sama Jay ya?"

Doyoung nyeruput green tea angetnya "ah masa sih? Bukannya bulan kemaren kata Johnny yang waktu mereka ketemu itu, malah ejek ejekan ya?"

"awalnya gitu, tapi masa Winwin juga masih puji-puji pantatnya Jaehyun, katanya bahenol, pengen nabok, kan aku keseeelllll"

"percaya sama aku, Winwin sayang kamu. Dek Jay juga sayang Johnny, mereka gak mungkin gitu. Mungkin suami kamu itu yaa Cuma muji doang gitu, deh hehehehe" nasehat Doyoung sambil matiin panggilan telfonnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"angkat aja, Doyoung" kata Kun sambil senyum

"males ah"

Ngelongok ke hp Doyoung, "satsaykuh?" si Kun baca nama penelpon sambil nyerengit bingung.

"satpam sayang kuh hehehehehe"

"ohhh.. pacarnya?"

Dan Doyoung Cuma ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum.

.

.

.

"hai montok... pagi-pagi gini mau ngapelin aa ya? Jangan gitu dong sayang, aa udah ada istri hahahahahahahaha"

"kak Kunnya ada?"

"hmm sok sokan cari istri aku, bilang aja ah kamu ini kangen aku wkwkwk"

Plak... Winwin nabok pantat Jaehyun, terus langsung ngakak heboh waktu liat muka Jaehyun udah siap meledakkan bom nuklir ke seluruh wilayah korea.

"FAK YUHHHH!"

.

"kenapa Jay?"

Winwin yang lagi berdiri depan gerbang langsung minggir waktu denger istrinya ada dibelakang.

"kak, ini ada titipan dari kak Doyoung, katanya vitamin buat dek Dingding ketinggalan satu kemaren di meja cafe"

"oh. Makasih" Kata Kun terus masuk lagi kedalem rumah.

.

"hey.. sama siapa kesini?" Winwin mulai godain Jaehyun lagi sambil kedip kedip kaya orang cacingan

"sama pacar lah..."

"oh... yaudah sana ngampus, nanti mau kapan lulus kamu kalau kerjaannya pacaran mulu, aku aja udah ada istri, ada anak" nasehat Winwin sambil ngelusin rambut pirang Jaehyun

Tumben Winwin bener, "iya ini juga mau ngampus, Cuma mau ngasih itu doang kok"

"kadang kangen ya Jay, pas masih temenan kaya dulu.. kamu sih baperan, masa gara-gara putus aja jadi gak mau temenan sama aku"

Jaehyun nyengir "yang baperan mah kamu, Win. Orang aku Cuma tambah tinggi dan tambah ganteng aja diputusin, nyesel kan sekarang hahahahaha"

"hahahaha udah sana berangkat"

"oke... bye yaa"

.

"lho kok telor gosong?"

Winwin shock!

Dia yakin dipiring Chenle sama Kun terdapat seporsi nasi goreng nikmat lengkap dengan bakso, sosis, sayur mayur dan telor ceplok goreng. Kok dipiring dia Cuma ada satu telor ceplok gagal produksi sih? Mana item banget lagi warnanya, kayak yang sengaja di gosongin.

"mah, ini kenapa papah dikasih sarapan kayak gini?"

"ya baba minta aja sama Jay sarapannya" Kun banting sendoknya terus pergi, masuk kekamer. Seketika ilang selera makan, dia kesel banget gara-gara adegan live lovey dovey suaminya sama si Jay tadi pagi.

"lho?" Winwin cengok, mukanya kayak yang tidak bersalah gitu lagi.

"kak, kak Kun itu cemburu kalau kakak deket-deket kak Jay terus" kata Chenle yang lagi fokus nyuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"kenapa cemburu? Kan kakak Cuma godain si Jaehyun doang"

"kakak mah gak ngerti sih perasaan lembut uke itu gimana. Udah ah aku mau berangkat"

.

.

.

"emang iya gitu?"

Jaemin ngangguk. "coba kakak ceritain sama aku, kak Winwin godain kak Jaehyunnya gimana"

"yaa standar sih, paling manggil montok, manggil sayang, tabok pantat, ehmm apalagi ya..." Winwin pose sok mikir

"didepan kak Kun?"

Dan pertanyaan Jaemin Cuma dijawab anggukan "ya iya lah kak Kun marah... mana pake tabok pantat lagi. Itu mah bukan standar kak, pornoaksi itu"

"lho kenapa harus marah? Kan mama tau kalau aku sama Jay itu temenan dari masih segede tuyul"

Sekarang, Winwin, -yang dulu sebel setengah idup sama Jaemin, tetangganya yang tukang caper sama Chenle- itu lagi ngobrol berdua sama si objek yang disebelin, akur gitu.

Winwin agak mikirin omongan adeknya juga sih tadi pagi. Tapi masa sih? Soalya Winwin udah biasa cabul-cabul bercanda gitu sama temen dulu waktu di China, dan Kun gak cemburu, kenapa kalau sama Jaehyun, Kun musti cemburu? Kan sama aja, temen Winwin juga.

"beda kak, kak Jaehyun itu mantan kakak. Bukan sekedar temen, wajar lah kalau kak Kun sebel"

Iya juga sih, kenapa Winwin sampe gak kepikiran yaa...

"hmm.. jadi kak, kita sekarang bestfriend dong?" kata Jaemin,

"gausah kepedean, aku sih Cuma mau minta pendapat aja hari ini, anggep aja gencatan senjata, berani bobo bareng Chenle sekali lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal buat telur puyuh si junior yang sebelah kanan"

Hiks..

Jaemin menangis.

.

.

.

"ma?"

Kun diem aja, pura-pura tidur munggungin suaminya

"baba gak ada apa-apa sama Jay kalau mama mau tau, masa mama masih gak kenal baba sih kan udah satu tahun kita nikah, baba kan emang suka bercanda gitu ma"

Masih hening

"baba Cuma sayang mama"

Hening

"pantat mama yang paling montok kok. Baba sumpah"

Hanya bunyi pengharum ruangan yang menyemprot otomatis,

"mama? Baba janji gaakan gitu lagi sama Jay. Lagian Jay udah ada Johnny mah, dan baba udah ada mama, udah ada Dingding sama Chenle juga. Walaupun kita mantan, kita gapernah nawaitu buat balik lagi kok, beneran deh.."

Kun ngebalik, udah dasarnya istri soleh mah gitu ya, dirayu dikit aja luluh lagi "beneran?"

Ngeliat suaminya ngangguk, Kun senyum lagi "jangan pernah deket-deket Jay, mama gak suka"

"oke ma"

"jangan godain Jay, nanti mama ngambek lagi"

"siap ma"

Malam itu, diisi oleh kehangatan, untung aja selangkangan Winwin udah sembuh, jadi adegan maaf-maafan itu bisa berlanjut keadegan yang awhh-awhhhan.

.

.

.

Ting tonggg...

Bel rumah bunyi, Kun yang lagi asyik nyuci piring langsung jalan kearah depan.

"Kak Kun? Winwinnya ada?"

Jay. Ughh. Baru aja Kun baikan sama Winwin tadi malem, ini ngapain juga Jay pagi-pagi kesini, mana nyariin suaminya, kan Kun jadi panas lagi.

"gaada udah kerja. Kenapa?"

"itu kak, kata kak Taeyong, ini salep buat Winwin"

"kok kamu kaya tukang obat sih nganter-nganterin mulu dari kemaren"

Jaehyun senyum kecut, njir judes banget sih Kun sekarang

"biasa kak, soalnya kan aku sama kak John pasti ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum ke kampus aku, jadi pasti ada aja paket dari kak Doyoung atau kak Taeyong buat pasiennya hehehehe"

"oh"

Duh gatel. Jaehyun pengen nanya kenapa Kun gitu ke dia? "kak, kok judes banget sih kalau sama aku?"

"ah masa. Perasaan aja kali, ya udah ya aku mau lanjut cuci piring"

"eh kak... aku ada salah ya?"

Kun mikir, terus...

Plak. Dia nabok pantat Jaehyun

"aw kak! Kok mukul sih?"

"jangan mau kalau digituin Winwin, dia Cuma boleh nabok pantat aku"

BRAK!

Kun nutup pintunya.

"hah? Kak Kun cemburu sama aku gara-gara si Winwin suka nabok pantat aku? Hahahahahahahahahaha"

.

.

.

TBC

/ngumpet dibelakang dada bidang Jaehyun/

Maafiiin Jeguuunnnnn /sungkem sama readers/

Jegun keenakan hiatus ternyata reader-nim, maafin yaa hehehehe..

Ini aku hadir membawa WinKun yang ceritanya udah berkeluarga. Garing? Iyaa,Jegun pemanasan lagi, udah lama gak nulis soalnya, jelek banget yaaa huhuhu Jegun merasa bersalah banget sama readers yang udah nunggu ini update dan malah kayak gini.

Kritik dan sarannya dong di kolom review? Semoga chapter depan lebih bagus lagi, mulai sekarang Jegun bakal usahain buat update tiap minggu lagi seperti biasa, karena uts dan tugas juga udah kelar, jadi Jegun gak punya alasan buat gak nulis lagi hehehe...

Tak lupa, Jegun ucapin Makasih banyak untuk parapole, hopekies, JaeEun21, Min Milly, pacarnyaHaechan, Pika WarbenJaegerManJensen, ChiminChim, Guest, sabrina aa, MyNameX, Johnnys, , Yuta Noona, jessey, chittaphon27, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu... dan buat semua reviewers, buat semua favs dan followers cerita ini yang sangat Jegun sayangi, makasih banyak karena setia menunggu ff unfaedah ini update.

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya yaa?

HanTen hehehe

See You

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN

p.s eh iya, yang mau gabung grup JohnJae bisa pm ya hihihi


	10. Chapter 10

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

happy reading...

.

.

.

Ten ngebatin.

Tadi pagi, muridnya Mark Lee ngasih dia undangan pernikahan. Bukan Mark sih yang mau nikah, tapi kakaknya. Dan sialnya, si kakak Mark yang namanya Johnny itu nikahnya sama JUNG JAEHYUN. Adek tingkat Ten dulu waktu di sma yang punya dendam melegenda sama dia.

Salah Ten sendiri sih, dulu waktu jadi kakak tingkat kalau ngemos adek-adek baru itu suka jutek menyebalkan. Jaehyun kan nyolot tuh anaknya, pantes aja lah mereka jadi perang.

Eh tunggu.. dulu Jaehyun kan pacarannya sama Winwin? Kok nikah nya sama Johnny sih?

"ini anak, lulus sma malah jadi playboy internasional apa ya?" kata Ten ngedumel sendiri dibilik gurunya.

"pokoknya aku gak boleh kalah dari si dek Jaehyun! Masa dia nikah aku belum sih. Tengsin dong ah!"

.

"mas, jadi kapan nih mau ngelamar aku? Inget gak dek Jaehyun yang dulu kolornya aku sangkutin di genteng kantin? Dia mau nikah sama kakaknya Mark"

Hansol bengong aja. Jelas dia gak kenal Jaehyun yang dimaksud sama pacarnya lah.. kecuali Jaehyun yang dulu jadi stalker Mark, kalau itu sih udah bestfriend-an sama dia.

"kamu pernah sangkutin kolor anak orang dek?"

Ups... Ten keceplosan kawan-kawan.

"ya abis, dia nyebelin mas. Nyolot terus kalau aku kasih tau ya gitu deh ehehehe"

"terus kalau anak kita nanti nyolot pas dibilangin sama kamu, kamu juga bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama?"

MATI...

"tuh kan, kamu tuh belum siap nikah"

Kan, capek Ten kalau udah begini.

"ya bukan gitu juga kali mas Hansol. Mana tega aku sama anak kita"

Hansol pergi keluar dari pos satpam "udahlah dek sayang, nikah itu bukan lomba lari yang harus cepet-cepetan"

"tapi mas... mamih aku udah nanyain terus. Kak Baehyun juga anaknya udah segede Jisung lah aku masih aja lajang..."

"...aku malu kalau kumpul keluarga di katain perjaka lapuk sama om tante aku"

"...kamu rela mas aku dijodohin sama anak temen arisan mamih?"

"kenapa sih kalau aku ngajakin nikah ujung-ujungnya pasti berantem! Bilang aja kalau mas Hansol emang gak niat nikahin aku. Ih zebel!"

Ten pergi ke arah parkiran terus langsung pergi dari situ pake mobil kecenya.

Ngeselin sih ngajakin ngobrol Hansol itu. Bebel. Diajak nikah aja susahnya minta ampun.

.

.

.

Nyampe apartemen, Ten bukannya bisa relax dia malah makin bete.

"kamer anak perawan kok berantakannya kaya kandang bison liar venezuela gini sih? Ya ampun Ten, udah berapa abad kamu engga nyuci piring sih?" omel mamihnya, mamih Haechul.

"mamih... Ten capek, mamih bisa gak ngomelnya dipending aja"

Haechul yang lagi nyingkir-nyingkirin kaos kaki di sofa ruang tamu langsung ngelirik anak bungsunya "mamih tuh bukan ngomel Ten, mamih tuh peduli sama kamu tau gak. kenapa sih jadi anak susah banget diatur? Kamu pikir sehat hidup ditempat beginian? Banyak penyakit tau gak? Kamu tuh resik sedikit kek kaya kakak-kakak kamu tuh makanya dapet suami pada bersih, gak jenggotan dan enak diranjang"

Suami lagi!

Terus aja bikin Ten makin bete.

"kepala Ten pusing mamiiiiihhhhhhh" keluh Ten sambil guling guling diatas karpet gambar kucing main bola

"pusing ya minum obat dong"

Mamihnya Ten jalan menelusuri apartemen sederhana punya anaknya. Berhenti dikamer mandi, terus teriak "YA AMPUN TEN! INI KAMER MANDI ATAU TEMPAT PENAMPUNGAN DEDEMIT BUANG ANAK SIHHH?"

Ten sampe pengen nangis dengernya.

.

.

"udah dikasih ke kak Chittapon?" tanya Jaehyun pas Mark baru aja pulang dari sekolah. Jangan tanya kenapa Jaehyun ada di rumah Mark.

"pak Ten?"

Jaehyun ngangguk denger pertanyaan Mark

"udah kok kak"

"bagus! Yes! Akhirnya aku nikah duluan dari si kakak nyebelin itu hahahaha"

"elah kak Jay, Cuma nikah latihan doang kok.. itu tuh cepetan diselesaiin makanya kuliah biar si kak John cepet cepet ngelamar beneran"

Jaehyun langsung nekuk wajahnya sejelek mungkin "lama-lama kamu sama kaya mamah ya, ngomonginnya masalah lulus teruuuuusss..."

Nikah latihan?

Iya, undangan yang dibagiin Jaehyun khusus untuk Ten, Winwin dan kawan-kawannya yang lebih cocok dibilang musuh itu emang cuma undangan latihan nikah sama Johnny. Semacam pertunangan? Tapi Jaehyun ngotot pengen bikin undangan sama acaranya yang ala-ala pesta pernikahan buat niat manas-manasin orang. Emang rada nyebelin sih ini anak wkwkwkwk.

Sebenernya, Johnny maupun Jaehyun udah siap lahir bathin mau nikah besok pun, Cuma mamah Jessica sama mamah Tiffany kan cerewet tuh, mereka ngotot aja kalau Jaehyun baru boleh nikah kalau masalah kuliahnya udah selesai. "kan biar bisa ngurusin Johnny secara optimal, Jay... emang gak repot nanti ngurus suami sambil ngurus tugas? Coba aja bayangin, ini kamu yang segala-gala masih di siapin mamah aja gak kelar-kelar gimana juga nanti kalau kamu repot ngurusin rumah sama Johnny? Makin molor gimana?" itu kata mamah Jessica ke Jaehyun suatu malam. Sakit hati Jaehyun dibilangin gitu. Kalau gak inget mamah Jessica itu yang udah ngelahirin dia mah, pasti udah Jaehyun tarik bibirnya sampe monyong.

Duh... makin down deh mood dedek Jay inget itu.. "yaudah gapapa sih Mark. Eh tapi kamu gak bilang kak Ten kan kalau ini belum nikah beneran?"

"engga kok kak Jay.. Mark gak bilang apa-apa"

.

"eh? Dek Jay udah akrab banget aja sama adek ipar ehehehe"

"kak John?"

Liat kepala Johnny yang nongol dari balik pintu, Jaehyun langsung pergi deketin, ninggalin Mark sendirian.

"dasar abg kasmaran huh" komentar Mark sebelum dia buka hp dan sms pacarnya.

' _sayankkkk... laGhi AphA?!'_

Njir si Mark, abg alay wakakakakakak

.

.

.

"Jisung kemana kak?"

Baehyun yang lagi nyeduh teh poci buat adeknya nengok sebentar "lagi main ke komplek sebelah, ke rumah temen smp nya"

"oooo... kalau mas Chanyeol?"

Naro teko tehnya, "ya lagi kerja lah..."

"oooooo" saut Ten. Baekhyun duduk depan adeknya "tumben kamu main kesini?"

Yang ditanya nyeringis "soalnya ada mamih di apartemen aku kak, males banget marah-marah mulu, ya aku kabur aja ehehehe"

"anak durhaka dasar"

"biarin, aku panas mamih ngomel terus yang masalah kamer aku berntakan lah, masalah nikah lah, masalah aku yang gak naik-naik pangkat, masalah nikah, masalah utang aku pas buat beli album Justin Bieber pas smp, masalah nikah, terus masalah papih yang katanya udah cepet capek kalau anuan, masalah nikah, terus masalah perjaka tua, masalah nikah..."

"...oke, jadi intinya nikah kan dek?" Baekhyun lelah dengerin adeknya. Perasaan ya, dia itu udah cerewet lho kalau curhat dan Ten satu-satunya anak mamih Haechul dan papih Hangeng yang jarang ngomel-ngomel, lebih banyak belajar atau nge-dance gak jelas, tapi si Ten ini ternyata kalau sekalinya ngomong lebih cerewet dari burung kakak tua.

"iya.. intinya mamih nanya kapan mas Hansol ke rumah"

Hela nafas, "udah ngomongin masalah ini sama si Hansol?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun Cuma dijawab anggukan sama Ten, "tapi mas Hansol bilang aku belum siap nikah"

.

.

.

Main kerumah kakaknya bukan dapet pencerahan, si Ten malah dapet tambahan ceramah tentang cari cowok baru.

"dek Jay sih pake bikin panas segala! Aku kan jadi beneran kepengen nikah! Apa aku iyain aja ya yang anak temennya mamih itu?" monolog Ten sambil boboan diatas ranjang.

"tapi kalau anaknya temen mamih jelek kayak tuyul kejepit pintu gimana? Aahhh mas Hansooooollllll..." Ten guling-guling gak jelas sambil manggil-manggil nama kekasih irit ngomongnya.

"gak ah! Aku cinta banget sama mas Hansol! Tapi... kenapa ya mas Hansol ngelak terus kalau diajakin nikah? Apa dia gak sayang ya sama aku? Aaaaaa... semuanya salah dek Jay!"

.

.

.

Mata Winwin hampir keluar, mulutnya kebuka lebar banget sampe kiranya kambing nyasar aja bisa masuk.

"kenapa Ba?" tanya Kun, sang istri. Serem juga liat mulut Winwin kebuka lebar lama-lama gitu, kalau sobek gimana? Kan Kun gamau punya suami berbibir sobek hiyy ngeri kaya setan yang di Ouija nanti dijait ih amit-amit. Eh Kun ngomongin apasih wkwkwkwk

"ini Ma, si Jay mau nikah!"

Tampangnya langsung datar, "oh. Kirain besok President Zimbabwe mau mampir makan siang dirumah kita" abis bilang gitu, si Kun langsung ngeluyur ninggalin suaminya. Kun masih panas sama Jaehyun pemirsah.

.

.

.

"OH MAY GAT OH MAY GAAATTTT!"

"kenapa?"

Sehun gantian ngeliat undangan yang tadi pagi nyelip didepan pager rumahnya, terus ngeliatin muka sobatnya, Kai.

"si Johnny nikah miapah?!"

"MIOYENGGGG? NIKAH? ADA YANG MAU SAMA SI JOHNNY?"

"sama yang waktu itu ketemu dipasar malem sama aku lho, Kai.. yang namanya dek Jay.. nih baca undangannya..." Sehun ngasih undangan itu ke Kai.

"gak nyangka secepat ini. Aku yang dulu idola kampus sampe direbutin miss univers gini aja masih bujang lapuk eh si Johnny yang kaya jempol rendeman air garem udah mau nikah aja. Keajaiban duniaaahhhh!"

Duh, ngedenger ejekan Kai, Sehun merasakan ada rasa sakit tapi tidak berdarah didadanya. Gimanapun, Johnny masih mantannya lho.

PLAK! "kehed siah! Johnny ganteng tau kaya aing!"

"FAK OH SEHUN!" bales Kai yang jadi korban geplakan maut Sehun sambil ngacungin jari keramat.

.

.

.

"lagi smsan sama siapa?" Yuta bete banget, Taeyong dari tadi smsan mulu entah sama siapa.

"ini sayang, temen-temen kuliah aku dulu. Mereka heboh si Johnny sama dek Jay mau nikah"

Yuta ngangguk "lagian sih mereka pake bikin sensasi. Gimana ya kalau orang-orang pada tau itu Cuma acara tunangan doang? Pffftttt..."

.

.

.

Hansol pusing, Ten ngambek, dan pak Kyuhyun si guru legend yang sedang duduk dibilik sebelah bilik guru Ten Cuma bisa bengong sambil minum kopi dan ngeliatin kedua anak muda yang lagi marah-marahan ini.

"mas Hansol kalau gak sayang sama aku bilang aja mas. Banyak kok yang mau sama aku! Pokoknya aku mau nikah sebelum dek Jay nikah! Kalau mas gak mau nikah sama aku minggu depan, aku bakal nikah sama orang lain!"

"dek.. jangan kaya gini dong"

"adek lelah mas! Adek lelaaaahhhh!"

Fuuhh~ /suara pak Kyuhyun yang lagi niupin kopinya/

"mas sayang sama adek"

"kalau gitu cepet ke rumah lamar adek. Pokoknya aku mau nikah sebelum dek Jay! Dek Jay nikah tanggal 14 agustus dan aku gak mau tau kita harus nikah sebelum dia.

Glek.. glek... "enyaaaakkkkkk~~~" /pak Kyuhyun nyeruput kopinya/

"kalau mas gak mau! Sip okeh aku bakalan nikah sama anak temen mamih!"

"dek... kita tuh masih muda buat..."

"TUH KAN MAS HANSOL GAK MAU NIKAH SAMA AKU!"

"bukan gitu.. tapi"

"UDAH BILANG AJA KALAU GAK SAYANG ADEK!"

Uhuk... hoek hoek... "anjir!" /pak Kyuhyun keselek lalat yang ternyata lagi berenang dilautan kopinya/

"iya oke. Mas kerumah adek nanti malem"

"alhamdulillaahh..." /ini pak Kyuhyun pas lalatnya udah gak nyangkut lagi ditenggorokan, tapi udah ketelen wkwkwkwk/

.

.

.

Jakun naik turun

"punya apa kamu mau nikah sama anak kesayangan saya?"

Aduh. Ini nih sebenernya yang ditakutin Hansol. Mamih sama kakak-kakaknya Ten.

Pertanyaan pembuka dari mamih Haechul aja belum dijawab, eh kak Key, kakak tertua Ten udah nanya lagi "emang bisa kamu jagain adek saya?"

"bisa ngasih apa kamu buat Ten?" kata kak Baekhyun, kakak tengah Baekhyun.

Mau mati aja Hansol rasanya.

"hm.. anu.. saya... anuu..."

"anu anu.. anu kamu kenapa?"

FAK! Kirain mamih Haechul, kak Key sama kak Baehyun aja yang nyebelin. Ternyata papih Hangeng juga. Barokah banget ini keluarganya si Ten.

"saya... anu om, jadi kan sama Ten, anu..." dan Hansol malah gagap

"ana anu ana anu! Tak potong nanti anu mu sekalian" kata papihnya Ten kemudian.

Ngilu. Hansol langsung rapetin duduknya.

Baehyun cekikikan. Key sama mamih papih nya masih masang tampang galak, Ten nunduk, dan Hansol ada rasa-rasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Eh, engga ding.. kan belum nikah sama dek Ten ehehehehe...

Ayo Hansol! Berani! –Inner Hansol dalem hati nyemangatin dirinya sendiri.

"saya mau nikah sama Ten minggu depan om... saya udah punya penghasilan tetap, saya udah punya rumah walaupun gak besar, dan saya juga cinta sama anak om"

"yakin cinta sama anak saya? Bukan karena dia unyu bohay cantik seksi menggairahkan?" wah, beneran deh ini mulut mamih Haechul cabe banget, bikin Hansol keringetan.

"eng... engga. Saya cinta Ten beneran"

"tau kan adek saya nyebelin? Tukang shopping? Suka ngomel? Galak?" kata Key

"iya.. kak"

"yakin sanggup ngadepin dia seumur hidup?" tanya papih Hangeng "yakin sanggup beliin dia hal-hal aneh? Bakal tahan ngadepin dia yang suka nge-dance dan banyak makan?"

"iya..om.. yakin"

Satu keluarga itu ngangguk-ngangguk.

"kalau sampe kamu nyakitin Ten..." mamih Haechul ngancem sambil melotot "...bola anumu yang kanan ilang"

"...bola kananmu yang kiri bakal jadi gundu buat Jisung" lanjut Baehyun.

"matamu! Tak colok pake jari mimi peri" kata Key

"dan anumu... kujadiin opor burung buat lebaran" kata papih Hangeng final.

Ya gusti... untung cinta sama Ten...

.

Fiuhhh... akhirnya selesai juga. Hansol bisa ambil nafas lega akhirnya.

Ten Cuma senyam-senyum aja. Ya seneng lahhh dia mau nikah bentar lagi sama pacarnya yang paling ganteng dan tinggi disampingnya ini.

"makasih ya mas... kamu hebat ngadepin keluarga aku ehehehe" kata Ten sambil senyum manis. Hansol juga ikutan senyum. Senangnya dalam hati liatin senyum dek Ten yang semanis madu ini. Semua beban Hansol ilang seketika kalau liat Ten senyum manis banget gini.

.

.

.

"HAH?! TANGGAL 20 JULI?! MAMAHHHHHHHHH..." Jaehyun nangis abis dapet undangan.

"kenapa Jay? Eh? Kenapa nangis sayang?" mamah Jessica yang tadi lagi pake masker langsung lari ke kamer anak nya.

"MASA KAK TEN NIKAH TANGGAL 20 mah! Jay mau nikah! Besok Jay mau nikah besoooookkkkkkk"

.

.

.

"pak Ten mau lempar bunga tuhhhh... ngatri yuk?!" kata Renjun sambil narik tangan Jeno

"eheheh.. kamu aja deh njun ehehehe"

"Jeno gak asik ih! Jisung? Yuk" Renjun ngajakin Jisung

"ayok Chenle, kak Mark, Kak Jay, kak Yuta, pak dokter Doyoung kita ikutan ngantri bunganya pak Ten" ajak Renjun paling semangat

.

"Jen, kayanya si Renjun kebelet nikah deh wkwkwkw"

"diem Haechan!"

.

Jaehyun ngelirik ogah-ogahan.

HAP!

Bunganya tiba-tiba mendarat di tangan Jaehyun yang baru bangun dari kursi kondangan.

"WAHHH... JAEHYUN DAPET! ABIS INI JOHNNY JADI NIKAH DONG AHAHAHAHA" heboh Doyoung sama Yuta sambil tepuk tangan.

.

"ayok dek Jay, kita pamit ke pengantinnya dulu" ajak Johnny. Mereka mau pulang ngomong-ngomong. Gak bisa lama di pestanya Ten sama Hansol karena muka Jaehyun udah gak enak banget dipandang mata. Bete kuadrat gitu kaya mau makan orang tampangnya.

"gak mau! Ogah ketemu sama kak Ten!"

"dek gak boleh gitu dong... calon pasangan hidup kakak yang namanya Jung Jaehyun kan orang yang sabar, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan tidak suka mencuri ketimun ehehehehe"

"garing kak! Kriuk kriuk kaya tahu bulat krispi"

Jaehyun jalan males malesan sambil digandeng Johnny kearah pelaminan Ten sama Hansol.

"hai. Saya Johnny kakaknya Mark murid pak Ten disekolah" kata Johnny basa basi

"oh hey Johnny" jawab Ten sambil cerangas-ceringis nyebelin kearah Jaehyun. "aw? Dek Jay... apa kabar adek tingkat ku yang manis unyu-unyu kaya gulali ayam jago?"

Muka Jaehyun makin bete. Rasanya kalau didepan dia ada anak kucing atau anak ayam, bakal Jaehyun unyel-unyel sampe gepeng buat pelampiasan gemes dia ke si Ten ini.

Baru nikah aja songong banget heuhhh...

Nyakar muka orang songong ada pidana nya gak sih?! Jaehyun rasanya pengen nyakar-nyakar muka si Ten yang cerangas-ceringis mulu.

"eh denger denger yang 14 agustus itu bukan nikahannya ya? Tapi Cuma TUNANGAN ehehehehe..." Ten sok ketawa unyu-unyu sambil sesekali melet neledek kearah Jaehyun.

Johnny sama Hansol yang peka kalau pasangan mereka masing-masing pada sentimen satu sama lain, tatap-tatapan.

"makasih John, udah dateng ke acara nikahan kita. Semoga kita bisa jadi temen ya" kata Hansol

"oh iya hahaha"

Jaehyun langsung nyerobot tangan Hansol yang lagi salaman sama Johnny. "duh kasian pak Hansol malah nikah sama nenek lampir padahal pak Hansol ganteng loh... yakin aku mah member girlband juga mau sama pak Hansol ehehehe"

"eh maksudnya apa Jay?! Hah? Siapa yang nenek lampir?" teriak Ten lupa tempat

Hansol ngedeket ke Johnny "maaf gak sopan tapi bisa tolong pergi dulu ga? Dari pada perang ini mereka berdua?" bisiknya ke calon tunangan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"kamu nih.. masa di acara nikahan kita mau main tonjok-tonjokan sama mantan adek kelas kamu" kata Hansol yang sekarang udah tidur di sebelah Ten.

"udah deh mas jangan bahas itu! Mendingan kitaaa..."

"kita?"

"kitaaaaaa..."

"kita apa?" tanya Hansol sambil naikin alis

"ah! Gak peka dasar!" karena sebel Hansol gak konek, Ten jadi ngambek dan bobo duluan.

"kita? Kita apa?"

Ih si Hansol lola dasar!

Zebel Ten tuh jadinya.

.

.

.

Tarik nafas, buang... Tarik nafas.. buang...

Hansol ini orangnya sabar. Tapi harus kudu lebih sabar lagi dari sekarang.

"gak enak!"

Tarik nafas lagi.

Udah capek-capek bikinin sarapan malah suaminya yang unyu ini gak mau makan. Bilang gak enak lagi, syakid kokoro Hansol kakak...

"udah sini biar aku aja yang masak" kata Ten yang masih pake baju bobo yang samaan sama Hansol

"tapi dek, kalau kamu yang masak, mamih sama papih pasti marahin mas soalnya tangan kamu nanti luka"

Ten yang lagi ngirisin bawang langsung berhenti "mas nih! Masa lebih nurut ke mamih sama papih sih dari pada sama aku?! Masakan mas tuh gaenak! Pokoknya mas duduk aja disana, aku yang masak sarapannya"

Hansol ngelus perut _'amit amit jabang bayi... nanti kalau punya anak, semoga mulut nya gak pedes puol kaya nenek sama ibunya gusti...'_

"mas Hansol! Aku gak nyampe ngambil panci di laci yang atasss!"

Ngeliat Ten yang lagi jinjit-jinjit kesusahan sambil monyongin bibir, Hansol ngelus perut lagi _'tapi kalau unyu sama cantiknya mah.. tolong disamain aja kaya Ten ehehehehehe'_

"MAS HANSOL NGAPAIN ELUS PERUT MULU HAMIL APA AH! BANTUIIIINNNN!"

Eh? Iya juga...

Hansol senyum terus bantuin Ten ngambil panci di lemari laci paling atas. Curi satu ciuman di kepala Ten yang Cuma setinggi ketek dia, "ini sayang... pancinya"

"ih...massssss"

Duh... Ten ini, kalau galak aja kaya monster papa zola, tapi kalau lagi malu-malu meong garong gini, ya ampun... gak kuat Hansol tuh liatnya...

Cup~~~ Hansol curi satu ciuman lagi dar pipi kanan suami unyunya.

"mas Hansol ah..." kata Ten sambil sok pukul-pukul manjah dadanya Hansol

"jangan galak-galak sayang. Aku suka kamu yang manis kayak gini"

Cup~~~ satu lagi ciuman dari pipi kiri

"i love you Ten sayang..."

"mas Hansol ah... pagi-pagi dah gombal aja deeeeehhhhhh"

Cup~~~ Hansol nyium lagi, kali ini jidatnya Ten yang jadi sasaran.

Senyum sambil liatin muka Ten yang udah merah merona ihhh gemes deh Hansol liatnya. "udah ah mas... aku maluuuu"

Cup~~~ sekarang, Hansol cium bibir Ten.

Nah kalau yang ini mah Ten demen, banget. Jadi tanpa ragu tanpa malu dia mulai bales ciuman suami tingginya itu.

Mereka berdua merem..

Menikmati adegan ini sampai ke sari-sari.

Sebelum,

"WOI! MASIH PAGI! KURANG APA MALAM PERTAMANYA SEMALEM?"

Mamih Haechul merusak momen lope-lope mereka.

TBC...

Chap 10... HanTen...

Maafin ya karena Jegun lama ngilang, lama ngegantungin ff ini dan pas balik? Chapnya jelek dan pendek huhuhuhu...

Makasih buat semuanya yang masih setia nunggu, setia baca, setia favs, setia follow, setia review... ya ampun Jegun sayang banget sama kalian.

Semoga puas ya sama Chap ini ^^

Salam Sejahtera dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatan

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN


	11. Chapter 11

From Winter to Spring

.

.

Cast : NCT dan SMRookies, dan beberapa penghuni –ex penghuni SM lainnya

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Kisah cinta manis untuk semua~~ summary yang tidak menjelaskan apapun.

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

W.A.R.N.I.N.G! INI T+ rada nyerempet M ya ehehehe Cuma nyerempet kok ^^

happy reading...

.

.

.

Taeyong sama Yuta yang lagi bertumpuk di sofa ruang tamu langsung lompat waktu denger suara teriakan cempreng tapi berat /maunya apa wkwkwk/ milik Haechan.

"ANJIR JANGAN MESUMAN DIRUANG TAMU!"

Selanjutnya, Yuta beres-beres kemeja dia yang udah gak karuan bentuknya, terus berusaha usapin merah-merah dileher padahal mah dia tau mau digosok pake abu gosok juga merah-merahnya gaakan ilang. Kalau Taeyong, dia lagi melototin dua orang anak bocah, yang satu adeknya satu lagi adek temen sejawatnya.

"kalau mau masuk rumah ketuk dulu, bocah!" kata Taeyong sambil nunjukin pelototan maut andalannya

"suka suka aku dong kak, lagian ini rumah aku juga, kalian aja tuh gak tau tempat" jawab Haechan.

Kalau dua kakak-adek ini udah saling salah-salahan, Mark sama Yuta Cuma bisa diem aja. Apalagi Mark, dia liat dengan jelas tadi si Taeyong yang lagi makan bibir penuh Yuta sambil grepe-grepe perut putih si manusia jepang itu, belum lagi pinggang calon kakak iparnya yang maju mundur padahal masih pakek celana. Mark tidak sepolos itu buat gak tau mereka lagi ngapain, inget kan kalau dia adeknya Johnny? Bandar bokep kenamaan selama masa kejayaannya dulu.

Yuta bangun dari sofa dan deketin Mark canggung "dek Mark ehehehe" katanya sambil nunduk nunduk

"kak John bilang jangan pulang kerumah dulu karena kak Jay lagi nginep dan masih panas soal pak Ten jadi, ehm... gitudeh ehehehe" Mark juga canggung, dia coba jelasin alesan kenapa dia bisa kesini sampe gak sengaja nge-gap mereka yang hampir enaena.

Si kakak Jepang garuk-garuk rambutnya "yang tadi lupain aja ya" bisiknya dengan pipi merah. Iyalah malu, ketauan mesuman dirumah orang, siapa juga yang gak malu.

"YAUDAH KENAPA SIH? GAK PUNYA KAMER APA? SIAN BANGET!"

Teriakan Haechan bikin Yuta sama Mark sadar. Lee brother yang punya rumah masih berantem.

Mark deketin Haechan, "udah, Chan udah... kak Taeyong kebelet mungkin? Ehehehe" abis ngomong gitu, Mark langsung pengen tukeran raga aja sama Madara, kok dia jadi kedengeran mesum ya kaya Johnny wkwkwk

"sayang ih, kok ngomongnya gitu nanti kalau disini, muncrat-muncrat kotor segala macem aku juga yang suruh bantuin beresin!"

Muka Mark sama Yuta merah berjamaah APANYA YANG MUNCRAT WOEYYY

"ah udah-udah. Yuta kita dirumah kamu aja. Malem ini aku gak pulang Chan" kata si sulung Lee sambil keluar dari rumah

"IYA NGINEP AJA TERUS NGINEP AWAS AJA TIBA-TIBA MAMAH PULANG GARA GARA KABAR TEST PACK KAK YUTA GARISNYA ADA DUA!"

"ANYING KAU!"

Aduh dua adek-kakak ini hobi banget teriak teriak, Mark pusing.

.

.

.

Mark masuk ke sebuah pintu yang ada tulisan gede "DAERAH TERITORIAL LEE DONGHYUCK A.K.A HAECHAN GANTENG. MAKHLUK DENGAN NAMA LEE TAEYONG, LEE JOHNNY, KIM DOYOUNG, LEE TAEYONG, LEE TAEYONG, LEE TAEYONG, LEE TAEYONG, LEE TAEYONG DILARANG MASUK!"

"ungh!" buka pintu, bau apek langsung masuk ke lubang hidung Mark, Haechan sih oke-oke aja masuk ke kamernya terus rebahan pewe diatas kasur yang berseprai puluhan kolor bekas pakai. Haechan lambai-lambai manjah "sini sayanggggg..." terus monyong-monyong ke arah pacarnya.

"najis ah" kata Mark naro tasnya dan duduk di kursi meja belajar Haechan

"kata kak John si pacarnya itu masih mode senggol bacok?"

"iya, kak Jay sensi banget minta nikah. Pusing aku denger dia marah marah mulu gak mau disuruh pulang. Marah sama tante Jessi sama mamah juga katanya, terus dia ngunci diri dikamer aku ih sebel"

Duduk di kasurnya dan liatin Mark, "kalau di inget-inget, kapan ya terakhir kita ngobrol berdua romantis kayak gini?" Haechan sengaja ngalihin pembicaraan biar mood pacar manis gantengnya ini balik.

"hmm..." Mark taro jarinya di dagu, mikir imut. "waktu si Jisung minta dikerjain peer? Abis itu, kita jarang berduaan lagi"

"udah lama ya.. kangen peluk Mark ku sayang" katanya sambil deketin diri ke si kesayangannya.

Mark pose muntah denger pacarnya gitu "kangen kangen, tiap hari juga ketemu disekolah. Lebay kamu"

"ya kan beda yang, kalau disekolah gak bisa berdua" kata Haechan sambil ndusel-ndusel idungnya di leher si pacar

Adeknya Johnny itu bangun karena gamau kelepasan. "beresin kamer kamu ah, aku gamau nginep dikandang bison antartika!"

Merengut, tapi Haechan tetep nurut mungutin kaos kaki berjamur yang nyempil dipojokan kamernya satu-satu "iya iya, kamu mandi dulu gih, terus nanti aku masakin ya kita makan bareng"

Dan si Lee bungsu Cuma ngasih pose 'ok' pake tangannya.

.

.

Keluar dari kamer mandi, Mark langsung cium bau bau semerbak sedap dari arah dapur rumah kekasih tercintanya. Haechan ini, jangan salah lho... bukan cuma nyebelin, embisil, banyak tingkah tapi dia juga pinter masak, uh rasa masakannya udah sekelas chef Juna lah, chef ganteng favorit mamah Tiffany.

"eh sayang, udah selesai mandinya?"

Mark ngangguk terus duduk di kursi makan "sayang, aku lagi pengen yang berkuah nih, kamu masak apa?"

Haechan cengengesan jail "cie ngidam hahaha"

"apa sih, bete!"

Si item manis itu terus ngakak sambil ambil mangkok "kebetulan aku masak sop ayam, gapapa kan? Berkuah juga"

"boleh deh, tapi wortel nya di bikin kriuk ya jangan mateng banget"

"siap sayang ku"

Mark nungguin masakan mateng sambil ngeringin rambutnya pake handuk kecil yang dia temukan di belakang pintu kamar pacarnya. Haechan nengok ke arah Mark yang gak bersuara dan langsung shock waktu liat si manis nya lagi ngusek rambut pake handuk keramat dia

"SAYANG!" Haechan langsung rebut handuk itu dari tangan Mark yang kebingungan.

"kenapa? Aku pinjem bentar ih pelit banget dasar"

"bukan aku pelit sayang, tapi... kamu kan bisa ambil handuk aku yang baru dilemari, jangan pake yang ini"

"kan Cuma buat ngeringin rambut ih! Handuk kamu yang dilemari itu besar susah buat ngeringin rambut!" Mark ngegas, abis tadi gak sengaja rambutnya kejambak pas Haechan ngerebut handuknya, apa sih handuk doang malah bikin berantem, rese banget Haechan ini –pikir Mark

"ya tinggal pake pengering rambut kan ada di kamer mamah, ambil aja! Pokoknya jangan pake handuk ini!"

Lah?

Kok Haechan sih yang marah?

Kan harus nya Mark yang ngambek gara-gara perlakuan tadi.

"keramas lagi sana" kata Haechan sambil matiin kompor

Mark diem aja bete. Pacar itemnya ngebalik ke arah dia "aku bilang keramas lagi sayang"

"gak mau, males sini mana makanan aku, laper"

"kamu marah sama aku?" Haechan duduk di sebelah Mark

YA IYALAH BEGO IH SIAPA JUGA YANG GAK MARAH KALAU TIBA-TIBA DIBENTAK? –dumel Mark dalam hati kecilnya.

Huh~ hela nafas, Hachan berdoa semoga dia gak buang rezeki, terus ngadep pacarnya lagi. "handuk itu tuh kotor sayang, jadi gak boleh di usek buat rambut kamu yang indah ini, sana keramas lagi" katanya sekalian modus ngelus rambut pacarnya

"kamu aja yang pelit, orang aku liat bersih bersih aja kok"

Hela nafas lagi, sebenernya Haechan gak mau ngasih tau hal ini, tapi ya mau gimana lagi yaudah lah "gini sayang, handuk itu emang bersih sih baru aku cuci kemaren, soalnya baru aku pakek bareng si Jeno"

"TUH JENO AJA BOLEH PAKEK TERUS AKU GAK BOLEH?"

"bukan gitu sayang, Jeno bawa sendiri. Itu aku yang pakek maksudnya kan itu kemaren abis aku pake buat masturbasi bareng sama Jeno sambil nonton porno makanya kamu gak boleh pake di rambut itu bekas anu aku!"

Slap~

Anjir anjir anjir. Apa tadi kata Haechan?

Muka Mark langsung merah karena dia langsung ngerti cara kerjanya. Ya iyalah orang kakaknya juga sering ketauan manggang handuk di microwave buat kegiatan rada laknat itu.

Pantesan ada bau aneh sama ada bekas putih sedikit, dikira itu emang bau bekas ketombe Haechan yang udah mengering

Ieuwh...

"aku mau mandi lagi"

.

.

.

"aku tidur kamer mamah aja ya, kamer kamu bau"

Haechan yang lagi cekakak-cekikik nonton tv noleh ke arah Mark yang udah meluk-meluk guling "iya udah, jangan lupa tutup jendela ya sayang"

Abis Mark tutup pintu, terus kedengaran bunyi kunci, Haechan langsung ambil hp dan nelpon seseorang

"aman Jen, sini yang kemaren kamu beli dari kak Yukhei udah masukin ke laptop kan?"

"..."

"tenang, si yayang udah tidur, nanti kamu jemput aku terus kita nontonnya di teras rumah"

"..."

"ajak si Jaemin"

.

.

Jeno sama Haechan pasang muka datar. Bisa-bisanya Jaemin dateng sambil bawa dua anak kecil, udah tau jadwal mereka ngumpul itu mau update pengetahuan terbaru tentang cara memuaskan pasangan eh dia malah bawa-bawa anak dibawah umur, sebenernya sih mereka semua dibawah umur dasar aja Haechan sama Jeno sok dewasa wkwkwkw

"udah jam 10 malem, emang kalian gak dicariin gitu sama ortu?" tanya Jeno, satu-satunya makhluk yang rada bener diantara mereka.

"gapapa kok, Chenle sama Jisung emang lagi nginep di rumah kak Nana, kan mumpung malem minggu ehehehe" kata pacar Jaemin yang pertama, Chenle

"iya, kita udah mau tidur bertiga sih tadi, terus kak Jaemin diajak main sama kak Jeno yaudah Jisung sama Chenle ikut aja" pacar kedua Jaemin, Jisung ikut ngejelasin kenapa mereka bisa ikut Jaemin kesini.

"parah si Jaemin" komentar Jeno singkat

"kalau udah gini gimana nih? Mubazir aja kita gak bisa nonton" Haechan mencak-mencak

"bisa kok bisa, Chenle sama Jisung juga suka nonton kok, Chenle suka finding dori ya.. Jisung juga suka kan?"

"Jisung pengen nonton Cars sih, tapi kalau Chenle sama kakak-kakak mau nonton finding dori gapapa"

Plak~ Haechan nepok jidatnya,pusing dia pemirsa. "udah sana pada pulang aja, gak jadi open house"

.

"kak Nana, kenapa kak Haechan marah?" tanya Chenle ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Iya, mereka beneran diusir Haechan.

Jeno sama Jaemin yang udah bawa perbekalan jadi pulang lagi.

"apa mungkin kak Haechan lagi gak mau nonton film disney ya?" kata Jisung sambil gelendotan di lengan kak Jaemin kesayangannya

"ah... harusnya tadi aku bilang aja kita nonton Harry potter"

Jaemin senyum aja. Untung dia sayang sama Chenle sama Jisung, kalau engga mah tadi pas lewat sungai dia hanyutin aja dua-duanya.

Jaemin tau, sahabat ganteng nya yang jalan sebelah Chenle itu bete, yaiya bete. Pastinya dia udah mengeluarkan berjuta alasan sama ibu Amber biar bisa pergi ke rumah sepupunya itu, tapi... malah gagal.

"Min, aku ikut nginep rumah kamu aja deh. Aku udah keburu bilang sama Ayah sama Ibu ada pr buat senin jadi harus nginep"

"yeay... makin rame yang nginep" koor Chenle sama Jisung barengan

Nengok, senyum "boleh Jen, nanti kita nonton di dapur aja dini hari" kata Jaemin bisik bisik terus Jeno langsung ikutan senyum.

"call"

.

.

.

Terpaksa Haechan nonton koleksi lama sendirian dikamernya. Biasanya gak gini nih, paling engga 2 hari sekali dia ada jadwal tetap sama Jeno, kadang sama Jaemin juga atau kadang gabung sama Taeyong dan Johnny, tapi malem ini gak bisa.

Yaudah lah ya yang penting ada asupan.

Mulai buka folder, pilih-pilih sekitar tiga menit terus pilihan Haechan jatuh kepada sebuah film semi Jepang. Dia lagi gak mau nonton yang full yadong ah gaenak ada pacar di rumah.

Udah setengah jam, ada adegan dimana si pemeran cewek sama pemeran cowoknya kejebak di lift terus mulai adegan gigituan/?

Brak~

"sayang aku lap..."

Haehcan refleks nutup laptopnya yang lagi nayangin adegan inti.

"..per"

FUGH

Waktu Haechan nengok, dia liat Mark itu dengan rambut berantakan, piyama longgar yang udah acak adul dan muka pacarnya yang merah gara-gara mergokin dia nonton film mesum tengah malem.

Lain di Haechan lain juga di Mark, dia kaget liat gambar yang ada dilayar laptop pacarnya pas dia buka pintu. Fokus Mark langsung ke celana Haechan yang ulala... sudah membesar.

Aduh, mana dirumah Cuma berduaan doang lagi, Mark takut Haechan gak tahan iman. Ya sebenernya gakpapa sih, dia juga pasti seneng-seneng aja, tapi masalah nya kan...

Bruk~ "aku juga laper" kata Haechan sambil mojokin Mark

Tuh kan, Mark tau pasti pacarnya itu bakal langsung melakukan hal tak senonoh.

"mau kan? Lagian kita bakal sampe nikah ini, jadi aku bakal tanggung jawab. Sekarang atau nanti, kita tetep bakal ngelakuin ini kan?" Hmm... bisa aja ngerayunya dasar kardus popmie rasa ayam bawang.

Bukannya teriak minta bantuan ke tetangga sebelah, Mark malah pasrah aja waktu Haechan mulai cium-ciumin bibirnya yang masih 50% perawan.

"eungh~"

Bagus, Haechan makin excited gara-gara denger suara Mark yang kayaknya udah ready buat diapain aja.

Ini saatnya, Haechan hahaha...

Karena dirasa Mark gak keberatan, dia jadi mulai berani belai-belai bagian tubuh Mark yang belum pernah dia liat sebelumnya. Perut Mark itu rata, bukan sekedar rata tapi malah kurus.

Puas sama perut, tangan item manis nakalnya lanjut ngelusin pinggang sang kekasih.

Mark makin dibuai dong.

Jadi gini rasanya? Pantesan semua mantan-mantan si Kak Johnny mau aja kalau diajak ngamar sampe seharian, tau gini mah Mark minta aja sama Haechan dari dulu.

Terus, mereka lanjut ke adegan yang tadi Haechan tonton, tapi gak di lift sih mereka ngelakuinnya.

.

.

.

BYUR~~~~~

"mampus anjir mampus!"

Sepasang kekasih yang lagi pelukan itu gelagapan.

"LU APAIN ADEK GUA MALIKA?"

Johnny kalau udah ngamuk yaudah, jiwa preman pasarnya keluar. Apalagi kalau ini soal adek kesayangannya.

"kak Johnny? Kak Jay? Kak Yuta? Kak Doyoung? Kak Taeyong? MAMAH?" Haechan bangun sambil langsung absen semua orang yang ada dikamer sambil refleks narik semua selimutnya sampe nutupin sebadan badan.

"AAAA" dan Mark langsung teriak. Ya iyalah selimutnya di abisin Haechan, jadi keliatan deh kalau dia gak pake apa apa.

"OH MY GOD" Jaehyun sama Doyoung nutup mata, Yuta, Taeyong sama Johnny mah udah biasa liat orang telanjang jadi biasa aja wkwkwk

"Haechan sini ikut mamah" kata Tiffany, mamahnya Mark

Johnny lemparin piyama adek nya keatas kasur "pakek tuh, dasar kalian" terus jalan keluar kamer ngikutin Haechan sama mamahnya.

"ya ampun dek Mark" Jaehyun nyamperin terus langsung merasa bersalah. Dia pikir, Mark bisa gini pasti gara-gara kamernya di landmark dia semalem.

"aduh kak Jay... sakit..." adu adeknya Johnny ke calon kakak iparnya "badan Mark remuk huhuhu"

Doyoung sama Jaehyun gak tega juga liatnya "Jay, gotong aja yuk kita mandiin dulu si Mark nya"

"yaudah ayok deh"

.

.

"jadi kalian lagi ngapain?" Tiffany lipet tangan sambil melototin pacar anak bungsunya. Johnny sama Taeyong juga gak kalah galak ngeliatin si Haechan sampe bikin bocah 17 tahunan itu ketakutan sendiri.

"tau kan yang kayak gitu tuh gak boleh kalau belum lulus SMA?" tanya Tiffany lagi "katanya sayang sama Mark, kok malah gitu sih? Itu namanya gak sayang. Kalau sayang itu harusnya jagain bukan ngerusak, nanti mamah kasih tau mamah kamu suruh pulang"

Haechan yang tadinya nunduk langsung liatin mamah Tiffany sambil mau nangis "jangan kasih tau mamah... nanti aku gak dianggep anak huweeeeeee"

Lah? Haechan nangis pemirsa.

Seme kok cengeng –inner Johnny dan Taeyong sombong, mentang-mentang udah pro dan udah nyobain semua jenis sih jadi gini, songong wkwkwkwk

Liat si Haechan yang nangis kejer, Tiffany jadi gak tega juga. Dia maju terus meluk Haechan. Bukan nya dia ngelarang sih, di jaman 2017 juga kan, udah bukan jamannya om Sooman muda lagi yang begituan udah enggak begitu tabu, apalagi dia tau pasti anaknya juga dengan suka rela aja ngelakuinnya sama Haechan, Tiffany Cuma kecewa aja karena mereka masih pada kecil, kalau Johnny yang udah legal dari 8 tahunan yang lalu kan anak sulung nya itu bawa siapa aja nginep di kamer juga Tiffany oke-oke aja asal main aman sebelum nikah.

"udah-udah... jangan nangis udah, gak akan mamah kasih tau mamah Yuri kok" katanya sambil pukpuk Haechan yang lebih tinggi dari dia.

Yang dipeluk ngusap ingus dengan polosnya ke baju Johnny yang berdiri disebelah dia.

"lah kampret malah ditempelin ingus ih" kata Johnny yang sadar baju mahal beli di Chicago nya sudah tercemar limbah lengket dari hidung orang yang mengaku calon adek iparnya.

.

.

"gimana dek rasanya? Kata nya enak ya?" udah gak usah ditanya ini siapa yang nanya, ya Doyoung lah dengan tidak pekanya nanya gitu mengabaikan muka Jaehyun sama Mark yang merah padam

"ih apaan sih kak" Jaehyun mukul paha Doyoung manja malu-malu

"adaw" ya manja malu-malu juga tapi kan Doyoung ceking, dan tangan Jaehyun keker, tetep aja sakit

"dek, jadi gimana? Susah sih kalau punya pacar dewasa terlalu kolot kaya si Taeil satpam itu ah boro-boro main di ranjang cium aja Cuma pas malem minggu doang di jadwal sama dia, mana pacarannya di pos satpam atau engga dipos jaga dokter di rumah sakit huft iri sama kalian"

"aku juga iri sama Mark kak Doyoung, pasti abis ini Mark sama Haechan suruh nikah, lah aku sama kak John kapan ih kzl"

Mark mah haha hihi aja denger curhatan dua kakak ini, pinggang dia masih sakit sih sisa semalam ehehehe.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini rumah Haechan penuh, udah kayak beneran nikahan deh mamah Tiffany masak banyak ya karena ada Jaehyun sih kan makan dia sangat banyak banget sekali. Meja makan aja sampe penuh gak muat, Yuta sama Taeyong ngalah makan diruang tamu, padahal mah alibi aja biar bisa makan berduaan tanpa di gangguin si Doyoung yang suka ceng-cengin atau perih mata liatin Johnny suap-suapan sama dek Jay nya.

"mamah, mamah gak marah kan sama Mark?"

Tiffany yang lagi motong daging buat disuapin ke anak bungsunya itu senyum. "engga sayang, asal janji gaakan ngelakuin lagi sampe Haechan lulus SMA. Janji sama mamah?"

Mark ngangguk-ngangguk "mah, Mark mau dikasih kentang yang rada banyakan ehehehe" katanya sambil mangap lebar

"uh pinter anak mamah. Tumben makannya banyak, capek ya jadi kelaperan? Hihihihi"

"ih mamah mah"

"tante, Doyoung pulang duluan ya gak ikut kalian" kata Doyoung yang baru ngabisin setengah porsi sarapan besarnya, maklum lah perut dia gak sekaret Jaehyun sama Johnny jadi ada kapasitas nya.

"loh kenapa buru-buru?"

"ini lupa belum beli sarapan buat si Taeil"

"itu tante udah siapin di kotak bekal kok, sekalian mampir kerumah ya kasihin sarapan ke papahnya si Johnny juga kasian dia pasti kelaperan"

"eh iya tante siap, makasih ya..." Doyoung ambil kotak bekal yang di maksud terus langsung ke rumah depan

"Yong, pesenin angkutan online dong sampe ke komplek si Johnny" teriak si kelinci tinggi itu sambil grasak grusuk pake sepatu

"udah Young, nanti 3 menit lagi tunggu aja depan gerbang" jawab Taeyong

.

Jam 10 pagi, mamah Tiffany juga pamit pulang karena ada arisan yaaa biasa lah yaaa ibu sosialita papan atas hari minggu pasti ada jadwal arisan.

Haechan juga udah disidang sama Taeyong sama Johnny sekalian berbagi pengalaman yang mesum-mesum.

"kak, kok kalian pagi-pagi bisa ada disini sih?" tanya Mark yang lagi nonton kartun pagi bareng Jaehyun diruang tengah.

"laporan tetangga sebelah tuh, ibunya Jungwoo katanya denger suara teriak-teriak dari kamer Haechan, dikira ada maling"

~ Flashback di rumah tetangga Haechan

TOK TOK TOK~

Clek~

"bunda, Jungwoo gak bisa tidur" kata anak remaja jangkung ngadu ke sang ibu dengan muka bantalnya.

"kenapa emang?" kata sang ibu yang sama-sama bermuka bantal sambil nyender di pian pintu

"bunda gak denger ada yang teriak-teriak dari kamar dek Haechan?"

Emang jendela kamer Jungwoo sama jendela kamer Haechan itu sebelahan banget dan Jungwoo punya kebiasaan gak pernah tutup jendela pas tidur jadi segala suara dari luar suka kedengeran.

"ah engga tuh, perasaan kamu aja kali. Lagian paling itu si Haechan sama sepupunya lho kalah main ps hoaaahhh" ibunya Jungwoo jawab males sambil nguap

"Aww aww ahgn hmm.. sakit item govlog pelan pelan aaaahhh" suara sayup-sayup dari arah rumah tetangga mereka bikin ibunya Jungwoo melek maksimal terus liat-liatan horor sama anak semata wayangnya

"iya kan mah? Jungwoo gak boong itu bukan suara dek Jeno"

"masih punya nomernya Taeyong kan? Cepet telfon barangkali si Haechan di rampok bunda gak berani nolonginnya"

Jungwoo ngangguk dan lari lagi ke kamernya

"halo kak Taeyong lagi dirumah? Gini kak, ada suara teriak teriak dari kamer dek Haechan..."

~End of Flashback

Yaampun, jadi sampe kedengeran tetangga?

Beneran ih Mark pengen tukeran raga sama si Madara aja mulai besok huhhh malu banget. Untung Mark gak kenal si Jungwoo Jungwoo itu, bisa mati karena malu deh dia.

"nah jadi kak Taeyong panik tuh langsung pulang sama kak Yuta sekitar jam 3 an terus mereka mergokin kalian deh"

"kok gak ribut sih? Padahal kan jam 3 itu aku sama Haechan... hmmm" Mark bingung mau bilang jam 3 itu dia masih di gempur sama Haechan, kan selesai jam setengah 5 tadi ehehehe.

Jaehyun gedikin bahu. "pokoknya jam 6 kak John ditelfon dan langsung ngamuk, nyampe sini langsung nyiram kalian pake air"

"tapi, emang masih jadi misteri sih, kenapa jam 3 itu si kak Taeyong sama kak Yuta gak langsung bangunin kalian aja hmmm" lanjut Jaehyun sambil mikir imut.

.

"EYA ANJIR KAK KAMU NGEREKAM?" teriak Haechan disusul tawa nista dari Taeyong sama Johnny dari ruang tamu

Yuta sih Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja.

.

.

.

END~~~~~~

Ya ampun ini tamat dengan nistanya huhuhu yaudah atuhlah ya yang penting semua couple unyu nct udah diceritain, Yukhei sama si Jungwoo mah engga deh ya nanti lagi aja ehehehe sebenernya mah gatel juga pengen bikin tapi yaa entar aja deh.

Akhirnya 11 chapter selesai walau ceritanya no banget maafkan aku yang lebih suka Mark uke ehehe yang gak nyaman bisa langsung komplain aja tapi berbeda itu indah kan kawan-kawan ku? *peace*

FF Jegun yang satu lagi masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, mumpung kena libur panjang 4 hari jadi bisa Jegun ngebut, semoga ehehehe. Sabar ya kakak ku yang rikues kemaren uh aku sayang kakak hihihi

Kenapa jarang update? Kenapa ngegantungin ff sampe berbulan-bulan? Kenapa Jegun bukan jodoh Jung Jaehyun? Kenapa? Kenapa? Salahkan semua tugas ehehehe intinya, ada kehidupan lain yang Jegun prioritaskan untuk sekarang, dan bukan di ff dulu huhuhu maafkan Jegun.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang selalu setia baca, nunggu, berharap ff nista ini segera update, Jegun bener-bener pegen peluk kalian satu-satu, kalian semangat Jegun uh cinta kalian semua. Favs, follows dan reviews kalian bener-bener bikin aku selalu punya alasan buat gak berhenti nulis ff segimapun ruwetnya tugas dari dosen yang terhormat.

Terimakasih juga buat kakak-kakak dan adik-adikku yang selalu dukung aku. Aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu ih terlalu banyak yang aku sayang.

EHHH KEMAREN AKU ABIS JUMPA PENS AAAAAA LANGSUNG SEMANGAT NGETIK LAGI WALAU ADA HALANGAN DAN HARUS NGUNGSI I LOP U KAKAK :3

Ah panjang banget ehehe. Good bye dan sampai jumpa di ff Jegun yang lain

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEEJEGUN


End file.
